Cirque du Freak
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Snape attends a freak show - big mistake! Not only is he turned into a vampire, but he must also join the show, fight in a deadly war in the name of Good and deal with matters of the heart as he finds love in his worst nightmare...a werewolf! SLASH SS/RL
1. The Invite

_(A/N: This story is based on the two first books of The Saga of Darren Shan: Cirque Du Freak/Vampire's Assistant and some of its characters but I will definitely have my own twist on things and don't worry if you haven't read the books. I hope you will enjoy..._

_This is set after CoS and nothing else happened. This story will be Snape/Remus and is my first slash story outside of Anime._

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in Harry Potter...If I did I would be richer than the queen...And I am not. If you excuse me I think I will just go and cry and so as you are not tempted to laugh at my sorrow I present you with Chapter 1!)_

* * *

The Invite

By Enchantress Nova

'_Where the hell am I?' _thought the slightly panicked potions master as he continued a blind wander in the darkness.

Snape had been shopping in Diagon Alley for ingredients and new supplies for the upcoming term. Students' would be returning from their summer holidays all excited and restless for the new year of classes. It was always one of the most irritating times of the school year, the children were all hyperactive and never settled down; he was surprised he hadn't gotten grey hair yet!

But that was Snape's career as a potion's professor. Teaching snot-nosed brats how to stir a cauldron and mix ingredients without destroying the classroom; it was a life not suited for everyone.

Snape had been pondering on how best to approach the happy student's upon their return to extract minimal damage from the classes when he had finally bought all that he needed and decided to heads for Hogwarts. The new term was only a week away so Snape was living in the castle and today had been a time for collecting the odd bits and bobs which he had failed to collect earlier.

That's where his trouble had started. Stepping into the fireplace of a very comfortable bar Snape had uttered for him to return to the Dungeons...something went wrong.

He had said the right words, he hadn't mispronounced and as far as he knew no one had tampered with the fireplace...so how had he ended up in the middle of nowhere?

He had reappeared in an abandoned old cottage. It was obvious that it had been empty for a long time as dust had collected thick and mould had invaded the walls and ceilings. The entire place was damp and crawling with woodlice and spiders. Webs glowed in the rays of the moon as it shown through a missing wall of the house. That one entire wall had crumbled into a mound of disgusting wrecked pulp witch Snape didn't even have to check to know it was filled with thousands of beetles and worms.

It was disgusting. Rats scurried in and out of the wooden cottage, the smell made Snape begin to choke uncontrollably and he knew immediately that he should be taking his leave. He turned back to the dusty old fireplace which he had come through. The entire thing was crumbling and it surely couldn't be safe to stick around but when he tried to leave nothing happened. It didn't matter what Snape did; it just wouldn't work.

About to attempt making a port key Snape heard a scuttling up overhead. He looked up but whatever it was resided on the roof. With how rundown the place was Snape wouldn't be surprised if it had just been the wind flowing over tiles or if it had just been a bird.

The moon only gave a little light as the clouds enveloped the sky and looked ready t pour down threateningly. Snape brought out his wand and tried to create light but again...nothing happened!

His wand was rendered as useless as a mere twig; _was this a place immune to magic? It couldn't be._

Snape shuddered at the thought but proceeded to hope for a safe return. Tucking his wand away and collecting his scattered nerves Snape had stepped out through the decayed wall of the cottage and into the cold night air.

Strange...he could have sworn it had been day when he was in Diagon Alley.

Things were getting too weird.

The area around the cottage was bare. Not even grass grew around it as mud and gravel patched lifelessly for a few yards and quickly faded into dense dark forests.

A feeling of complete emptiness suddenly engulfed the potions master. He had felt lonely before, like nothing else existed to aid him...but at lease he could hear the wind whipping past him, the crunch of grass beneath his feet and birds tweeting and sweetly singing amongst their duties. But now there was nothing and Snape began to wonder if he had gone deaf; just to test he coughed and clapped once and he was able to hear.

He stood blankly in front of the gaping house unsure of how to proceed. He gazed back up and at the roof to where he had heard the strange noise earlier but nothing was there. Looking around he felt scared, the only way forward seemed to be through the forest and he didn't like that idea at all. But he put on a brave face, even though there was no one around to see it, and advanced.

The foliage was thick around him and it was so dark he could barely make out his own hands as he kept going. Every now and then he would stumble or catch on a twig or root which jutted out of the ground. There was no light beneath the dense roof of the trees and he knew he couldn't turn back.

And still he heard nothing other than noises that he made himself. Leaves and branches didn't rustle or snap around him; the only noises were his own grunts and breathing as he unsteadily made his way deeper into the darkness.

'_This isn't fair...why is it always me that this happens to?!' _thought a now thoroughly frightened wizard. The only life he had seen had been the vermin at the cottage and maybe he would have been wiser to stay there.

Walking around large tree trunk after tree trunk Snape had no way of knowing his bearings anymore. He was now completely lost in a cold, confusing and dark forest where god knows what is lurking waiting to strike. Eerie thoughts ailed him and he began wondering how he might die. A wild animal feasting on him, freezing to the point of hypothermia or dying of thirst. Without food or water, Snape wouldn't last more than three days and he had no way of knowing if the plants inside of the shadows were poisonous or not.

Then, _hope!_

Moonlight could be seen ahead, there must be a clearing. Snape quickened his pace, tripping up a couple times but taking no notice as he only wanted out of the damned gloom.

He only stopped when something caught his cloak. He thought nothing of it he attempted to tug it free of its catch; but it didn't budge. Snape turned around facing away from the light but it still gleamed over a few shiny leaves within his sight. The cause of his delay was still hidden in shadows.

He tried tugging it again, this time even harder but it was to no avail so he grabbed his own cloak and felt his way downward to the point of where it joined to probably some stick or weed.

If only...

When Snape finally reached to find out what made his interruption he couldn't have been more horrified. He felt a man's large hairy hand as it clung to the fabric. Snape was frozen to the spot; fear overtook his senses as he knew that faced with a foe without the help of his wand he would certainly lose.

Snape snatched his hand away as soon as he felt the other move, was this how he was going to die? Some sick madman in the middle of nowhere beating, raping and eating him or some other psychotic fancy?!

Another burly hand joined the first and pulled roughly on the material which tugged Snape's quivering body closer. Snape's foot caught on a root and he fell to his knees before his attacker and he felt a soft breathing over his face. It tickled over his cheeks and sent shivers down his spine. Whoever it was; was crouching low and was now eye level with Snape though he couldn't see a thing.

Utterly terrified Snape couldn't breathe, it stayed in his chest and refused to budge, he swore he could hear his heart beating aloud and his brain felt numb. There was no chance of escape if this man decided to hurt him; Snape was at his mercy.

The breathing moved towards his ear and he awaited some horrible revelation of plans to do away with the defenceless potions master but none came. Instead, Snape heard a most surprising thing...

"Buy some tickets please, just £15.50!" came a cheery gentleman's voice to the total shock of the frightened wizard.

Snape was flabbergasted. What the hell kind of operation was this?!

Snape's head began to feel light ad he didn't know if it was the roof of leaves and branches, the prospect of an agonising death or the most ridiculous offer to come in a location and setting such as this were; but it was probably a combination as everything went black...he fainted.

* * *

Snape came to with a thudding headache, his vision was blurred but he could hear again as the rain pounded down outside of...what was it he was in, a tent? People buzzed around him and he could see shapes of moving object in weird and wonderful colours. They had a number of lanterns which bright up the area and demented shadows danced along the fabric of the tent.

His eyesight finally cleared to show a pretty blonde woman staring down at him; her eyes widened happily at his awakening and in some unknown language beckoned a man called 'Mr. Tall.'

_Mr. Tall indeed!_

Long at a height so grand he couldn't even stand up totally underneath the tent. Probably taller than Hagrid, but it might only look that way due to how skinny he is, he towered over everyone and Snape began to feel like an ant in comparison to him. Snape blinked away his embarrassment at fainting previously and looked up at the skinny half giant; trying not to look as mesmerised as he truly was.

Mr. Tall's brow furrowed slightly at Snape and waved the blonde woman, Truska, away with a smile. Mr. Tall then sat down next to Snape on what he realised was a mattress on the ground covered in blankets of much variety. Unsteadily the potion's master rose up onto his elbows first to restore his wavering sense of balance before finally sitting all the way up. It was then he noticed the very scale of the man and Snape wondered if this was what a _full-_giant looked like. Speechless, Snape couldn't conjure any words for the ma in front of him and he didn't have to.

"I understand this is a tad confusing and we're sorry that we scared you, Severus." Mr. Tall began talking in his low echoing voice; even though he was only a couple feet away he sounded like he could be yelling from atop a mountain somewhere. How had Mr. Tall known Snape's name? He would have asked but the giant continued. "We would really love it if you would attend our show, _The Cirque du Freak,_ and we didn't have much time before our final showing I'm afraid, so...we kind of summoned you here."

_Gits! The lot of them!_

Scared out of his wits and these people were wanting him to attend some stupid freak show?! They had to be out of their minds!!!

About to yell at the insolent 'freaks' Snape was halted by an oddly familiar feeling of scales behind him. He felt the reptilian slither up his back and begin coiling itself around his waist like a belt. A hiss escaped the creature as it looked up at him, the huge green snake was strong and poisonous but he was well mannered and Snape could tell instantly that he wasn't going to attack.

Temporarily forgetting the surreal predicament he was in, Snape patted the snake's head and stroked softly along its shimmering scales.

"A snake lover are we?" asked Mr. Tall with a smirk as he tilted his head to the side.

Now remembering his situation, Snape turned his attention back the towering man but this time without his initial anger. The snake had probably been a trick to try and scare him out of overreacting but it had had the opposite effect and had word just as nicely.

He was somewhat glad for the distraction; Snape was always better at keeping his head when it wasn't clouded by anger or frustration. Didn't know what to ask and his face turned into a scowl which only made Mr. Tall chuckle into his large hand.

"Listen, we apologise that we couldn't have contacted you in a more friendly fashion, and we're also sorry that Hans is such a bully, but we really want you attend tonight's show."

Han's waved from over Mr. Tall shoulder as he was biting into a cinnamon bun. He looked pretty ordinary but was muscled and well built...he also had hairy hands. He was the one who scared him half to death..._git!_

Snape felt like throwing a tantrum but he elegantly averted his gaze as if to say 'I'm not interested now be away with you.'

Mr. Tall sighed and reached into his suit pocket, he wore a grey outfit which made him look like a member of the Adam's family, and pulled out a small rectangular piece of coloured paper. "Here, it's for free since we freaked you out like that" Mr. Tall said in attempts at being friendly but Snape was still wary of him; what was the deal about the damn freak show?

As Mr. Tall reached out his hand to give Snape the ticket, Snape raised his hand in gesture for him to stop; his other hand still petting the snake. Reluctantly Mr. Tall withdrew his hand and looked at the Potion's master.

Snape didn't like this at all. He was in a tent in who knows where with 'circus people' who were so desperate for him to attend their show that they had to practically give him a heart attack! But Snape was smart and level headed, they didn't seem harmful...yet...and it looked as though he might be getting away in one piece; so he kept any aggressive feelings to himself. In this situation if he were to be the target of attack he wouldn't make it out...he had to stay cool.

He did however brave a few questions.

""Why do you want me to go to your show so badly, and how the hell did you know my name?"

Mr. Tall did not hesitate to dance around his first question and stick to the topic of the second, and even then, the bugger did not answer it!

""I know much about you Severus; far more than just your name" the giant began in a rather dramatic tone, despite clearly not needing it to creep out the already scared wizard. And then he continued. ""I know about your ability as a wizard, your troubled childhood and your job as a potions professor at Hogwarts despite how you really wish to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts..."

Mr. Tall let his list stop there and awaited Snape's reaction. Of course a giant would know about wizards, and who in the magical world had not heard of Hogwarts? It was initially surprising but after even a moments contemplation Snape concluded that that kind of information could be easily attainable.

Snape explained this with much relish towards the rightly named Mr. Tall and finished on the note of how everyone in Hogwarts knew about his liking towards the Dark Arts and that Snape would be in no way swayed by his little information gathering.

Mr. Tall however, instead of a look of defeat, sported an expression of both being impressed and _challenged_. With a devilish smirk Mr. Tall, with his voice low as possible, uttered a comical and shocking secret of Snape's.

"In fourth year you and Malfoy got hammered and made out in the potions cupboard" [1]

Snape suddenly felt a jolt of fear run through him. Nobody knew _that! _He and Malfoy had sworn on Salazar Slytherin's honour that they would never tell a soul of that incident. Mr. Tall was not your ordinary Giant...what was his secret? What was his secret that unlocked other peoples?

Snape was speechless, horrified even, but he was brought out of his daze when the snake, which was still wrapped around his middle, nudged him as he had stopped stroking the reptile absent mindedly.

Continuing to please the beautiful Snake with attention Snape returned his gaze towards the giant. This time Mr. Tall was holding out the ticket again teasingly in front of Snape's face, and not one to take teasing lightly, he snatched the blasted piece of paper and scowled. (Well...he tried to scowl he was still shaking from what Mr. Tiny had revealed)

"Very well, we hope to see you tonight but for now let's return you to Hogwarts" Mr. Tiny had said as he guided a wavering Snape to his feet and waited until he was sure the professor wouldn't collapse in a heap.

Blinking a couple times at the sudden rush of dizziness, Snape took a moment to register that there must have been about a dozen people in the tent, most small and wearing blue hoods and the others appeared as normal muggles. Snape looked down to find that Mr. Tall had handed him a portkey.

Not quite sure of himself, Snape looked up at Mr. Tall who was standing up as far as he could without touching the top of the tent. Shaking off previous feelings of uneasiness Snape was about to take his leave when he remembered something.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell me why it is so important that I be at your show" said Snape looking up into Mr Tall's face like a five year old that felt cheated.

"And you never will unless you go!" yelled a very rude Hans as he somehow activated the portkey and forced Snape's exit.

* * *

The world stretched and twisted and after a few agonising seconds Snape found himself in a familiar surrounding; thank god!

Everything had happened so fast that the disgruntled potions master had begun to wonder if it had all really happened; but that small hope shattered once he realised he was still holding the damn ticket.

He stood in the courtyard, thankfully it was still the holidays and there were no students and Snape found it pleasing that none of the staff were present either. Despite it being summer good old British weather had left the air rather chilly; and that's when Snape realised that it was day again!

The dull sun hid by lightly grey clouds and the wind carried with it the odd leaves and whatnots. Snape, as intelligent as he was, knew where he had been. He had remembered while he was sitting in the tent that there were such places around the world that made magic inaccessible and were used in attempts at having safe places to build villages about a millennia ago. Some modern people know where these places lie and have them as havens or secret locations to escape to; this freak show must have used it to shield them from authority since freak shows are illegal nowadays.

Snape shook his head, so much had happened so fast and he still couldn't get his facts straight...what could those people possibly want with _him?_

It didn't occur often, but Snape's curiosity won out over him. He couldn't let something so intriguing and mysterious slide him by...it wasn't the smart thing to do and he would probably regret it but he just had to attend this show.

Glancing at the ticket in his hand Snape noted the time and address and realising that it was actually smack bang in the middle of a city made Snape feel a little safer; more people meant less likelihood of being attacked.

So he was decided...

Snape was to be audience member to _the Cirque du Freak!_

_

* * *

__[1] I know..that was evil lol_

_This story will make more sense as it continues, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I apologise if it will take me a while to update regarding just how scatterbrained I am. I'm such a flake!_

_Review__ or else Mr. Tall will reveal your most embarrassing secrets to me MWAHAHAHAJA!_


	2. The Freaks Come Out At Night

_(A/N: I should apologise that my misspellings or grammar flaws are due to my dyslexia and as for the mistake with the snake in the previous chapter I guess I'm just forgetful too...oh well! _

_In case you start to wonder, there is a 'wolf-man' in this chapter but it is not Remus. The slashy goodness will arrive soon I assure you. *wink*_

_I'm taking details for chapter two from the first book of the Darren Shan Saga as I describe the freak show (especially with the Wolf-Man but only because my ideas for Snape's reactions fit perfectly.) In later chapters I will go deeper into the plot and the effects of being a vampire – I will only take some of what the book says and the rest is either traditional, Wicca or my own ideals for the vampire form. _

_Here we go with chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it!)_

* * *

The Freaks Come Out at Night

By Enchantress Nova

He must have been out of his mind. 11pm, in the freezing cold night, Snape was heading for an abandoned old cinema and theatre, to watch an illegal freak show; alone. This guy was supposed to be a professor and yet he was not bright enough to realise just how bad this whole idea was...well actually he did...he just didn't care!

Not one liking to be caught out he had discretely tested the area and his magic was very much accessible which proved to settle his worries greatly.

The sky was clear in its mysterious dark blue with thousands of twinkling stars and a breathtakingly large moon. Not a cloud marred the night's beauty as white rays of glitter shown down effortlessly over the earth. Absolutely stunning.

It was extremely cold and by the looks of the shabby old theatre things weren't going to be much better indoors. A shiver ran down the professors back as he looked up at the dusty old building which looked fit to collapse, there were no signs in the slightest as to the fact that there was any activity inside but Snape knew there was. Confused and hesitantly people entered the building, other audience members for the night showing and they all questioned their being there. Snape overheard some people saying about how someone had handed out flyers in Diagon Alley in the sleaziest area's possible; definitely illegal activity.

But most of the people looked totally ordinary and not dodgy at all; infact they all just looked...curious.

'Apparently there's a Snake boy!' whispered a teenager excitedly and other people had little snippets of information like 'a wolf man' and 'a performing spider.' These people didn't believe that such things as supernatural creatures were possible...they were muggles!

Mr. Tall had known that Snape was a wizard and that most of these things, while unusual, were not shockingly unbelievable. But still the shabby old building called to him and he had to see the show.

The wizard stepped forward towards the rusty old door, cobwebs still hung from it and he had experienced the earlier enjoyment of seeing a female audience member shrieking in complete terror as a mere garden spider crawled over her hand. What was she thinking coming to see the Cirque du Freak?!

Putting all worries behind him and swallowing any fear, the curious potion's master pushed the door open as it creaked in the traditional Horror movie fashion. Snape peered down a long corridor and noticed Mr. Tall. He was wearing the same suit as before but didn't appear as tall due to the hectic shadows spread across the dark hallway and was checking the tickets of two 'thirty-something' year old women. Mr. Tall looked up at Snape the moment he had stepped in the door and flashed a small smile.

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could come" said the decidedly cheery giant as he strode towards the wizard in just three large steps. Snape flashed the ticket and Mr. Tall held out a hand towards the end of the corridor, where a curtain hid what lay beyond, in gesture of directing a casual audience member. But there was still a glint in the giant's eye as Snape was sure there was more to the story than 'enjoy the show!'

With a nod Snape passed the giant hand steadily made his way down the corridor. This was the time, he could turn back be safe be merry (well not merry) but he could be healthy and alive without the circus dilemmas and frightening prospects which really nothing good could be foreseen. But Snape ventured on...

Pulling back the curtain it revealed the usual theatre display; the stalls were filled with buzzing and nervous people as they awaited the uncertain performances to come. Glancing down at his ticket Snape realised that he had a very appeasing seat number as he was only in the third row from the stage and dead centre by the aisle.

Quickly the wizard found his seat and sat nervously, he normally was never this shaky but things were going on which Snape did not know about and therefore did not like. Everyone appeared to be muggles and from what he had heard none were particularly interesting. Snape was the only one that was truly 'invited.'

After five minutes of uneasy fidgeting; trumpets blared, lights went out and the show began. Snape gulped.

The curtains infront of the stage were gracefully pulled away to reveal Mr. Tall with a single spotlight upon him. Taking in a calming breath Snape prepared himself for an impressive show; the giant was smirking.

A snarl could be heard from off stage and it made the wizards hairs stand on end. The giant stretched out a hand to the left as a cage was brought out on stage by two attractive females; but it wasn't the girls that had the attention. Within the cage resided a creature, a fowl crazed animal...The Wolf-Man.

This was not a werewolf. Snape wondered if this could be a man in a suit but the mad eyes and sharp teeth begged to differ. This was a real half-man half-wolf. Snape didn't want to know how he came to be like that.

People in the audience screamed. There was no need. Yes the freak was shocking but it was caged and of no danger at the moment. The people who screamed did it for fun, the way people do when on a roller-coaster; not because they're actually afraid.

The creature growled hungrily and fierce with anger in every crinkle of the deformed canine face, it shook the bars with its padded furry hands and nails clanged across the metal; this was a monster. Feeling very sorry for the Wolf-Man, the wizard's eyes stared unfocused upon the stage. Lets just say that wolves were not his favourite.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" began Mr. Tall in his low croaky voice, he wasn't miked but everyone heard him clear as day. By now the attention was on his immense size, audience members mumbled about stilts and illusions. "Welcome to the Cirque du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings.

"We are an ancient circus" he went on, clearly building up the suspense "-we have toured for five hundred years, bringing the grotesque to generation after generation. Our line-up has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening ad bazaar, acts you can find nowhere else in the world."

He gazed out over the audience, this made everyone uneasy. "Those who are easily scared should leave now, I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking this was a joke. Maybe they thought that our freaks would be men in masks, or harmless misfits. _This is not so! _Every act you see tonight is real. Each act you see tonight is real. Each performer is unique. And none are harmless..."

Mr. Tall's speech had people glancing around uncertainly but Snape kept his eyes fixed on the giant and he could have sworn there was mischief behind those dark eyes of his; the roaring of the Wolf-Man creating a menacing feeling in the back of Snape's mind.

And then in an instant Mr. Tall disappeared and an array of gasps and awes echoed throughout the theatre. _On with the freak show!_

One of the two women stepped forward and with an accent began to speak on the Wolf-Man. The blood of humans and canines were not made to mix; once they did the subject could not handle the complexity this played on the brain...and went insane. The Wolf-Man is a killing machine. Had it not been for the cage it would be tearing throats and stomachs out; relishing in the screams and bloodshed. It would seem natural to hunt had it just been for purpose of feeding as all carnivores do, but when the smell of death appeases a creature the sick and deranged intent must be held back and kept from all innocents.

Looking at the Wolf-Man, its black fur course and jagged as it wildly swayed in the animals livid thrashings.

"Now" began the woman "I shall hypnotise the Wolf-Man, this way he will not attack and, so long as you are gentle, you shall be able to touch him and prove for yourselves that he is in fact a genuine freak." She turned to the Wolf-Man and after a minute the animal was no longer growling or contorted in anguish but instead dazed and oblivious. The animal was under hypnosis and, with audience members squeamish at the thought, was released from the cage.

The other woman, just loud enough to hear, told them to make no sudden loud noises or else they would all be in great danger.

The Wolf-Man in his mindless state obeyed as he was beckoned forward, advancing slowly on all fours the creature walked about the stage. It's eyes never leaving the woman's. Then she began to lead him off stage and down the aisle, breathless 'awes' eruptd and a brave few stroked the fur of the Wolf-Man.

As Snape had been sitting at the aisle he physically shifted away, avoiding it as much as possible. Snape could see it was real as could other members of the audience and the wizard felt nothing good in associating with the animal.

He felt sympathy for it which was unexpected. The incident in fourth year played out like a movie in perfect detail within his mind. The Wolf-Man was passed him and progressing to the back of the audience where a crowd was gathering to see it up close. Great sorrow tugged inside Snape's chest as he thought of the werewolf he had known in school, as a person he wasn't too bad (for a Marauder)...but the beast?

To have such a monstrous power residing within yourself and when it wins over your body there is no stopping it, no controlling it, there is no humanity. It is a cruel ordeal in curses such as these, but what had the potions master puzzled was the consideration and compassion for the creature, and for the werewolf he once knew. For years a bitter hatred had arisen whenever thoughts of the werewolf came...but not tonight. Lupin is _cursed._ He's been punished enough.

About to ponder the reason for this change of heart; Snape's thoughts were interrupter as a large bang echoes throughout the theatre. Someone had probably thought it would be funny, thinking the Wolf-Man is fake, to make a noise and break the hypnotism...how wrong they were.

Screams of terror erupted from some people in the crowd and on looking back over his seat towards the rear of the theatre Snape was met with a bloody sight. The Wolf-Man growled and snapped at a petrified woman and _bit her hand clean off!_

Too panicked to react, the woman stared unfocused on the bloody stump where her hand used to be. Mr. Tall had mentioned that no one was safe here...guess she should have listened.

Before any more damage could be done the woman was able to put the animal under the hypnotism again and it swayed uncertainly almost as if it were drunk. The dainty hand dropped unceremoniously from its gaping jaw and hit the floor with a clumsy thudding. The growl died in its throat as it obediently followed her back down the aisle and up onto the stage again.

The other female assistant smiled and led the unfortunate woman towards the front and carried her blood soaked hand with her. From a pocket the assistant brought out a golden thread and a needle and started to stitch the hand back on. Muggles watched in fascination as the hand was reattached. Finishing the stitching, the assistant bit the rest of the thread free and asked the woman to wiggle her fingers which she did. Good as new.

People were astonished but relieved at the same time as they released tense sighs and applauded in sheer wonderment. Snape was amazed too...Pomfrey could heal some serious injuries with that stuff!

The Wolf-Man now returned to his cage and sealed in, people began to feel a bit braver. They started yelling at the assistants at how stupid it was to release such an animal and that the risks were too high and when Mr. Tall in a heartbeat reappeared centre stage he silenced the with a glare.

"I did warn you that the dangers here were very real" he began in his low but dramatic voice "I did ask that all who were afraid leave, didn't I? If you do not feel the entertainment is worth it then kindly take your exit now...but I know that you are curious and so we shall continue." Mr. Tall just as quickly as he came was missing again and the wolf-man was pulled off stage right behind the wings not to be seen again.

Snape was not outraged, what could he have expected from a monster?

Some muggles did leave but the vast majority stayed to see what was next; this was getting rather exciting.

The next performer came out to the front of the stage and introduced himself as Alexander Ribs – he was able to calm people down after such a terrifying start. He was the skinniest man Snape had ever seen – he looked like a skeleton! There seemed to be no flesh o his person and he would have been scary had it not been for his friendly smile and ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a pink tutu and danced around the stage – everyone was laughing (including Snape)

No one he knew was around and therefore the wizard didn't have to hold up such a barrier and could actually unwind, granted it was an odd setting to be relaxing in, but then again Snape wasn't your average guy.

After a while Alexander stopped dancing and began to stretch; he was a contortionist. He was able to bend his body into sickeningly awkward positions. He was so thin he took out two beaters and began playing his ribs like a xylophone whilst still flexing his body. Eventually Alexander began twisting his body from the waist up, it twisted time and time again until everyone had lost count and then he unwound at in impossible speed like a propeller of a helicopter.

Alexander Ribs was rewarded with a massive applause and begs for more.

The Next freak after the contortionist was Rhamus Twobellies, a man who had two stomachs and could eat things that could kill a normal human being. Snape, as someone who usually ate very little, felt slightly sick as he watched Rhamus chow down two trolleys of food in less than five minutes. The fat performer made the floors creak and grumble in protest as he marched around. He then began eating metal bits and bobs, nuts and bolts, cutlery and even glass!

A couple of people had left to be physically sick elsewhere but Snape kept his meal down as he continued to watch Rhamus and was relieved to see the ending of the act. That was..._gross!_

Snape could only chuckle inwardly at the state the audience was in after Rhamus' act ad he awaited the next horrifying treat.

Next was Truska. The very pretty blonde woman which Snap had seen upon waking up in the tent. Mr. Tall reappeared to speak on her behalf as she could not speak English. Truska was sitting at the front with her legs dangling over the edge of the stage. She received a few whistles and cat calls which were to be expected. Then Mr. Tall's words caught everyone by surprise – she was the bearded woman!

Truska pinched her delicate nose and stroked her smooth milky skin and indeed a blonde beard proceeded to _grow._ It came in thick and fast until it reached the length of Dumbledore's! People at random were chosen to attempt to cut the newly grown facial hair but none could. Not even with shears which Mr. Tall had handed out.

Truska made her way down the aisle and people were able to stroke her beard and on her way back down she paused at Snape to flick the hair over him and wink. The hair was soft and glossy just like normal hair so how could it not be cut?

The bearded lady took her place again on the front of the stage and started stroking the beard and holding her nose...the beard grew back _in!_ After about thirty seconds the hair receded back to her flawless skin where not even stubble was left behind. She received more whistles and the applause was huge as she led off with a smirk. Mr. Tall then announced the interval.

Muggles turned to each other in disbelief to discuss the first half of the show. Letting out a breath the wizard took the short time to contemplate his reasons for being there, he wasn't just curious; he felt drawn to the Cirque du Freak and couldn't wait to see more...but the dread of thoughts about why they wanted him here made him feel ill.

The fifteen minutes passed slowly but eventually the trumpets sounded again and the show continued with part two.

_Then it was the git._ Hans Hands. The bugger which had frightened the poor professor close to having a heart attack was on the stage.

Hans told the story of how he came to having this act and it was slightly predictable but interesting all the same. His father had been born without legs and so instead of being wheeled everywhere he had learned to walk on his hands just as people to on their feet. He had taught this skill to his children; Hans was the best at it.

Hans sat down and pulled his legs up and then wrapped his feet around his neck. He stood up on his hands and 'walked' around the stage steadily. Snape was secretly hoping Hans would fall flat on his face. Hans then challenged 4 men who felt they could out run him and they were timed for the 100 metres as they sped around the auditorium. The performer won as he completed the race in under eight seconds which is actually a new world record.

Hans then continued to show off with fancy flips based only on his hands and fingertips.

However, looming in the darkness of the wings stood Mr. Tall and the next performer awaiting the end of Hans' act. The man next to Mr. Tall was dwarfed in size next to him but looked massively more menacing.

Still hidden, the duo peered out into the audience and spotted the Potions master amongst them. He appeared to be enjoying it.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mr. Tall barely above a whisper as he turned to his friend.

A smirk curled dangerously at the corners of the smaller man's pale, almost none existent, lips. "He will do quite nicely. Young but not _too_ young...and methinks he sports some morbidity within him."

"He is rather dark...especially for a human" chimed the giant.

Nodding maliciously, the shadow hidden performer spotted one of the crew signalling his entrance as Hans was being applauded in his exit and promptly ended the conversation "trust me when I say that last part shall be changing very soon..."

Snape loved the next act as a man called Mr. Crepsley entered the stage with a small cage in hand. The cloth over it was pulled away to reveal a large deadly spider called Madam Octa. Mr. Crepsley wore a red suit and matching cape, a crop of red hair on his head which all made him look over-dramatic and very show-biz. A long scar marred the man's pale white face over one eye and he instantly got peoples' attention.

Snape was very on edge in the beginning. These were muggles and did not know of the magic world; they didn't know exactly what Mr. Crepsley was..._a vampire!_

Being an adorer of the Dark Arts the professor could tell exactly what kind of freak this was. There were many different types of vampire in the world, some were simply generic and could not pass it on via bite, some were 'infected' through mutated versions of the curse and then, like Mr. Crepsley, some were deadly and complicated in ancient ways of magic. Snape wouldn't have been able to tell that he was a vampire had he not have had the marks on his fingers.

The ancient vampires in order to turn a human into one of their kind used a blood transfusion through the finger tips by where the blood would mix. It was supposed to be very painful for both the vampire and the human but this allowed them to bite and drink from people without infecting them. Thank Heaven for small mercies.

But why was there a vampire working in a circus?

These types of vampires were ones for stealth and to go unnoticed, some movements f the moon made them bolder, but the majority of the time they just clung to the darkness and took waited for a feed. Occasionally there would be a rogue whom went on killing sprees but the ancient vampires took care of that themselves in executions. It was rare that danger left the knowledge and control of the main group and so there was little known of them to most wizards. But Snape loved the Dark Arts and memorised every nook and cranny; hence how he knew of the areas of inaccessible magic before.

Mr. Crepsley performed with the spider, who was just as vicious as she looked, as she could kill someone within seconds of a bite. She was trained to only paralyse with the first bite and then kill with the second – as was demonstrated on a goat. Poor thing. The vampire was abl to control Madam Octa by playing a flute, he had her lift mini-weights, eat a plate full of flies with the aid of a knife and fork. She spun webs in pretty pictures and was able to walk on her two back legs to the front of the stage. She was a frightening sight, fat, black and hairy with lots of beady red eyes. Whe Mr. Crepsley got the spider to make a web over his mouth which is when Mr. Tall had to intervene with another flute to control her. If he didn't, Madam Octa might kill the vampire.

Most were terrified of the arachnid and people in the front row gasped and tried to create as much space between them as possible. Snape didn't mind spiders, they were quiet functional creatures which enjoyed their solitude. They are actually quite sweet and uninterested creatures dispite popular belief. (A/N: I love spiders)

All-in-all it was an impressive act and Snape was only glad that it hadn't focused on Mr. Crepsley's 'other talent.' He was waved off with a huge applause as he carried the mean looking Madam Octa off in her cage.

After that act there were only two more. The first was Gertha Teeth. A butch woman with teeth strong enough to bite through steel and withstand a chain-saw (as she showed) it was quit the sight. And finally were simply two acrobats; they were very good acrobats but compared to the rest of the acts it seemed a waste of an ending. Why end on such a low note?

Mr. Tall instantly appeared in front of the closing curtains and said a farewell from the cast of the Cirque du Freak. The lights to the theatre switched on - It was a nasty trick. People screamed in shock and horror at the huge snake which slithered down the aisle with a scale covered child close behind. It was the snake from the tent, its hug green body moving gracefully past the horrified audience members. Snape felt like he was seeing an old friend.

The child must be the 'snake-boy' as his skin was a pale green in the face and the rest of his body was covered in green and yellow scale. He had semi-long yellow and green hair and his fingers and toes were webbed. Said 'snake-boy' waved his reptilian hand as he and the snake stood on the stage by Mr. Tall and bowed.

"Now that truly is the _end_ of the show!" said the Giant ad for the final exit, once the reptilian pair moved behind the curtain, Mr. Tall chuckled a soundedly evil laugh and disappeared. His laugh still echoing.

It was eerie and very unsettling but the crowd applauded and begged for an encore. None came however and people began to take their leave.

Snape was amazed. It was one of the most spectacular shows he's ever been to see. The fear made him feel alive and all the unexpected twists and turns made the freak show almost poetic. A small nagging voice in the mind of the wizard told him not to let his guard down. It was still unclear why the Cirque had wanted him to attend so badly. If he was to find out he would find out soon; he couldn't control it and therefore it best not to think on it too much.

Snape left the old shabby theatre with his head numb of serious thought. He couldn't ponder on the danger that this experience could have been and looking back he couldn't believe how stupid he ws for ignoring all the bad signs. But nothing bad had happened to him and it seemed as if he was going to make a safe journey home.

The wizard was walking silently through the freezing streets of the city, aimlessly looking for a place alone so h could portkey the hell out of there. It was almost 1am and it was so cold that Snape pulled at his black cloak and folded his arms over his chest. He was shivering but it was still very calming, the dead on night was so still he felt he could just stand out there till dawn.

Snape was in a good mood (for once) as he went off on a delightful daydream about the Cirque du Freak. With his wizarding talents he would be capable of putting on quite the act himself; a swish of a wand (which muggles would presume was just a prop) and he could make someone's hair turn green and other such things. Entertaining muggles in an illegal freak show actually didn't sound so bad!

This was a very pleasing daydream, and yes, it made the usually scowling potions professor, oh god, _smile! _

Clearly not naive enough to actually think on the idea seriously, he knew that he belonged in Hogwarts and that working in the circus was probably no piece of cake. Never mind with the fact that these were actual freaks. But it was still a sweet thought and, if anything was able to make Snape genuinely smile, nobody knocked it!

Ducking into an alley, only a couple muggles are still around, Snape tried to ground his thoughts before travelling via the portkey. The uncomfortable ride was easiest on a sound mind.

But Snape's attention was grabbed by a low hiss. It was very strange hiss but he couldn't place it. Turning his head to face down the alley, it was caked in darkness and any light was blocked over the high stone walls.

In all horror movies, this would be the time a character thought it was a cat and went looking for it to settle his nerves but was instead the unexpecting victim of some mad serial killer. He _had _to stop watching scary movies.

Shaking his head, Snape turned to stand by the edge of the alley where there was more light but just as his back was turned a flash of red swished before him and something clutched his shoulder pulling him back.

He hadn't seen it coming, his breath was knocked out of him as he was violently forced to back up against the wall half hidden I shadows. The person that had forced his return was now in front of him, pale hands grasped firmly on his shoulders, face only inches away. _Mr. Crepsley!_

A vampire had him backed up against the wall of a dark alley, no one knew Snape was in this city and the authorities clearly wouldn't know of the touring circus..._why hadn't Snape listened to his own common sense?!_

The vampires fierce dark eyes piercing through Snape's usually calm and refined exterior and making the wizard feel like he was about to collapse in terror. Was this a rogue vampire?

Mr Crepsley's face crinkled in manic wickedness before he began with his dark intentions.

Vampires were strong and even with magic Snape probably couldn't fend him off indefinitely. Snape was doomed to the fate given by Mr. Crepsley...but it was a most unexpected one.

Half expecting to end up as a blood drained murder victim, he had been partly relieved, but mostly horrified to the very core, to find out the intentions of the bloodthirsty circus performer.

Mr. Crepsley moved his snow-white hands to open Snape's flat against the wall behind him, upon doing so the vampire cut the fingertips beneath the quick with his long-nailed fingers. The bloodsucker's fingertips already bleeding, he pressed them to the wizards and began shifting the blood flow.

Shock.

Fear.

Pain.

_Ancient Blood Transfusion!_


	3. Scratching the Surface

_(A/N: Hello, I'm back with chapter three and thank you for the great reviews. I have to say that after so many fics I believe I have finally found my niche as I fail to lose interest in this particular story. The plot is thick and clear in my mind and I am eager to write my ideas down. _

_I have to say that Remus appears in this chapter and that his behaviour is not his usual but it will all be explained soon. Also, I know in the book from which the circus theme is based vampire's don't actually get fangs but in my story they do. Be prepared as this chapter signifies the start to Snape's adventures. Enjoy...)_

* * *

Scratching the Surface

By Enchantress Nova

The distressed potions master couldn't move if his life depended on it. Mr. Crepsley was shifting the directions of blood flow to mix his with Snape's; effectively about to turn him into a vampire. He couldn't think and couldn't put up any resistance. A large percentage of blood must be exchanged in order for the reaction to be complete and the method was far from painless. It felt like every vein inside his body was made of sandpaper and that some invisible monster was clawing his body apart from the inside out.

Trying to scream but only able to form a hoarse whimper, the wizard could only focus on not passing out from the horrific torture being practiced upon him. As if the new blood was acidic it coursed with forced determination and scraped its way around. Beads of sweat began rolling down Snape's strained face and felt freezing in the cold night air. His ebony hair clung to his sides of his face with the odd strands falling carelessly over his eyes which were promptly shut in attempts at blocking out the current situation. His insides were or fire and his eyes were ready to burst. This could not be happening.

For a moment Snape felt as though he was simply going to split in two or explode in an agonising result of Mr. Crepsley's assault. Even if the wizard had been able to open his eyes his vision would be dark and distorted, shapes blurred and menacing. But he didn't want to see. Horror movies were one thing but when it came to real life the visual is traumatising.

Why would anyone go through this torment to turn _him_ into a vampire? Despite how lean Snape is, clearly he would make a much better 'midnight snack' than a bloodsucking creature of the night. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore...

Able to feel every movement of blood as it was pumped unnaturally around his fear stricken body he felt severely ill and thought he was going to throw up foully. Maybe he should have just to piss off the damned vampire...but things were already bad enough without upsetting his attacker.

Despite being unable to think clearly, emotions had declared one thing. Mr. Crepsley was the enemy. Turning him into one of their kind was not a sign of a mad killing vampire which just made Snape's head hurt even more since he was sure this horrid creature was the evil spawn of Lucifer. Mr. Crepsley had no reason and no right to do this. Maybe this was why Snape had forgiven Remus during the performance...he needed room to hate a new monster.

The circus performer would die gruesomely for this. Someday, Snape would hunt him down and end him. The world wouldn't mind the loss of one itty bitty vampire...hell the world might benefit. The building resentment within the potions master fuelled this promise tenfold...however, for now, all he could do was wait for the pain to pass and then attempt escape.

The suffering only intensified as the blood transfusion drew to an end. Snape couldn't even feel his hands anymore. It was as if a tidal wave of fire and rusty nails hit him with the force of the world behind it and he could only wait for his mind to return to the real world once more.

Mr. Crepsley was not in good shape after the transfusion. Serves the Bugger right. The vampire huffed and puffed and seethed through his ghost white teeth. For the first time there was actually colour in his cheeks. The vampire's claw like fingers slowly fell away from Snape's still bleeding ones and the wizard slumped to his knees in exhaustion. Mr. Crepsley was not spared in the pain of the blood transfusion as the sweat from his brow dripped down his face and to the dank alley floor creating an eerie echo which bounced against the tattered brick walls..

Panting from the attack, Snape's obsidian eyes fluttered open and stared dazed at the man before him. From his possession on the alley floor Snape could see the red suit and with a lot of effort managed to lift his head further to actually stare that wretched Mr. Crepsley in the face. Said face was far more demented now and Snape's own blood being put into the vampire's body had made him appear far more inhuman. Mr. Crepsley's face was losing the flushed look fast and returning to the previous paper white skin, the red of his hair was sticking to his head and almost looked like paint (but more like blood) and the lines to his face were jagged and dark like his very skin was weaved from the very fibres of the bloodthirsty and damned.

Snape would have been frightened had he the strength to feel anything other than the aches all through his body and the utter confusion rattling his throbbing brain. Strength left him and Snape's eyes fell fixed on the Vampires matching scarlet shoes and his head drooped downward. Harsh breathing and the erratic bounding of his heart against his ribs were the only things Snape could notice.

The circus performer had regained his composure and was now staring down at the black head of hair before him. The vampire had to suppress the mischievous grin at the way they would appear to anyone turning into the Alley regarding how Snape was on his knees panting in front of a frightening man with a cape on...rapist scene much? But all joking aside the vampire was not proud of what he had just forced upon the professor, he had done nothing and yet there was much in store for him...and not just the new blood curse. Getting Snape to attend the show had been step one and the blood transfusion had been the next; Snape had no idea how much trouble was awaiting him.

As Snape began to calm down (too numb to react) Mr. Crepsley just had to say something, anything, so rather oddly offered "apologies kid" as he raised a pale hand and smiled in a peaceful gesture.

The wizard was stunned. There was no way that had just happened. The pain, the blood and the assumed turning..._never_. Denial was his friend now and there was nothing going to change his mind. He. Would. Not. Turn.

And what kind of apology was that?! And he is not a _kid!_ He teaches _kids_ and he certainly shares nothing even slightly in common with any of them...annoying little hellions. Mr. Crepsley must have lost his mind for such a response.

"Hey kid, look at me..." asked the vampire flatly not wanting to scare the wizard any further but it didn't work. The idea of looking at that monster again had actually been a shocking awakening as Snape stared wide eyed at the ground. The denial which had calmed him slightly was now racing through his mind in a hectic panic. The determination for not turning into a creature of the night himself was changed into inner sobs and fears for what are too terrible to believe but also too horrifying to ignore.

He couldn't be one. Just couldn't be. This was as if alarms were going off and the oxygen had disappeared as he found himself struggling to breathe and function. The fright was overwhelming and he thought he might black out as the walls started spinning and any balance and grace the professor had previously possessed had been transferred elsewhere. Probably to the damned vampire for all the blood he'd taken!

He had to get out of here. Afraid for his life, Snape somehow managed to stand finding his feet and suddenly sprang into a dash to the right of his attacker towards the open street. Almost out of the Alley, so close yet so far, Mr. Crepsley launched forward and they both crashed to the cold hard ground. Struggling furiously and getting in a good couple kicks Snape was still unable to fight off the incredibly strong vampire. He knew he couldn't but he had to try.

An instant later and the professor's hands her pinned above his head by the vampire's and being held still. Eyes widened and breathing hitched as Snape found himself completely at his mercy.

"You can't escape what just happened Severus" began Mr. Crepsley. He spoke like he cared a damn what happened to Snape but how could Snape really believe that? "You're one of us now" he hissed as Snape began to thrash and make things difficult "I have to teach you how to handle the change otherwise you won't st-"

Crepsley's rant was interrupted by someone he saw standing at the opening of the Alley. It was Mr. Tall. He stood by the tatty wall and locked eyes with the vampire. Just by looking at each other they were able to share some kind of understanding and the Vampire released his victim from his hold.

Scrambling away as soon as Mr. Crepsley had moved Snape came to lean against the wall and he quickly began searching his pockets for his means of escape; all the while never taking his eyes from the bloodsucker's face. Those dark eyes, strangely seemed filled with pity or sorrow or some other depressing emotion; and it only made the clumsy search for the portkey all the more frustrating.

And as if to make it worse the vampire spoke glumly "you will return to me" he stated it like a fact "you'll need my help whether you want it or not" Snape finally clasped his hand around the portkey "don't hesitate to call" finished Mr. Crepsley with a bittersweet grin as Snape finally made his exit.

A split second and the wizard was out of the Alley and back in Hogwarts, whilst Mr. Crepsley stayed crouched over the ground where he had been. Mr. Tall, who had been silent the entire time, appeared by his side and stared down at his friend.

They had shared the single understanding which had allowed Snape to take his leave. Simply that;

_He needed time to think._

* * *

Upon returning Snape had headed straight to his quarters. Luckily he felt ill which was able to distract him from his pressing thoughts. Nausea and great dizziness began to ail the professor to the point of where he could no longer stand. He hastily lay down on his bed, still dressed bar his cloak, on top of the covers and awaited his ailment to pass. But it didn't. Snape was ill well into morning and he found himself vomiting many times throughout the night but unable to move from the bed. He had cast so many cleaning spells on the carpet around his bed that he had lost count. The unwell potions master could only hope that it cleared up before the students began arriving...Yes. _That _was his main priority. He refused to acknowledge the vampire implications of his night and the prospects of becoming one. As far as he was concerned none of it ever happened. Not the invite. Not the freak show. Not anything.

The next day was not any better. In fact, it was _worse!_

Pain was everywhere. His entire body felt like it was being chiselled away from the inside out. The agony made him wonder if the vampire had simply poisoned him and honestly with the hell he was experiencing death seemed not only likely but also quite appealing.

Snape's suffering had stretched on for hour of the day, not eating and no sleeping as second after second of torture tore his attention to simply not losing his marbles. Snape had ever known pain like this; it was so unnatural and overbearing. Even being slashed at by a werewolf wasn't this bad!

Silent screams were forced into a pillow which the professor had been clinging to for hours. His head hurt both from the illness and the tears. They had been streaming for hours in the agony and now it seemed as if Snape could cry no more. He had none left to give.

Finally, the pain began to recede and Snape's curled up body was able to relax. It was a strange feeling. Snape had expected to feel exhausted after such an ailment but he didn't. He had been sweating and now the cool soaked body felt refreshed in the early evening air. He felt, not only awake, but alive! He felt so much younger as if he could run a marathon ad have energy to spare and upon standing up he noticed that something was different.

As a very graceful man no one else would notice but his sense of balance was improved tenfold as were his hearing, his smell and his eyesight. Not that he ever had bad eyes or hearing etc but it was simply as if they had intensified overnight. Maybe they had. Shaking his head of these thoughts Snape numbly made his way to take a shower, the sweating had made him quite grimy and the heightened sense of smell was not helping.

Turning on the shower head Snape undressed, his pale and lean body almost glowing as he stepped under the hot water. Scrubbing himself spotless first, taking his time in removing the blood from his fingertips and going over his scars (he forgot he had so many) and applying his shampoo Snape was now thoroughly clean and was now just leaning against the tiled wall as hot droplets rained down upon him.

He couldn't think. He didn't _want _to think. He refused to believe the vampire business and somehow ignoring it helped him. He refused to turn.

Feeling a little light headed from the lack of sleep and food Snape placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and after a couple minutes the dizzy spell vanished. But Snape was still staring at his hand.

The tiles were supposed to be white and had always seemed to; until now. For beside Snape's skin the tile was dull and grey in comparison. His skin glowed a purest white and radiated an unnatural life to it. Mesmerised by his own skin Snape looked down over the rest of his body and found it all to be the same, his scars were only a light grey colour (they almost looked silver) and he realised that he looked just as fresh and lively as he felt.

Deciding he had had quite a long enough shower Snape stepped out onto the equally white(dull) tiles of the floor and made his way towards the sink to brush his teeth. But yet again he was stopped as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink.

Nothing had truly changed but he looked very different. His usually sallow face was beaming and healthy and his features appeared sharper and better looking. He looked a lot younger skin wise but the maturity in his eyes gave away his lengthy experience and intelligence.

His hair was the same colour as always and was slicked back but the water...but something told him that this time there would be no grease. His eyes, whilst had always been black, seemed to glimmer in ways they never had before. Like there was a magic behind them. Things were changing; and things were changing fast.

Snape quickly brushed his teeth (which he noticed were whiter and healthier too) and left to dress himself. Dressing in all black attire, no cloak, Snape's now dry hair was brushed and looking glossy and beautiful as never before and he made his way down to the Hall to eat supper.

Unable to understand why, but rather in a joyful mood, Snape felt stronger and more energetic than ever. Even as a child he was never one to get hyper or get over excited but now he simply had more energy than he knew what to do with. But he had a reputation to keep and so, with his trademark scowl he proceeded towards the Hall.

Upon arriving several of the professors had glanced and held their gaze suspiciously. They had noticed he had been missing all day, which was very unlike him, and that he somehow looked different. They just couldn't place it and they weren't about to ask.

Snape took a seat by Professor McGonagall and began filling his plate. Now he was seriously hungry. He took all his usual favourites (for his sweet tooth) but now there was a new craving. For meat. Chicken, beef, pork – Snape had never really been a carnivore before. If he was served it he would eat it without complaint but it was not his favourite...but now he loved it.

"Severus you look very well this evening" began McGonagall as she watched Snape chow down and noticed just how young and refreshed he looked. Snape replied a quiet (and rather awkward) thank you and returned to his food. Deciding there was no point in getting between a man and his meal McGonagall ended the talk there.

Albus Dumbledore had appeared late to supper looking rather glum but upon seeing Snape his expression lifted into one of undeniable joy.

"Severus I am glad to see you out and about, where have you been?" asked the headmaster as he took a seat on the other side of Snape to Minerva.

Gulping down a large portion of chicken quite painfully Snape answered "I was quite ill last night and this morning but I have improved and I feel totally better now Albus" said Snape in a tone which revealed that he did not wish to speak further on the matter which the old man had picked up on immediately.

Taking the discarded subject in stride Dumbledore changed the topic of conversation to how well Snape appeared but the object of these compliments simply waved them away. Albus never would have guessed the young professor had been ill just today.

"Why were you late to supper?" offered Snape in attempt at avoiding his new appearance.

"Ah yes that" started Albus sheepishly "I was visited unexpectedly by the man whom I had planned on posting as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and he informed me that he would be declining my offer. If only he had told me sooner I could have looked for someone else before the classes begin. But one must not cry over spilled milk; classes will simply have to be cancelled util I can find a suitable replacement."

"For declining so close to the new term I should assume he had good reason to; if not he's a-"

Before Snape could verbalise any obscene opinion Albus lifted a hand in friendly request for him to halt. "He had sufficient reason; he had business of importance elsewhere"

"Did he say what sort of business?" Snape pressed but the headmaster only shook his head.

Whoever this guy was he clearly didn't care about the inconvenience this caused for the teachers, the school or the pupils...good thing he's not going to be a professor. Snape and Dumbledore spoke little after that but apparently the man who had been the potential DADA teacher was still in the castle. Said man was apparently once a student and was just taking a walk around to reminisce to himself. _This guy sounded like a complete prick!_

* * *

Snape finished his meal with a full-stomached and full-hearted sigh and decided a supper like that could not go without being walked off.

Making his way up one of the large towers of the castle Snape sat and looked out over the grounds. It really was a beautiful place. Snape smiled to himself; it looked like summer today – not the usual cloudy chilly weather Britain usually wore. The sun was out for all to see and lit up the world beneath to let it bask to the limits of their splendour. The green grass shimmered and the waters glittered for miles until it met horizon. The summer time meant that the days were longer but Snape could see that the day was waning and that in only a few minutes it would die completely.

The world was always so poetic. It was a strange thought but it was a true thought. There is poetry in everything from the largest tidal wave or volcano eruption to the smallest flower bud or pebble. Absolutely magnificent.

"I could just look at this for hours" suddenly spoke a man's voice from behind. Snape quickly turned his head to see him.

The man was scruffy, in faded blue jeans and a black shirt, he had a little stubble and his light brown hair glowed in the light of the fading sun. His eyes were brown too and they looked like they were about to melt in the hot sun because they looked so warm. He looked strangely familiar but Snape could not place him. It was only then that Snape realised that he was staring and turned away with an 'hmph.'

The man could only shrug and take a seat next to the moody professor, he couldn't suppress the grin on his lips and Snape was only getting more and more irritated but the way the stranger was looking at him.

Eventually unable to ignore this man any longer Snape turned his gaze to meet the other stranger's and asked "Who _are_ you?"

"I _was_ meant to be the new DADA teacher but I'm pretty sure you'll know about that" he stated in his ever happy tone. He had a voice just as warm as his eyes. "But as for who I am...do you honestly not remember me?"

This question sparked Snape's attention immediately and he admitted to the 'stranger' that he seemed familiar but was not recognisable. The man put on a mock-hurt face and pretended that his heart had been crushed. This man wasn't just a prick but he was also a clown.

Eventually the over-dramatics died and the man seemed as though he was actually going to answer. The man moved closer until he was staring Snape in the face a smile opposing a scowl as they stared at each other.

Those two little words were all it took. They were uttered so quietly but the words cut like knives and rang sirens within the potions master which could deafen an elephant. It was him. It was the werewolf.

Remus Lupin.

Snape was speechless. A battalion of emotions crashed and exploded but all fell to a mute tongue. Hate, pity, bitterness, disgust, fear; all feelings were raging like a war inside of him but there were no victors yet to claim his voice and so he said nothing. He simply stared.

Remus tipped his head to one side trying to figure out Snape's reaction, he never was good at reading people. But he knew Snape well enough that what his mischievous mind was cooking up to snap Snape out of his daze would probably not sit well with him. But he didn't care. Snape just looked so stunning in the now dimming sunlight and with what information the werewolf had...how could he resist?

What had been smile versus scowl soon became smirk _on _surprised. Remus had moved forward and _kissed _him. To say that such an act was unexpected would be an understatement. Snape was frozen with shock; a man he had resented for years was back at Hogwarts and kissing him! Safe to say this was not a usual occurrence.

Snape would have pulled back immediately if he had felt there was not more behind Remus' gesture. There was a spark when the lips had connected, a passion and a longing like never before. The kiss was not in any way of an adult nature and yet the want and the need were conveyed excruciatingly bluntly in such a sweet kiss. The potions professor didn't know what had come over him, he had never (soberly) kissed a man before, never mind a Marauder, but he felt himself give in to Remus and he gently, but noticeably, began to kiss back.

Snape's mind just had to be missing, accepting a ticket to an illegal freak show, actually attending it and now kissing his mortal enemy?! But getting his mind back wouldn't help him understand any of it; it would only find more reasons to be confused.

After a minute of the gently kissing; Remus' hands moved to sit on Snape's hips. It hadn't been possessive or even provocative as Snape had been expecting. Instead the placement of the hands only made him feel safe and secure in the embrace of the werewolf. Remus tenderly flicked his tongue over Snape's bottom lip asking for entrance. Snape didn't care that it was Remus that was kissing him or even that it was a man trying to dominate him. It all sounded too crazy in Snape's mind but he did it anyway...he parted his lips.

The werewolf's tongue slid gracefully into the dazed professor's mouth, tasting and exploring every inch of it. The tongue danced over teeth and played with the professor's teasingly but tenderly. Snape felt completely at ease which made no sense at all given his current predicament and placed his hands on Remus' shoulders. Snape couldn't explain any of it, but he could feel instinct pulling at him as if what was happening between the two foes was meant to happen. Like they were meant to _be._

Remus had been surprised when Snape had kissed him back although he shouldn't have been. He knew more on the situation than Snape and knew of the 'instinct' which he must be undoubtedly basing his actions on. The poor potions master must be feeling so confused and lost. His world must be a mess right now with all that's been happening...but he would be finding out the truth soon and that would have to do.

The kiss heated in an instant. It was as if a bomb had went off as they began clinging to each other. Snape's hands had moved up around Remus' neck and pulled him down to deepen the already fiery kiss. Remus' hands were moving all over Snape's torso, back and arms. The exploration of the professor just made him even more curious and he was hungry for more.

Even Remus hadn't expected to feel like this. How could it be that what had been such a sweet innocent kiss had turned into something so raw and...animal?

Snape moaned into the kiss though he had tried not to for dignities sake. But who gave a dam about dignity anymore? This was the single most thrilling make out session he had ever had. So lost in the embrace was the potions teacher that he hadn't even noticed them reclining and he only found out when he found himself lying down on the stone bench of the tower, the werewolf still kissing him.

Strangely, Snape didn't feel trapped or vulnerable in the presence of Remus Lupin. Instead he felt completely serene and cared for. What the hell was going on?

Remus was moaning as he continued to touch and kiss the other man, especially when Snape began running his elegant fingers through his hair, he had to suppress the animal within him from just ravaging him mercilessly. Being a werewolf there was always danger but fortunately he had been training to tame the beast and was more in control of it than ever now. But that didn't mean that the monster wasn't excited with such a delicious new companion.

Half expecting to be barged in on by a professor or a house elf, Snape was reluctant to lose himself completely. Something this good never stays long in the life of Severus Snape. Fate was subtle but not kind. For the embrace did end, but not through the fault of an intruder or some unexpected emergency...instead; the kiss ended on a sound.

A growl.

A low animal growl escaped Remus' throat in the pleasure of the moment but the noise which was triggered by eagerness also triggered Snape's retreat. He ceased the kissing instantly as he pulled his head back and released his grip on Remus' hair.

The reminder of the monster Remus really is shook away all feelings of euphoria from the potions professor as he watched the werewolf look back at him with great confusion. The fear was back. Remembering that hairy beast which wanted nothing more that his guts splayed over the grounds and his blood to drink. The same creature which tore at him with the intent to kill so many years before; not a man...not a wolf...but a monster.

How could he have been so stupid? Letting this thing claim him like a piece of meat? Snape was disgusted with himself but one thing was back...his resentment for the one and only Remus Lupin.

"Get off of me" snarled Snape.

Remus stared blankly at him. One minute ecstasy and the next was anger – he shouldn't be surprised, and honestly, he wasn't...just a bit melancholy. Things were not going to be easy.

The werewolf complied with the distressed Slytherin's request and stood up. Looking down at the professor Remus noticed how his hair was messy, the oh so pale cheeks were slightly flushed and that his lips were pink a swollen. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Snape couldn't muster a look of hate to his eyes for they were wide with undying fright. Remus felt sorry for him, such horrible memories have plagued the other wizard for so many years and now having come face to face (and not in the conventional form) with the object of all these terrors; Remus was only glad that Snape wasn't yelling or crying or some other upsetting thing.

"Get _out_"

Remus didn't need to be told twice as he turned to make his exit. He didn't have to stick around; Snape would be joining him soon enough anyway. But just before leaving Remus turned to face Snape from the doorway and muttered something haunting.

"Don't hesitate to call" smiled the werewolf before making his exit.

The menacing face of Mr Crepsley flashed in Snape's mind, the vampire had said the same thing upon his retreat and now Snape was seriously scared. Did they know each other? Were they in league and plotting against him?

Snape's head filled with too many questions to deal with and with that Snape surrendered. He would await any future horrors which might (would) come his way and he would not attempt to rationalise them. What was the point in being rational when dealing with two creatures of the damned?

* * *

Luckily Snape had seen no further sign of Remus Lupin and he was quite pleased about it. Why had that git been the potential DADA teacher anyway? Dumbledore knew of their 'past' and clearly no good could come of it. Perhaps the old coot had believed that they would move on and become friends...not a chance in Hell. But why had Snape just lay there and let that monster have his way with him? The feeling that what they had been doing was 'right' had been heavy in his gut at the time. Like they belonged in that embrace. It made no sense whatsoever.

Then it dawned on him. The feeling of being drawn to the kiss with Lupin was exactly like the feeling of being drawn to the Cirque du Freak! What did this mean? Was this like some sixth sense? If Snape wasn't careful he would go mad with all the chaos in his life lately. So he blocked it out. Denial had been kind to him this far and it was not about to change...he hoped.

The Students returned and classes had commenced on Monday...oh goody.

The first day was always hell. Nobody concentrated on what they were supposed to be doing as they were all too excited with stories of what they had done during their holidays. The new first years had arrived and were sorted at the ceremony and people clapped politely as each little one was categorised.

There were many new Slytherin which pleased Snape greatly and gave him hopes that the new school year wouldn't be so bad. The announcement of postponing DADA classes had many of the older students cheering happily minus one Granger who hated missing out on any form of learning.

The new first years had proved to be quite easy to manipulate once class had started and he felt rather glad to be just as scary as he was. No one crossed Professor Snape.

Many of the staff had mentioned how well he was looking and how he had changed but they could not place how. He would simply wave away the compliments but inwardly he was smiling. It was true; he did look great!

His lean body was now more toned and the scars no longer looked tragic and sad but instead graceful like art and powerful at the same time. The contrast between his flawless white skin and his now non-greasy jet black hair and onyx eyes made him appear very dramatic. Not to mention how well he _felt._ For all his personal life was a mess as he couldn't make heads nor tails of anything, his physical strength had improved overnight as he had proved by attempting a run through the forbidden forest during the holidays.

Not only did he attempt it, he had run like a stallion. No one had been around and the sheer mystery to Snape's new strength had been driving him slowly crazy. He had to experiment. He had run so fast he was practically flying over the grounds, he was leaping over fences and foliage with the greatest of ease, he had outran some creatures which had probably thought him an easy target but were wrong, but most shocking was that after he had completed the run he wasn't even puffed out!

Snape's senses were heightened beyond belief as he could hear conversations from the other side of the great hall clear as day. Good luck to any student trying to pull a prank under the watch of Severus Snape. But it seemed as though his hearing had come at a price, his ears were pointy! Only slightly; but there was a noticeable tip at the top of his ears which was easily hidden under his glossy black hair.

But one sense annoyed him to no end and half petrified him once it had totally registered. It had started during the holiday at lunch when he could smell a sugary metallic scent in the air. He spoke to Minerva to try and distract himself from the smell but he smelled it in her as well. Literally _in _her. Snape realised that what he could smell was the aroma of blood, even unexposed.

It was the last class of the day and Snape was hoping to make it out without any upsets. But be damned if said class did not have Neville Longbottom.

They were making a potion which was supposed to be green but the boy's was a most peculiar shade of orange. Longbottom had messed up his potion. Again.

Longbottom's possibly poisonous concoction was by the fellow Griffendores of Weasley, Potter and Granger. As Snape approached the round boy was becoming increasingly nervous as his clumsy fingers half mashed a flubberworm when he was supposed to be slicing it.

"Longbottom, did you by any chance chop the mandrake root when you were supposed to crush and did you add the mugwart before the dragons breath?" chimed the scary professor as he watched the boy squirm.

Snape was about to tell Longbottom to start again and that he would be staying behind to finish if need be but after the first word the fretful student had jumped at his voice and spilled and acidic vile over Snape's pale hand which had been leaning on the desk.

With a hiss of pain Snape's hand thrashed painfully over the wood of the table before he was finally able to grab an alkali vile to neutralise the burning.

It had all been so sudden that Snape didn't realise what had happened until Miss Granger had pointed it out in astonishment. When his hand had first been inflicted with the sting of the vile Snape's nails had scraped at the table leaving scratch marks all over the wood.

It looked as though a wild animal had clawed at it and the students only looked on in amazement. Regaining his composure (only slightly) Snape cast a spell to rid of the splinters sticking out dangerously and told them to get back to work. He told Neville to just get rid of the potion and that he would serve detention tomorrow; he also removed ten points from his house.

The class soon ended and there was a buzz at what had happened but luckily the rumour was met with 'no way' and 'do you honestly expect me to believe that Snape did _that_?'

Once the children were gone Snape inspected the table closely. Like a bear or a tiger the marks looked savage and animalistic. Slightly afraid Snape glanced down at his nails. No harm was done. He ignored the red scars on his fingertips but there was something new...his nails.

His nails were just as white as the rest of him and they were thicker and longer too. Like small daggers each nail was sharp and slightly pointed on the ends. He'd have to watch out for those.

Snape hurriedly made his way to the dungeons; he was slightly out of sorts and needed time to himself. Why couldn't he just have a normal life?

The worry began to set into the potions professor and he paced up and down his bathroom floor. The pressing realisation of what had just happened had made him feel very hot and so he removed his shirt and shoes and was breathing harshly. Snape was cursing to himself as he continued to march over the cold tiled floor. Frustration was building and his fists were clenched by his sides.

He refused to believe he was turning. He could never be some bloodlusting monster. He would sooner die and therefore this hell could not be happening to him. It was his mind, if you think about something enough your mind will play tricks on you. Maybe the first day was just a dream. Anything that meant that he was still a human!

Such strong feelings caused Snape to clench his hands too tight and those dangerous nails proved their edge as they cut deep into both of his palms.

The nails sliced cleanly making Snape gasp at the stinging sensation shooting up his arm. Upon looking down Snape could see that both his hands were bleeding a dark crimson which dripped eerily onto the floor. Snape lifted his hands up to lessen the blood flow and slowly moved towards the sink to wash it away.

But as he gazed down at his hands, the blood still leaking out creating two thick pools in the centre of them. An unnatural need began to manifest itself in Snape's gut, the blood called to him and his body crazed the seemingly delicious liquid.

At the sink Snape, trying to move his attention away, carefully manoeuvred his right hand to turn on the water. The tap was covered in blood in the process but there was nothing he could do about it.

Holding out the hand shakily, his fingers were feeling strangely tingly now, Snape was close to placing them under the water. He didn't know why he was hesitating so much. So close to just washing it away, something snapped.

Diving downward at an unstoppable speed Snape's mouth covered one of his palms and he began _drinking!_ He wasn't in control anymore. The sweet syrupy substance went down his throat as easily as water but tasted like heaven. All his senses were in ecstasy as Snape lapped at his palm like a hungry cat. Several minutes passed and soon no blood would come from that hand s he moved to the other eagerly.

Snape's mind was unaware of his behaviour, the blood was just so refreshing and sugary he could not resist drinking as much as would come out. But as the amount seemed to lessen the disappointment within the wizard drove him to do something totally unexpected, desperate and horrifying.

Snape began gnashing into his own hand; he tore the skin by the cut with his lengthening fangs and watched in half-hazy delight at the new scarlet streams forming which rolled over his wrists and down his arms to drip onto the floor.

Feeling no pain from his own mutilation the professor continued to lap at the blood which now covered his teeth and tasted thick on his tongue.

The pleasure was unlike anything Snape had ever experienced before, the blood made him feel refreshed and more alive than ever. Like the power of good was flowing into him in the delicious form of...wet...thick...luscious...red...blood.

Snape's gaze caught a glimpse of something in front of him. His reflection.

His eyes widened dramatically at the horror before him as him mind finally tuned into Sanity FM. How could this of happened?

Snape could barely recognise himself, fangs were bared as blood covered his lips and chin, it was smeared over his bare chest and ran rivers down his arms. Shadows had collected around his eyes and made him look demented...the blood had done this to him...the blood awoke a beast which could not be denied any longer.

A vampire...

Feeling without a soul to turn to in the world with these matters Snap finally crash landed into the realisation of what he had become. Panic, pain, fear and anger and a whole barrage of other feelings claimed his tongue at once...and he screamed.

Collapsing onto the cold and lonely floor Snape felt salty tears trickle down his face and drip onto the floor as the blood still did. Screaming for minutes on end, the uncontrollable trembling took over and Snape's gashed hand tingled almost painfully.

The copper taste was still in his mouth and he almost believed that if he could stop screaming that he would be physically sick. How could he have done this? How could he have done anything so terrible?

Curse Mr Crepsley for what he's cast upon Snape. He never wanted it, he hated it but there was no going back. Once turned into a vampire there was no reversing it. Snape could hardly breath, luckily his voice was becoming hoarse and the yelling was coming in raw and low. Someone will have heard him and either Albus or Minerva will be on their way to see the problem. And what if they saw this?

Eventually the cry died in his throat and Snape was left to whimper. He had nowhere to go to, no one to help him in his time of need...or was there?

Suddenly, somehow, Snape's mind began working again (Lord knows it had been a while)and he recalled one saying. The saying muttered by both Mr Crepsley and Remus Lupin...and so he called;

In a raspy voice he beckoned "Mr Crepsley...I need you"

Silence enveloped the room and Snape began to wonder if that had been false hope. But then there it came, the most simple reply, as from the door way the dark figure stood in his red cloak and suit and said;

"Yes?"


	4. Vampires Tell Tales

_(A/N: I just need to say this; I have never loved my reviewers more than I do now =) These have seriously been the best reviews I've ever gotten and I'm practically dancing with joy whenever I read them. Thank you so very much my wonderful reviewers._

_**Corlinda **__and __**Dust Particle**__, I must say that since this is so 'addictive' for you I am hesitant to bestow you with another fix...but I will because I'm a bad bad person...umm...__**person **__I give you this update as I do not wish for you to explode –it would be rather messy. Oh and __**DarlingSweet **__I'm loving your description of how I creep you out...and trust me when I say I shall continue to do so. *cheeky grins* _

_Normally, I would wait a while before updating, but as soon as I posted chapter 3 I was right back to typing. I love this story, it's been my favourite to write so far and I enjoy writing this very much. _

_Finally I make a small note that the term 'vampaneze' is from the third book of the 'Saga of Darren Shan: Tunnels of Blood.' This chapter is crucial as it explains the reasons for all that has been happening to Snape in the previous chapters.) _

* * *

Vampires Tell Tales

By Enchantress Nova

'Vampires. I am a vampire and now you too are a vampire whether you like it or not. Deal with it. Do not expect me to baby you and use pretty metaphors to cushion the hurts for I am not that kind of guy...well...not that kind of vampire.

I shall tell you from the beginning and please listen closely as I will not be pleased if I find myself repeating things I have already said. You are a professor I am sure you know how irritating that can be. But we digress. This is a long story and I should hope that with what has happened you will be eager enough to indeed retain this information. And so the story begins...

Over seven hundred years ago there was a war to end all wars. It was a conflict of two drastically differing beliefs amongst the vampire population. This is how we were separated; Good from Evil. The Good believed in being subtle and practical in their harvesting of blood from humans, they would take no more than they needed and they would remain unseen and out of trouble. They generally believed in the universal command of 'Thou shall not kill' although, as even humans practice, sometimes taking a life is necessary. In these extreme cases of punishment or mercy an execution would be performed...but as humanely and as justified as possible. We only took blood as without it we would perish.

The Evil had a different idea. The Evil, whom later came to call themselves 'vampaneze' in order to separate themselves from their vampire brethren, believed in taking the lives of those they drank from. They believed it cowardice to stick to the shadows and hide away from the lower humans. They wished to pick and slaughter them as if they were animals.

But they held other traditions which the vampires did not agree with either. When a vampire drinks someone to death, they can absorb that person's soul and inhabit some of their memories and characteristics, but the vampaneze found another use for the souls of their victims. Dark rituals. Rituals which commanded souls as a price...nothing 'good' ever came from sacrificial magic.

No one other than the vampaneze has ever known the abilities or the aims of their Dark Rituals, but we feared them, Hell's wrath in any form would be a threatening weapon. With the sacrificial rituals, it was conceivable that the vampaneze would summon a weapon capable of landing victory in their hands. This was when the plight of the vampire's was finally heard...

Giants, elves, dwarves, fairies, ogres, mages, many of the magic world's finest...yes, even wizards and witches came to our aid. These allies of ours dreaded what a triumph for the vampaneze would bring upon them also and so they fought alongside us and helped to beat them back.

The final battle raged and blood filled the air leaving the vampires and their comrades victorious. We had won the war.

The Evil Vampaneze were forced to sign a treaty and they would return to the vampire beliefs and would no longer murder innocent humans. Those who refused to sign were too dangerous to keep alive; and so they were executed. But, of course, some escaped and we could not track down all of the vampaneze and so the surviving few went into hiding...silently killing humans in the dead of night. This also meant that they were still practicing in the Dark rituals. We vampires were yet to see neither hide nor hair from the surviving vampaneze; for a while we believed that perhaps they had died out.

Unfortunately we know that this is not the case. Incidents of finding blood drained human corpses lead us to the realisation that the vampaneze were still lurking, roaming and picking off humans to their hearts desire and stealing their souls. We have found many and we have executed many...but we know that there is still a number out there. We do not know if this is a handful or a full population. All that the vampires do know is; that they are the enemy.

Fortune tellers spoke of a great war to come where the vampaneze would raise again, a dark force by their sides which shall bring about the extinction of the vampire race...effectively, wiping us from the face of the Earth completely.

For a few years now, more vampaneze have been found and executed, some interrogated for information but revealed nothing...meaning simply, that their numbers were growing and that they were hiding _something._ We feared this foretold war for centuries, forever shaken at the idea of the day of vengeance arriving sooner rather than later. Many visions have held horrific danger as death is neighbour to all and encases streets, homes and battlefields. For a long time we have believed that the offending vampaneze might become victorious if this war would infact occur;

Until one month ago...

Approximately thirty days prior to our meeting today, a line of Soothsayers, who were largely respected by the vampire council, shared a single vision. A vision which brought us, the vampires and Good, hope.

This vision still told of a war, its arrival unstoppable, but this time with the key to our victory over the vampaneze. Nothing was set in stone; the visions of vampire extinction were what was to happen should the Evil win...this vision showed us that the extinction of the vampaneze threat was to occur should the vampires succeed. Our only chance to land the war in our favour would be through...a saviour.

For centuries, waiting the time of their own apocalypse the vampires could not have been more thrilled by the prospect of triumph. Finally with a glimmer of hope they were eager to use whatever information had been blessed upon them.

The vision had told us that the inevitable war ahead would not be easy on either front; even with our saviour. But without him we will undoubtedly fail...he is the only chance we have at survival. Despite not being of warrior birth, our saviour will act on a higher instinct, leading him to new paths and to unlock secrets which will only aid the Good. Much of the vision was blurred, no great relevance stood in graphic pictures of the hurt and dying and the mystery of our saviour's road ahead was unknown...but one part to the vision was clear as day.

Like a movie, the Soothsayers watched in their own minds the happenings to come in one quiet moment amongst the chaos of war. Several warriors sit, injuries being nursed for a battle about to catch up to them any minute, our saviour sits their also with a tired expression upon his face. In the serenity of the moment the group speak to calm their nerves. This information is priceless. The talking of 'how it all started' echoes around them as they share exhausted feelings on the event. A time, a date and several names and reasons are spoken of. We then came to understand some of our saviour's story but this vision had to be the stimulus for such as actions as otherwise our saviour would never have been brought to us.

The vision gave us a choice, act at the time and date given and in the fashion described...or face extinction. We had little time once the final judgement was given for us to act on what this vision told us to do.

The initiation of our saviour to the war had to be executed as the vision had foretold otherwise we risked the chance of losing him. What we had to do was immoral and inhumane as the vision forced us to blood our saviour and condemn him to a life of the damned. But with the weight of an entire population on your shoulders, which would you choose?

We could not allow this chance to pass us by. We had to take steps to ensure the safety of our people. As was told in the vision, I, Larten Crepsley, was to be the one to blood the saviour against his will.

Tracking him down was simple; the clear part to the vision had revealed his name and his appearance to us, but anything after would be a complete mystery. For if this saviour failed the war would be lost to us...this man we have learned;

_Is Severus Snape!'_

.

Umm..._okay...._

Snape was speechless yet again, (how could he not be?) as he stared at Mr Crepsley in disbelief. What the hell had this guy been smoking? Snape...a saviour? Snape began to wonder if all these people were crazy.

The shaken potions professor glanced around the tent, which he had been taken to after his reunion with the vampire, and spotted Gertha teeth testing her strong nashers on Truska's flowing beard. With this the wizard concluded, yes, these people _are_ crazy!

Snape couldn't feel anything; he didn't know what it felt like to have your feet placed firmly on the ground anymore and it broke any layer of ice Snape held in place to distance people. Snape was scared. He needed help. Dignity meant nothing.

A bitter wind nipped at Snape's exposed upper half as he sat on top of the mattress on the ground and many quilts were messily piled around him. He hadn't bothered to dress before following Mr Crepsley through the fireplace of his dungeon rooms.

It had been silent since the moment of meeting again. Mr Crepsley's "yes?" had gone unanswered as Snape's terrified and desperate eyes had only been able to shift from the vampire to his own bleeding hands; the blood still flowing in small rivers down Snape's arms until gravity forced them to drip to the floor. Snape had been screaming in horror then, most likely having sparked the attention of staff, but all they would find is a discarded shirt and pair of shoes, a missing professor and a puddle of blood smeared over the sink and white tiled floor. Actually, that's quite a lot to find...oh well; that's the least of Snape's worries right now.

Mr Crepsley, upon realising Snape's state, had simply taken Snape by the arm and lead him to the exit; vie fireplace they had returned to the place of inaccessible magic where Snape's journey had first began. All the while Snape had held his hands as far away as possible, utterly disgusted by the evidence they held. No words were exchanged between the vampire and..._well._..other vampire, they had just made themselves comfortable of the mattress. Snape refused to lie down no matter how ill he felt.

Mr. Tall had joined them promptly and at Snape's physical shaking, the giant had called for a comfort to be brought to the distraught wizard. The snake. The reptile was currently wrapped around Snape's waist, as it had been on their first encounter, and had served incredibly well to easy the professor's nerves.

But the circus performers had never failed to creep him out as Mr Crepsley had motioned for Snape to let the vampire tend to his hand. Still no words exchanged. Snape was close to voicing some protest as his hand was then licked by Mr Crepsley. Rather grossed out, Snape's hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a fearful irritation had knotted its way into Snape's stomach. Thankfully, the vampire had finished licking his hand before the wizard began to holler, and upon inspecting his hand Snape had found that a gash no longer marred his palm. _Vampires had healing spit?!_

It was as if the skin had never been broken in the first place and Snape stared in soundless awe.

The silence was deafening. Eventually words would have to be exchanged and there was only on distressed plea that the wizard could grasp enough to voice. "Why me?"

Obviously the answer he had received about being the foretold saviour of the Good against Evil had not been what Snape was expecting. Snape had hung on to every word of the vampire's tale as if his life depended on it, and from the sounds of things, it did. But he was still at a loss for a response. This was unusual, generally Snape was one for a quick and witty retort, but in this past week he had simply been baffled beyond coherent thought. _He _was supposed to help vampires win a war which hadn't even started yet?! This was sheer insanity if ever the young professor had heard it...although for all it was completely mad, it did explain things.

The sudden urgency that Snape attend a specific nights performance at the Cirque du Freak, being blooded by a clearly less than happy vampire, the sorrowful look in Mr Crepsley's eyes after the blood transfusion were difficult to forget, and the strange sense. The odd instinct that had tugged at him, leading him to the Cirque, clearly this was where he was meant to be. This was _fate._

But that didn't mean that Snape was any less afraid; fate had never been kind to him in the past.

But was this instinct really supposed to lead him to a victory for the vampires? So far the only places it had led him were an illegal freak show and Remus Lupin's mouth!

There was no way Snape could do this, what these people asked of him was ridiculous and fanciful, in fact it was so outrageous Snape was still in disbelief at the whole thing. Snape was a wizard, nothing more and nothing less, how was he supposed to save an entire race?!

But it wasn't even just about a race. According to this story, the vampaneze hunted humans like worthless animals, drank their blood, and used their souls for some evil satanic type rituals. This apparent war to come, without Snape, would fall in favour of the evil and endanger everyone who did not share their beliefs and standards. This wasn't just about a race...this was about the world as we know it.

Confusion, worry and stress plagued the professor's mind as his milky shoulders fell forward in a defeated motion. It was impossible to stay composed, and in all honesty, Snape felt like curling up in a ball and crying. It was then that something unexpected happened...Snape laughed.

This wasn't a 'laugh in the face of danger' laugh nor was there anything particularly funny...Snape was simply scared. So scared that if he didn't laugh; he would probably just collapse into sobs and call for his mommy.

Mr Tall and Mr Crepsley exchanged looks over Snape's strange reaction to the story but they found themselves nervously chuckling along too. The laugh hurt, Snape's world as he had known it was completely destroyed but there was really nothing he could do. And as Albus had said to him not a week earlier; 'one must not cry over spilled milk.'

The laughter died after a couple minutes and Snape turned his attention to the soothing reptile wrapped around his middle, this was no snake one would find in a zoo, this was a snake with far more extraordinary and magical tastes. Enchanted forests mostly harboured snakes like this one but they were difficult to find as their green scales obviously camouflage easily into their environment. The snake had large fangs and was most likely to be poisonous, but it was a placid creature, and Snape felt no qualms in stroking along its beautiful and shimmering skin.

There were few in the tent this time, only the giant, the two vampires and the snake sat comfortably on the mattress while occasionally one or two people would scurry in and shortly leave after collecting a trinket or other.

"Who are all these people?" asked Snape in an uninterested tone.

"They're the crew" started Mr Tall "Relatives or friends of the performers whom have no importance elsewhere who help to arrange the shows. They'll manage the lights and sounding equipment, they help prepare food for everybody and help packing and organise our travels."

Snape merely nodded and watched as two very short people in blue hoods entered and collected a few potion vials from an old wooden desk sitting at the other side of the tent. The just as silently left the tent as Snape was sitting watching them.

"They're called 'Little People'" answered Mr Tall to Snape's unasked question. The giant only received another nod as the now completely numb professor suddenly became mesmerised by the motion of his hand gliding over the snake's scales.

"Severus?" asked Mr Crepsley, unable to stand the silence any further "do you understand our situation?" Snape nodded yet again which did not please the circus performer. "Reel it back to me"

It was only a request but Snape felt no reason for ignoring the vampire, it could only aggravate him, and so with a sigh began to give back the story only far simpler.

"Seven centuries ago there was a war between good and evil vampires, the evil calling themselves the 'vampaneze', and with the help of other magical people the Good vampires won. Vampaneze who were not reconciled or executed went into hiding and kept killing only far more discreetly. Visions led the vampires to believe that their apocalypse would come if the vampaneze were to rise again and declare war; a month ago there was a vision which finally gave the vampire race hope at winning the foretold war. It told of a saviour which would save them all by a mysterious instinct. This person is me..."

The words held no emotion. Snape still wasn't entirely convinced that he was even here, in this hell.

"So what happens now?" asked Snape with slight interest.

"Depends..." responded Mr Crepsley as he chewed his nail mindlessly. The vampire shifted in his position on the mattress next to Snape as he leaned back onto his side. Snape still sitting. "Will you help us in this war?"

Snape had to seriously think about that. What options did he really have?

The sense had lead Snape to the Cirque where fate held for him a blooding, so even if Snape did turn his back on the whole thing the instinct would probably lead him right back to it. He could attempt ignoring it; determination in staying put and doing the opposite of the senses. But how could Snape be sure that the instinct didn't have a mind of its own, that it wouldn't trick or undermine him? Also, he was a vampire now, no matter how he detested the idea, it was fact. Could he seriously just return to his normal life? No...Unless Snape learned to control his bloodlust the potions professor would only be placing those around him in serious danger. He had to stay, to learn the vampire ways from the man whom turned him, and that meant accepting his involvement in the war...

Besides, if Snape _did _return, and was somehow able to control his blood curse, could he handle it if the vampaneze won this supposed war and the human race was condemned to being murdered every which way as the Evil saw fit. And what would this defeat mean for the other Good creatures of the magic world? The big question; could he live with himself if he abandoned this calling, denying the vampires their only chance at success?

It broke the wizard's heart to do so, but he left everything behind him but the memories, in just two single words.

"I will."

Those words felt unnatural as they were forcibly spilled from Snape's pale lips. It pained him so far he felt hollow and the crisp air which had earlier irritated him now served as Snape's only reminder that he even still existed.

"Severus?" asked the genuinely sorry vampire; it took a while for Snape to give the eye contact which Mr Crepsley was silently asking for. But when he strenuously managed to finally look him in the eye he was given a sympathetic smile, something rare from Mr Crepsley to any who knew him, but he gave it all the same. It was oddly comforting for Snape, a man so usually cold turned warm in an instant, it gave him hope that the life of a vampire wouldn't be as damning as he had originally thought. "Thank you" finished the vampire's show of sincere gratitude; a fitting end.

The tears stung. Snape wouldn't let them fall, but by God they threatened to with all the force of a tidal wave. Releasing a strained breath, Snape nodded in acceptance of Mr Crepsley's appreciation and with unfocused eyes returned his gaze to the beautiful Snake which wriggled and slightly tightened its grip, not threateningly but comfortingly and Snape could only smile.

For what were several minutes, but could have been days for all Snape felt, the dazed potions teacher was still in his position on the mattress and was only pulled out of his own thoughts when he felt sheets being delicately tugged and wrapped round his shoulders and under his chin. Looking up in mild surprise Snape now saw the beardless Truska looking down at him affectionately; she flashed a kind smile and then practically skipped away and out of the tent.

She was a strange woman, he couldn't deny, but despite never sharing a single word she and him felt like family. She was definitely the most sweet of all the performers here at the Cirque and with the combination of Truska's and the Snake's consoling perhaps Snape might make it out with some of his marbles still intact.

Snape pulled the sheets closer over his freezing body, why hadn't he grabbed a shirt before leaving his dungeons? Oh yeah...he was half-traumatized at the time.

"So what _does_ happen now?" asked Snape as he felt having at least direction could help him land his feet.

Mr Crepsley looked thoughtful for a few moments, in which time the Snake had slithered its way out from under the blankets and recoiled itself round Snape's waist and laid the rest of its body in his lap. "We'll take a while so that I can teach you on handling your curse, that may take anything from a few months to a couple years, but there's nothing I can really do about that." Stopping a moment, as if reconsidering his thoughts Mr Crepsley hesitantly continued to say "Then, once you are sufficiently experienced, we shall venture to Vampire Mountain [1] in search of guidance from the Vampire Council."

"Why don't we go to the council straight away? Surely with something as important as a war to consider they would prefer to see me immediately." While shaken and thoroughly confused, Snape was still highly intelligent and knew of the Vampire Council from all his DADA studying. They were strict and hated people who doddle; clearly they would be eager to know of Snape's involvement in the war.

"True" stated the Vampire and he paused considering his reply "but attempting the journey to Vampire Mountain without prior training is the equivalent to a suicide mission. It is not a simple treck or climb but rather a life threatening escapade. Trust me when I say that it is wiser to wait."

Snape thought over the current information and replied with an affirming nod. Learning how to cope with his new vampire blood would be tough enough as it was and perhaps with honing them he would be able to feel more secure within himself.

Then, carelessly, without a worry in the world, the git entered. Hans Hands. The performer walked in momentarily oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching him (four if you include the snake) as he whistled and stretched his arms above his head. Cricks erupting from the man's shoulders and neck. Eventually Hans spotted the wizard on the mattress, wrapped up in countless blankets and staring at him with an unimpressed expression on his face.

Glancing around Hans noticed Mr Crepsley reclined on his side and Mr Tall sitting on the very edge of the bundled mattress also. Not the usual thing to see upon entering this tent, but not deterred, Hans flashed an annoying grin at Snape.

"Looks like the Kah-Gash [2] has finally joined us" he chimed merrily, much to Snape's displeasure but also confusion.

"The Kah-Gash?" asked Snape indignantly.

With a large sigh Mr Crepsley began to explain, something told Snape that the vampire had never answered so many questions in one go before, as he was clearly exasperated.

"The 'Kah-Gash' is _you_. Our ancient language, which is much forgotten in today's world, held the word to mean 'saviour' 'rescuer' 'hero' and so on. Instead of referring to you by many terms we singled it to just that one."

"Oh" was the only reply Snape could give. He had a title. He had a responsibility. He had expectations to meet. _He was totally screwed!_

"Yeah kid" started Mr Crepsley, referring to calling him a child again, "in case you couldn't tell...this is a pretty big deal."

Nervous laughter. It echoed delightfully around the tent, then Snape realised, they were _all _scared. The last war was seven hundred years ago, none of them knew what it would be like to enter a war of vampires and it helped to settle him greatly as Snape no longer felt alone. Other people were just a terrified as he was. But this time the laughter didn't stop after a couple minutes, it sustained a long time and was only fuelled by the strange looks given to them by the passersby. Snape's shaking from unstoppable laughter had caused the Snake to look up at him face to face and that only made the professor laugh harder.

Hans was clutching his sides as he struggled to keep standing, Mr Tall chuckled relentlessly into his large hands and Mr Crepsley simply laughed along watching his new student in the fit of giggles. Snape, truly, was like a child now. Everything was new and scary, a crazy unpredictable life ahead and needing to be taught fundamental lessons by someone of greater experience. It was a warming thought but it was also very painful, innocence would be destroyed, lord knows it took a hard knock at the bloody incident earlier. But it had to be done and Snape would have to be strong, no matter how bad things would hurt.

Wiping small tears in the corners of his eyes, Mr Tall rather unsteadily regained his composure and said "you must be tired, Severus, as I'm sure the rest of us are also" laughter attempted to stop and slowly fading to small giggles and shaking shoulders. But if any were to say something even remotely humorous the laughter would never end.

"Yes, it has been a long and tiresome day" started the still chuckling vampire as he rolled forward into a sitting position before standing up from the mattress entirely. The vampire then stood next to Hans who was still laughing himself half-stupid as he dared not remove his arms from his sides for fear of them splitting.

And it was the truth. Snape was tired and needed some serious resting. With warm 'goodnight's from the performers, the snake reluctantly slithering its way out of the tent and Mr Crepsley's exiting note on how training would start tomorrow left Snape in a now empty tent.

Not wanting to fall asleep in a place which previously has promised so much danger, but so fatigued he couldn't help but lay down onto the mound of messy sheets. His head felt so heavy as if there was a bowling ball inside of it, he was slightly surprised at how far he sunk into the quilts. They surrounded him completely, the covers making him feel so small in such a crazy and mad world, but it wasn't a frightening or even lonely kind of small. It was like a baby in his mother's arms, not a care nor a worry and in the complete confidence that they are protected by the love that surrounds them.

Sleep claimed the wizard turned vampire wholeheartedly but did not promise a peaceful night. Hell's war awaited Snape in his near future, much pain and despair lurked ready to pounce and destroy any plight of Good.

Vampire training starts in the morrow, Hell's lessons begin now...

* * *

_Terror is a scent thick in the air. It overwhelms the senses of all those still in use of them. Those who are not aware of the horror, are the dead, no one sleeps as fear drains all of such luxury. But peace is none too far, Evil approaches with the intent to finish you. The lucky are those whom face a quick slaughter. Life in this Hell hole is agony. Life means cruelty. Life means pain._

_Parents of love spare their families of such torture. A well placed spell, a secret poison, an invisible toxin fills the house...a painless end to the children loved by the brave. But an end all the same._

_Shrieks of terror, desperate pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears. The Evil spit on the limits drawn on by humanity. Why not relish in the superiority of the vampaneze power? The humans have always believed in survival of the fittest...would they have followed that so deftly if they had known the power beneath their very noses._

_This is not the victory for the vampaneze, this is the terror they will cause in their endeavours to destroy the vampires and claim their role as gods whom feed on their deserved prey. They kill bluntly to show their power and to tempt the vampires to either indulge or fight back. This horror is fact. Blood will flow down our streets as merely the casualties of war. _

_But this torment can be stopped. Not easily and not certainly. But it is possible._

_Standing amongst the vampaneze, invisible to all eyes and undetected amongst the thick scent of death, stands the Kah-Gash. Obsidian eyes watch over the chaos of war and plead silently that this awfulness be vanquished soon. It is a small town, the people know what await them and there is no delusion put to them of an escape. A small prayer, unvoiced but thought in the greatest of serenity, that these unfortunates be spared any suffering and that in passing they journey to the places they have always believed or dreamt for. Let them rest in peace for all eternity. _

_A gurgle sounds as another is claimed in the raid of the vampaneze, blood spilling out over the nameless persons mouth to meet the pool from both his slashed throat and gauged out eyes. Torture of the foulest and most masterful._

_Still unseen, the Kah-Gash moves on, his instinct pulling him down random streets and paths, nowhere is spared as blood and screams never fail to engulf the air. Or maybe the Kah-Gash has heard so much that they are forever embedded in his mind. He wouldn't be surprised._

_Tugged from within to begin following a bird, the vampire steadily follows suit as with his supernatural strength and speed even those creatures of the sky cannot escape him. Jumping over abandoned cars and racing around murder scenes of the most grotesque, this man can only conclude one thing; life's a bitch. _

_Coming to a halt at the content feeling in his gut, he has arrived to the point where instinct wished him be, and so he waits only a number of seconds before the reason is clear. Falling at an incredible speed, from a window from one of the surrounding tall buildings, fifth floor, comes crashing down two creatures of the damned. Mr Crepsley, the Kah-Gash's much respected teacher and ally, as he struggles to fight off a vampaneze. Glass shattered around them and a fall, which would almost definitely kill a human, only lands the two enemies the shallowest of injuries. _

_Mr Crepsley's face is demented and fierce, the smell of blood heightening his abilities as a vampire and only making his determination and fighting spirit spark to life. A few well placed blows and victory is Mr Crepsley's. It's at times like this that the Kah-Gash is both honoured to be his student but is also severely intimidated but the man's ferocity. _

_Mr Crepsley, unable to see the Kah-Gash simply leaves, if this attempt was meant to be the Kah-Gash would be here to collect what is needed, no point in waiting around for some vampaneze to seize his throat. Mr Crepsley takes his exit in a magical flash of light. Gone._

_The Kah-Gash races over to the dead Vampaneze, is oddly coloured skin making him look unreal, like a creature so odd could not truly exist, but it does and this particular one has passed on. Hopefully to a place most fitting for his kind. No mercy befalls the merciless._

_Reaching down the Kah-Gash searches blindly, instinct rises up once more and in a hidden pocket of the creature's jacket he pulls out a tattered black book. It is small and appears of no value but the instinct presses otherwise. The Kah-Gash rises and glances up to the window momentarily before also taking his exit in a flashing light. _

_Barely seeing images of a serious and formal scene, people lined up respectfully as the Vampire Council speaks to them, but this part only lasts so long. Suddenly, like a tornado of images scenes flash violently at an incomprehensible speed. Images of more blood, some familiar faces, and new locations whirl on in a never ending slideshow from hell. Some images stay for long enough to be registered, white vampire nails slashing at skin in combat, wailing in pain from torture, chains and interrogation, hairy wolven beasts tearing at each other savagely, and tears...many tears...as they fall in the anguish which is war. _

_

* * *

_

Shooting forward in a blind panic Snape let out harsh pants and the beads of sweat rolled down from his brow only to cool eerily in the constant night air. The tangled sheets wrapped tightly around his lithe body and imprisoned him to great effect. Deep and heavy breathing was released in attempts at calming his mind, the images planting themselves in Snape's mind they just wouldn't go away. His eyes were wide, like they had been when he had seen himself and the blood, was that all really to come? Was that what awaited him if he took his place as Kah-Gash?

The mind was a complicated and unpredictable thing. Was that a vision or fear conjuring the worst in the form of a dream? There was no way of telling, Snape was no Soothsayer and he could not be sure. But even if it was only a nightmare, was it healthy to be able to harbour those thoughts yourself?

Shaking his head Snape could stay in bed no longer. So with a great deal of frustration the wizard untangled himself from the messy sheets and rose from the mattress. It was extremely chilly and shivers ran down Snape's exposed back; but at least it wasn't raining this time. Some chatter and movement could be heard, guess the circus never sleeps, and the professor slowly made his way to the opening of the tent.

Peering out first before stepping out completely, Snape observed many different coloured tents, random people busy with matters of their own and forest. Beautiful, untouched forest. He so badly just wanted to get lost in there and to never return. What had scared him previously was now his most serene thought. But he couldn't do that. (Well actually he could he just wouldn't) So much was on the line now, and his dream, instead of frightening him away; stirred him on.

Memories of how people he cared about, his parents and Lily mostly, had died in horrible ways...he couldn't let it happen. Lily hadn't died in vein as her son had lived on and twice now had beaten back the Dark Lords attempts just since attending the Hogwarts. Although, personally, Snape would have rather kept Lily alive than the child; but that was the past and nothing would change that. But it still inspired him, Lily had thrown herself into danger for those she cared about and loved, and while Snape had few even important to him, he knew that others did. No one deserved to lose people that they would do anything to protect; love that strong should be cherished and much-admired.

Snape would take whatever life had to through at him, he would continue to oppose the face of evil and try to help in whatever way he could. It was still unclear on how his instinct would assist him but there would be no turning back. What did he have to lose anyway?

Under Snape's bare feet the crispy cool grass crunches as the professor began to stroll. The cold would usually have kept Snape to the tent and quilts, but the vampire blood made him tougher and able to handle more dangerous terrain. This cold was nothing if not a little annoying. Snape's breath came out in a fog which collected around his face before vanishing like smoke. The white moonlight eliminated the pale skin of the wizard as it glowed in an almost heavenly light. Snape wondered if it was always night here, places of inaccessible magic, he had learned were called 'Senencanto' [3] upon research, often operated independently from the rest of the world as the magic was thicker in the air.

Eventually, still able to see the campground, Snape found a clear grassy clearing far away enough so that the noise could not disturb him. The grassy clearing fell at an angle like a hill and Snape was able to lower himself over the other side, taking him out of view from the people at the campsite. He laid there, the cool grass crumpled underneath him as he raised his toned and slender arms above his head in a movement to relax. The unnatural night sky was clear, the stars scattered like diamonds in a black velvet backdrop only to drape itself around a crystal white moon. The perfect circle looked down upon Snape only to mesmerise him and call to him as if asking him to stay strong, like the moon was pleading with him to keep the world at peace. To keep the Earth safe.

Snape is small. The wizard had previously acknowledged this but had never really pondered on its poetry. They say that every little helps, every person contributes and that each can make their own decisions. But none were quite as unique as Severus Snape. He was the Kah-Gash and he alone was foreseen to be the saviour of the world in its time of need, he would not be alone as he would band with his now fellow vampires and the war would proceed.

People would get hurt though. That much people knew for sure. The vision hadn't even said that the vampires would win with Snape; it simply said that Snape was their only _chance._ As in, without him defeat was certain and with him the tables _may _turn.

Like his dream self had thought;_ Life's a bitch._

This was all so surreal. Was Snape really so important in this world that it actually depended on him? It was all too exciting but it made him nauseous at the same time. It was like asking someone out on a date for the first time or heading off on your own as all do. Like a new chapter was to welcome Snape any moment and all he had to do was turn the page.

But there was still immense sorrow. He was just a man, wizard and a teacher. It had all happened so fast but it felt right but also incredibly scary and unfair. Snape was meant to be here, this was a place that needed him and, while people would criticize or fear him, they would respect him and leave their lives in his hands. Truly it was a sensation which had almost totally eluded him until now; acceptance and relevance.

True, in the life he had currently been leading he was not shunned or even all that disliked. Students feared him but they knew all too well that Snape was a man of intelligence, not tolerance, and the professors all respected him in his field as a potions master and he spoke formally with most of them.

Minerva sometimes spoke of her hobbies or classes to him and although he rarely listened it was nice to know she cared enough to properly converse with him, if he was looking unwell she would immediately look out for him and if stressed she always made it bluntly known that he could come to her; he would never say this out loud but Minerva felt to him like an Aunt, it was a silly feeling but it was there. Flitwick was a little chatterbox if you got him going, he could just ramble on for hours about his favourite sweets at Christmas time, his ideas on education or something else just as random. For such a little man he had a lot to say. Flitwick's talk, if from anybody else, might have annoyed him but Flitwick's ramblings were different. He was genuinely interested in what he was saying and poured out his soul, even f he was only talking about his breakfast, like if he didn't his tiny body would just explode. And then there was Albus.

The old wizard had once taken Snape in during his time of need and helped him to piece his life back together. The Headmaster trusted him with every bone in his body and Snape returned this mutual faith wholeheartedly and without a single doubt.

Snape found himself chuckling inwardly at this. Without even realising it these people had become part of his life and through just existing they were leaving the professor with some kind memories which he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

He would miss them dearly. He felt slightly guilty leaving them with his mysterious disappearance. They would see the blood and fear the worst, perhaps think that the Dark Lord is involved somehow, but he couldn't go back. If he did they would either turn on him for his blood curse or refuse to let him leave their watch; and he couldn't go back to just leave on a bad note with them or to be stranded there while this was proceeded without him.

It was only then that Snape noticed the wetness on his cheeks, the cold breeze making them sting, as silently the tears fell. They glided down the smooth and elegant face as the source of these tears simply lay there astonished. He was crying for the people he would never see again. His face was not pained or even flushed by the crying, his body did not shake nor jolt in the pain it took to provoke it. The tears simply slid down from the black orbs, glittering in the moonlight which showered the professor with sympathy.

Then in a struggled croak the newly formed vampire bid his final farewell to the past and all those in it;

"Goodbye"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[1] Vampire Mountain. I know it doesn't sound original in the slightest, does it? And actually it does not stem from a lack of imagination it actually comes from Darren Shan himself from book 4 of the 'Darren Shan Saga: Vampire Mountain.' ...Yeah...totally original...._

_[2] Kah-Gash. The word 'Kah-Gash' is actually from Darren Shan's other books 'The Demonata Series.' (As I'm sure you can tell I love Darren Shan.) Kah-Gash was originally meant to mean the ultimate weapon to destroy a universe. In 'The Demonata Series' the good guys planned to use the weapon (which came in the form of three people) to help save the human race and destroy the evil demons. _

_[3] The word I used to mean the areas of inaccessible magic I refer to them as 'Senencanto' – I took this from 'Sen Encanto' which is Galician for 'without enchantment.'_

_Also, I should mention that in the 'Saga of Darren Shan' books upon blooding the victims start off as half-vampires but in my story they will be fully turned from moment of transfusion._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know that it's kind of sad and that there was not 'action' per say but please review and tell me what you think. _

_x Nova_


	5. Wander Lonely as a KahGash

_(A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Umm…thanks guys._

_I know that the previous chapter was very sad and umm…apocalyptic? And so I give you a chapter which still contains the dark and magical themes but also with some funnies. This chapter will explain Remus' involvement and also has an OC of mine, so I hope you will all enjoy…)_

* * *

Wander Lonely as a Kah-Gash

By Enchantress Nova

Sunlight peeked through the gaps in the tent and descended an unusual orange tinted glow to the circus den below. Magic was thick in the air as the Senencanto lit up as if someone had finally flipped its on switch. The twinkling rays, while beautiful, stirred the slumbering professor from his dreamless sleep.

A small groan escaped the wizard as he began to move, arms fumbling in the sheets about him and toes curling; groggily being welcomed into the now strangely coloured world of the Cirque du Freak. Dark lashes batted away the greatest of the tiredness and finally opened as blurry vision came to focus on nothing in particular. He was back in the tent…but how? He had drifted off to sleep still lying on the grass. A sorrowful time, and the feelings that had been conjured were not ones the wizard would wish to experience again.

The mind finally becoming more aware of the surroundings found the professor questioning his eye sight. _Orange? The world is orange…this is quite peculiar._

Was this what day looked like here in the Senencanto? And was he even able to go out in sunlight now that he was a vampire?

Slightly worried by the concept of never seeing the light of day again, Snape wriggled to find his bearings in the large mound of quilts and sheets which substituted for a bed. Tingles erupted in his joints as he flexed and slightly stretched outward, the wonderful sensation of the rest of his body waking up found the professor admittedly comfortable and refreshed in the new day.

But the peace could only last so long as something worrying finally struck the professor. Did Snape honestly believe that he could go a moments calm in this place? It _was_ Snape afterall.

For around his middle he felt a pressure, something warm was wrapped around his waist with great strength. Desperately pleading for it to be the snake or something else just as welcome Snape feared what he would see upon looking down. But he did it anyway…oh how he wished he hadn't.

Arms. Two strong arms were wrapped securely around his torso. Snape gulped.

Who did they belong to? Afraid to find out Snape tensed at the ill thought of it being some hideously dark creature just waiting to strike him. If only life was that kind. But no, these arms were slightly tanned with many hours outdoors, marred by scars of animalistic origin much like those Snape had himself. In fact, _exactly _like those Snape had himself…it was him. It was the werewolf.

Remus Lupin. Again.

Still frozen, shocked at the situation before him…well…behind him…Snape could not react. What was Lupin playing at?! Climbing into bed with an unconscious enemy? Recently Snape had been involved with many a strange predicament, an illegal freak show, a blooding, getting pointy ears and being told he was to be the saviour of a race of bloodsuckers and ultimately the whole of human kind…and yet he had not seen anything like this coming.

Thoughts on Lupin began running through his mind. This part had not been explained. Lupin had declined the post as DADA teacher for unknown reasons, instinct had urged Snape to kiss back to the initially unexpected 'move' by the werewolf, Lupin had mirrored Mr Crepsley's actions upon exit and was currently asleep (he hoped) in the same bed with him.

Did Snape really _want_ to know..?

Lying there, unmoving, for several minutes, Snape couldn't understand a thing. Maybe Lupin was just a pervert? Whilst Snape seeked something just as simple anywhere in his now hectic life, Snape had to sadly confess that that didn't make sense either…why had the instinct pulled him to cooperate with that kiss? And why is Lupin _here?_

Finally regaining the ability of movement, Snape's pale fingers had travelled down beneath the quilts which covered the two enemies and attempted to move Lupin's arms. But it was to no use, they were there and weren't moving even if the power of God tried to free them. Letting out a sigh of grief the perturbed now-vampire kept struggling against the hold he was in, having moved somewhat Snape could then feel the heat which was Lupin's body. Instantly trying to pull away but too late as the grip only tightened and Snape was unable to distance himself. The warm body behind him was pressed firmly against him.

After thrashing around for some moments further but falling to the conclusion that it was no use, Snape resigned himself to his fate and his position by the werewolf.

It was odd. The werewolf part to Lupin was not registering fully as Snape knew it could, a fear that the professor had felt an unfair punishment to anyone whom endured it. But it wouldn't come. Snape played the words over in his head, it wasn't that he wanted to be frightened, far from it, just that he simply didn't understand.

Lupin is a werewolf. Large hair ball with claws and fangs. Wrong place at the wrong time and he will eat you.

Nothing.

Why wasn't he afraid of him?! No anger was rising nor even pity. It was all so…_comfortable._

Snape's struggling earlier had not been in a panic but merely surprise and in his head knowing that he was probably best to attempt escape. He knew it; but that didn't mean he felt it. Even the thought of it being a man that was holding him didn't frighten him, actually, he liked it. It was not in an anyway sexual means (at the current moment) but he enjoyed the feeling of being held by someone strong and powerful. Snape knew that he himself was pretty powerful too, but sometimes it was just nice to know that you don't have to always be fighting by yourself.

Just as Snape was beginning to relax into the embrace, the bugger (nice choice of words) began to move. Snape could feel the muscled body behind him shift as the werewolf began too stir. Snape gasped as the body only pressed closer. A similar groan to Snape's previous one escaped and sounded far closer to Snape's ear than expected. I slight shudder ran down Snape's back, which he now remembered was exposed to the man behind him.

The arms around Snape's middle loosened a little but as Lupin's body felt the loss of warmth he took a firmer grasp over Snape's torso and moved forward. Oh great…now the were 'snuggling.'

Lupin buried his face in the crook of Snape's neck and nuzzled it mindlessly, the morning stubble tickling over the pale skin and light brown hair became visible to the professor out of the corner of his eye.

He would never admit it. Never, even under pain of torture Snape swore that he would not share this single thought with anyone. He didn't even want to think it but…_This was nice._

If Lupin could've seen the potion master's face he would have seen the slight smile that curled over his lips. This was the sweetest morning ever. Lying in bed, being held securely as the morning simply rolls on. Snape could have stayed like that forever (regarding that no one was ever to find out) and just be in the company of someone warm and inviting. Lupin was not awake but he moved in light sleep as the orange light continued to tickle his mind. It was all to sweet (and disturbing.) The still rather sleepy professor was now completely relaxed and without realising had leaned back towards Lupin. So serene was he that he felt the tingles of sleep about to take him again, in a sleepy daze and about to nod off again when…

_Purr._

The soft noise escaped Lupin's throat and vibrated over the professors milky skin. But there was no fear. It was a purr not a growl or a snarl or anything aggressive. Oddly, Snape found himself silently laughing to himself as the thought of _'purr? Lupin just freakin' purred at me? Like the orange the purr is too odd to ponder sanely…'_

The professor was so tired he hadn't noticed the pair of warm eyes now watching him dozing and did not register the implications when he heard the words;

"What are you laughing at?"

"Lupin… purr at… the orange… too odd to ponder" managed the sleepy professor to the random question.

Wait…someone just asked him something…oh fu-

Pushing away immediately, this time the arms coming lose to allow Snape's retreat, the wizard distanced himself by a couple feet. The quilts were still far to messy for him to just simply stand up, so still lying there but having turned to face the werewolf Snape gave a glare which could have sent the death eaters crying to their mothers.

Fully awake now, the professor suppressed the disgust and shame he held in himself at what he had allowed only moments before. What the hell was wrong with him?

Lupin was smiling. Snape's reaction was to be expected and so he found himself grinning in a friendly display to show the distressed professor that he was of no threat. The potion master's eyes began to travel, the covers had shifted in his retreat and had a good view of his enemy. A very good view.

The other wizard was wearing day clothes which sent another wave of confusion but Snape dismissed it. Blue jeans and a white wife-beater vest were all he wore, his light brown hair was tousled and his handsome face sported some morning stubble making him appear rugged and manly.

Snape couldn't help but stare, but to avoid any incident like last time, masked it with a scowl. Lupin would see an angry wizard before him but in truth behind those dark unforgiving eyes would be a little admirer of just how damn good Lupin looked in the morning.

"Morning" chimed the werewolf as he continued to smile at the (appearing) on edge professor before him. Receiving no such greeting from Snape, Lupin proceeded to sit up which only made Snape do the same; not allowing the werewolf to have the upper hand. At least not this time.

Silence commandeered the tent as the two enemies looked at each other from their sitting positions on the mattress. One was warm and inviting while the other was startled and defensive. Then rather surprisingly, Snape was the next to speak;

"Why are you in this bed?" he asked flatly, not wishing to give any of Snape's mixed feelings away.

Lupin's smile changed dangerously from a smile…to smirk. "Oh Severus…this is my bed."

Those words were unexpected to say the least. If this was Lupin's bed then why was Snape brought here?

"Y-your bed?" he stammered.

The werewolf gave an affirmative nod and his hair moved as he did so. It all looked so soft and as Snape had earlier felt it really was. Remembering those silky strands as Snape had been able to run his fingers through them, the moans which had escaped as the lips had connected, the tongues played and the hands roa-STAY FOCUSED!

Snape was seriously close to just putting all this madness which was happening to the idea that Snape was no longer sane. That his brain had created these strange occurrences to cloud some realisation of his own psychotic mind…if only.

"The first time you came to the Senencanto" started Lupin which grabbed Snape's attention back from his inner ramblings "as I'm sure you recall you fainted" Snape winced at the memory but the werewolf continued "well after you collapsed Hans brought you back to the den, this area with all the different tents, and after speaking to Mr tall was told to find a bed for you. Deciding to be cheeky Hans put you in my bed, and so when you came back to us yesterday we thought it best to bring you to somewhere familiar. My bed."

_Oh great…Remus Lupin's bed is familiar to him?! _

Okay…so Snape was put in Lupin's bed and that's why he was here, but there were still so many unanswered questions the professor didn't know where to begin.

"Wait…Why was it cheeky of Hans to put me in your bed? We hadn't seen each other in years."

Lupin's eyes widened noticeably at that, was that really such a big question? Oh well…weirder things have happened.

"Umm…well. Err-you see it… Oh god, I-umm…" the now stuttering Lupin continued on his continuous gibbering.

"Lupin what's going on?" Snape cut in. It wasn't that Snape didn't like seeing the werewolf fumble it was simply that the mounting confusion was leaving the potions master with a very short tolerance level.

Lupin could only sigh at his predicament. And so without wanting to look any more foolish he considered how he should approach the subject. He had known that this would come and with the situation this morning would bring he was aware that most likely this would be the time. But that didn't make it any less difficult.

Lupin leaned back again, sitting up on his elbows as he finally focused on Snape's impatient eyes. It was now or never.

"You were told of the visions…" he began.

Snape nodded. He was surprised that Lupin's answer had taken this approach, all he had asked was why Snape being in his bed was mischievous! Taking a gulp before continuing the werewolf appeared very nervous which only made Snape even more curious, but also more worried, about what he was going to reveal.

"Well, in the clear part to the vision there's you, Mr Crepsley, several others and…me." Lupin looked at Snape in confirmation that he was following what he was saying. Snape's thoughtful and almost pleading expression only encouraged him to continue. "well everyone is talking and it was revealed to the Soothsayers about how the Kah-Gash came to join us…this much you know, but there's more."

Now Snape was really intrigued.

"It was revealed that you felt honoured to be a pupil of Mr Crepsley and that you felt Hans was a git…" Snape struggled to suppress the chuckle "but something about _us_ was revealed."

Moment of truth. What would Lupin say that had caused him to lose his composure before? Would this explain most of Snape's questions? The honest answer; Yes…but it would raise many more after that.

"We're lovers."

…

Heh…_say what now?_

Was he really supposed to believe that? It was appalling, outrageous, ridiculous, demeaning, unbelievable, fanciful, shocking, degrading and _holy mother of god, it made sense!!! _

The Cirque all knew about the visions, Hans included, so when putting Snape in Lupin's bed that would be seen as suggestive and indeed cheeky. Lupin is in the vision and therefore is part of this war, that explains the sudden 'business of importance elsewhere' as Albus had said which had not allowed him to take post as new DADA teacher and also explains his connection with the Cirque du Freak. And then finally…the instinct. The instinct which had pulled at the professor to kiss back and feel secure in the arms of a dangerous man. Snape now realised that the instinct didn't just tug at him, it also helped him feel safe in places his mind told him were not. That's why this morning Snape had felt so content to just lie in the embrace of one Remus Lupin.

The scowl was gone. Snape couldn't deny that it explained so much but he also couldn't deny that the entire thing was crazy. Why wasn't Remus shocked at this? In fact, the werewolf only seemed all too happy to be with Snape, as he had demonstrated with the kiss, but in school they had always avoided each other and severely dislike each other. But Lupin was enthusiastic and acting upon this new information. Why?

"You lie" he snarled.

This was impossible. But the vision was the truth and therefore Lupin had to be lying about its contents. Never would Snape be lover to a werewolf. Not that Snape would ever reveal it, but the attack had been traumatic and the beast which resides in the warm man next to him is now the object of his worst nightmares.

An exasperated sigh left the werewolf as he threw his head back against the pillows and quilts beneath him. Now he was totally lying down and it was clear to Snape that Lupin was not usually an early riser. "Severus, I swear on Gryffindor Honour, that I say the truth of the vision revealed our relationship to be that of a romantic nature. We are to be lovers and I for one am not about to argue."

A devilish grin placed itself suggestively over the werewolves lips. Was he flirting?

About to question Lupin on his actions Snape suddenly paused at the fact that Lupin was still in his day clothes. And so he asked the random question and Lupin seemed glad for a change in topic. Snape would talk about making out with Malfoy if it meant not thinking about the apparently foretold romance.

"Oh well, I was returning to the Senencanto after picking up my wolfspane potion and when I did I noticed that you weren't in the bed. I asked a couple people but they all said that you should be there. I dropped off my supplies in the tent and went for a walk, I can smell vampire blood a mile away and I knew that it would either be you or Mr Crepsley so I followed the scent I picked up." Lupin paused. He went over in his mind just how stunning Snape had been when he found him. Lying there on the grass, pale skin lit up in the moons glow and the silky black hair which was carelessly framing the elegant and strikingly gorgeous face. Lupin's breath had been taken from him at great force upon finding the slumbering vampire and for minutes the werewolf had just stared at the beauty before him; almost like a trance.

Realising he had paused a little too long Lupin snapped out of his reverie and continued; "I saw you and I couldn't leave you there in the cold so I picked you up and brought you back to the tent" Lupin left out the part where Snape was muttering the names of several professors and even Lily Evans; he would ask later. "When I went to put you down on the bed you clung to my arm and I couldn't free it. I didn't want to wake you and I was just so tired I decided to just climb in and sleep. In our sleep we must have moved and ended up as we did."

Snape had been in a distressed and vulnerable mood at the time so it was conceivable that subconsciously he would be slightly clingy. It explained Lupin's position and his state of wear, had he been in sleep clothes his story would be less plausible.

"Anything else bothering that mind of yours?" asked Lupin sweetly at Snape's troubled expression.

There was one more thing that was nagging at Snape's mind, he would not acknowledge the 'lovers' thing and so would distract himself with yet another minor detail. "When you left you said 'don't hesitate to call,' what did you mean by that?"

"As the Kah-Gash, obviously it was important that we be allowed to speak with you, so we gave you a couple options. Depending on whom you felt more relevant or comfortable with you could have called on either of us and we would have arrived at once."

Lupin's answer had been quick and to the point. That was the kind of answer Snape liked but there was still one thing more; "why would I find your company relevant to my situation at the time?"

"Oh I don't know," Lupin answered absentmindedly but then a cheeky smirk curled as a suggestive thought appeared "maybe if your current situation had been of a _lonely _nature you would have wished me to tend to them" the sexual hint had not gone unnoticed to Snape as instinctually Snape's hand moved faster than registering thought and he slapped the werewolf's cheek.

Snape was shocked at how Lupin was behaving and just how 'eager' he appeared, but the quick slap had been even more surprising to him as Snape gasped. It was not sore to a supernatural being like a werewolf or a vampire but to a human that blow would have stung terribly. Lupin rubbed his cheek tenderly as the dull pain was quickly receding, but the act itself was still fresh in his mind. Severus Snape _slapped _him. If Lupin had he been able to move would have laughed at what had just occurred; _if only James had been alive to hear about this!_

Suddenly a Hollering was heard from Mr Crepsley which grabbed the attention of the two wizards; "Severus I hope you have rested well as now I request your company for training. Hurry now…you have much to learn."

Extremely relieved to have an excuse to leave, Snape dramatically and hurriedly untangled himself and practically ran out of the tent.

Lupin only lay there watching the exit of the man he was 'destined' to be with, if you trusted Soothsayers, and rather guiltily watched a certain part of Snape's anatomy which looked particularly good walking away.

Not usually the type to perv on anyone Lupin was continuously being surprised by his own lusty mind. He just couldn't help it. The animal within him only heightened his need for the vampire more, it growled in frustration whenever Lupin wasn't touching him, his eyes would drink up the sight of him every second he could and in the greatest of honesty, Lupin urged almost painfully to just claim the professor for his mate. To shower him with love and affection and to build a life together. Yes, Remus Lupin was in love with Severus Snape.

Unsure of when exactly it had happened over the years apart, but believing entirely of his unspoken feelings for him, Lupin would risk his life for Snape in a heartbeat. Upon hearing the content of the vision, Lupin had been both shocked and delighted. The hidden feelings for the boy he had once known in school were strong and overwhelming and when the realisation of what they meant sank in the werewolf could hardly believe it. But clearly the vision had spoken truth; otherwise why would Snape have kissed him back? The instinct which pulled Snape to just be with him, it was all too good to be true (despite the war, the death and potential apocalypse of good…Heh yeah.)

Would Snape fall for him? Snape probably thought that Lupin was just glad to have a promised lay, but he wasn't that kind of guy. Seriously!

Lupin had given Snape that innocent kiss because he was staring and it would be a cheeky but otherwise harmless act. But he had expected to just pull back after a couple seconds. The unexpected intensity of the kiss had struck him too and he found himself entranced. Not to mention just how beautiful Snape was; how could he resist?

But there was more to Lupin's attraction than just the vision. But would Snape believe him? Would he even _listen_ to him?

A depressed sigh left the werewolf as he got up and prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

Sweating and panting, Snape's chest heaved painfully as he prepared for the next attack.

Training in a small clearing in the dense forest of the Senencanto, Mr Crepsley lurked in the foliage waiting for the next opportunity to strike. Snape was already bleeding, scrapes and cuts from Mr Crepsley's nails marred his chest and arms. He would be able to heal them with …eww…_spit_ later and they would seem like nothing had even happened. The object of training, for Snape to be able to sense out Mr Crepsley with his hearing or eyesight and to block him. _But it was impossible!_

Mr Crepsley is too well trained and experienced for Snape to pick up on the nearly silent footsteps of his mentor. Occasionally he would notice a rustle of leaves or would hear a breath or a twig snap but it was always too late. The only way Snape was even still standing was because of his instinct pulling at him in the nick of time.

Much to Snape's frustration, he was not allowed his wand which is unfair because generally Snape would be able to avoid such danger with just a few simple spells and it would be rare that Snape would even be without his wand anyway. Hell, even when he was drinking blood in his half-dazed horror, there it was, in his pocket, his wand. But Snape had learned quite quickly that vampires were not at all convinced of the power of the wizarding community. It was seven hundred years ago that the two had bandied together and clearly the appreciation for their abilities was lost upon today's generation.

"I've been talking to Hibernius" suddenly came the voice of Snape's still concealed mentor.

"Who?" asked Snape in slight confusion but he kept his attention on not being caught out to badly.

"Mr Tall" Mr Crepsley corrected as Snape had not known the Circus masters first name. Snape pondered it a strange name but it suited the mysterious giant "and he's decided to use your magical talents for entertainment purposes"

"Pardon?"

"You shall be a performer at the Cirque du Freak!" sounded the older vampire as he jumped over some branches to distract Snape and to mask his new location where he peered down on his student.

Snape was surprised at this. Initially the idea of performing had sang to him like a beautiful symphony, and a feeling of joy did rise at the news, but again, Snape's most recent companion came too; more confusion…

"Why do you work in a circus anyway? What's so important about entertaining some muggles?"

Mr Crepsley continued to move around the dark and shadowy forest so Snape could not locate his voice, so while running and changing in random directions, the vampire explained;

"I had nothing truly exciting to do, so I seeked out new places to learn on the magic world we inhabit, that's when I came across Madam Octa" The scary image of the spider appeared in Snape's head "She was unlike any other arachnid I'd seen, and admittedly I am a fan of those little creatures, and so I sort of 'adopted' her. She gave me something to do with my time and I learned to train her via the flute as I'm sure you saw at the show. Anyway, she was ill and I couldn't take her to see some human vet so I saw a master on magical creatures, we call them Mestre Criatura [1] and at the time Hibernius Tall was also seeing to the health of the Snake. We got to talking and he was very interested in my ability to control Madam Octa and we discussed my assisting him in his Circus. With nothing else to do, I awaited Madam Octa to return to full health and the show went on with me in the line up. Since then Hibernius and myself have established a friendship and I continue to travel with the Cirque du Freak today. I stay not just for my friendship, but rather, that for living so long in the lonely life of a vampire's life is, I had finally found a place to call home."

Snape stood in the darkness of the surrounding trees, occasionally the voice sounded like it was close enough for the mentor to attack but none such came; the story spoke out to him as he realised just how human Mr Crepsley was and perhaps Snape would be able to cling onto his humanity as well.

"So, will you perform?"

"I cant deny that I have thought about it" admitted the potions master courtly.

"Excellent!"

It was decided, Snape would be a performer at the Cirque du Freak and put his magical talents to use for illegal muggle entertainment. It was not the way Snape had seen his career path going but he couldn't complain.

Then suddenly, Snape was given something to complain about. A fast jab in Snape's stomach forced the air out of the professor in a second as he clutched his abdomen to help the throbbing pain left.

"Why are we training like this anyway?" started the strained and breathless vampire trainee "Shouldn't we be focussing on just filling in my knowledge a little?" The professor was desperately hoping for some kind of relief, even just a little break would do.

"You are already very well informed but I can see your point" stated the mentor. Hope raised in the wizard's chest.

About to relax, hope was dashed as Snape ducked at the very last moment by a hairs breadth "We shall begin the 'filling in' later" came the all-knowing voice of Mr Crepsley, his clenched fist merely centimetres above Snape's face as the head was leaned back out of harms way. "Fight now!"

"Why do I have to learn to fight anyway?" groaned the blatantly disappointed voice of the Kah-Gash as the pale fist was brought back out of sight and the older vampire ducked back into the darkness. Snape felt like a child that was being made to eat his vegetables or was behind his ears and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"A vampire's life is a hard one. We often find ourselves in less that friendly confrontations. Besides, wouldn't you like to know you could protect yourself in a bad situation? Obviously if the vampaneze found out about our 'secret weapon' they might not be too thrilled and would perhaps plan to 'do away' with such a threat whilst he was still untrained and unfit to handle an attack upon his own person" came the teasing voice of Snape's mentor.

"Hn" Snape huffed.

The training proceeded for the best part of an hour, Snape was still surprised that anyone was still lingering about. The Kah-Gash's first training session had been an object of great interest for the people in the Cirque as they had began crowding and trying to see. This had annoyed Mr Crepsley and so he had ushered them away and told them all to be quiet. They were out of sight and were of no bother but occasionally amongst the attacks Snape would catch a glimpse of one through the thick woodland or his hearing would pick up on a whisper.

Snape's body was exhausted and hurt all over but the blows were still coming. The instinct was only cutting it too close as Snape's movements out of harms way were frantic and clumsy at best. "Can we stop this now?" he seethed aggravated.

"Not until you learn to sense me coming. We cant always trust this 'instinct' of yours and so it would be best to hone your abilities."

Snape was only getting angrier and more frustrated. It was times like this that Snape felt like returning to his original promise after the blooding of hunting the damned vampire down. He attempted to ignore the pain and to use patience to try and hear the vampire or see a rustle of leaves but attacks would distract him and have him clutch the afflicted area which only made him more vulnerable to next attack.

Anger bubbling up inside him, it wasn't necessarily the strongest feeling of anger Snape had ever felt but it was by far the most raw_. A blow to the shoulder_. His hand moved to the painful area and held it soothingly. The raging mind wandered to distract himself from the attacks. Snape didn't even want to be a vampire but _he _turned him into one. Now he was turning Snape into a punch bag. _Hit to the hip. _Snape is seething and his eyes are painfully closed tight. Okay just try to- _a…breeze?_

A rush of air was felt over Snape's exposed chest as if Mr Crepsley had attempted to hit it but missed my the narrowest of margins. Strangely relieved by this but also wary of a possible trap Snape was only brought to relax at the sound of laughter.

The great laughter which Snape could here erupting from the still present crowd made Snape curious enough to open his eyes. Confused (yet again) as he looked around but could see nothing. Looking all around but seeing no trace of his mentor Snape was about to ask aloud when he heard…

A yelp.

And strangely; he herd it from above…

Leaning his head back the potions master was met with the most incredible and appeasing sights. Mr Crepsley was hanging upside down suspended in the air, his red cape flowing down from his shoulders as his arms and legs thrashed wildly. The vampire simply floated, being upside down the cursed blood was rushing to his face and redness appeared in his usually paper white skin.

Snape stood in awe and could only join in the laughter.

'_Did I do that?' _thought Snape.

Snape blinked, his entire body numb to the pain he had experienced just moments before and he decided to test it. Focussing, the potions professor willed the invisible hold to shift, Snape moved Mr Crepsley up a little higher drawing another quick yelp.

Laughter came even harder now. The crowd came forward, watching Snape as he practiced with this new talent of his and they surrounded him but didn't come too close. Snape's laughter didn't stop as he continued to move the older vampire higher and then to different sides and eventually he began spinning him.

"Child stop this at once!" Snape found himself at the mercy of the greatest slapstick humour in the world as he fell into a fit of delightful giggles.

"Severus?" came a low voice off to Snape's right.

"Hmm?" enquired the professor as he turned his head away from the amusing display to see his converser. Unfortunately this seemed to break any link in magic and Mr Crepsley fell in a heap on the ground, leaves coming free from the shaking vibrations from the hard landing. The laughing from the crowd only intensified. _'Oh yes…vampire abilities trained to perfection' _thought Snape tauntingly with a childish smile on his lips.

* * *

The person to interrupt had been Mr Tall, who he now knew was called Hibernius, but Snape would not call him by it. Mr Crepsley had been so ruffled by what had happened he had dismissed any further teachings for the rest of the day. But it was strange. Crepsley had left far too quickly for Snape's liking as the other vampire had appeared in deep concentration upon his exit.

But ignoring strangeness of Mr Crepsley's leave, Snape found himself discussing with the giant the plans for the show and going over exactly what Snape could do. It was a bit more tricky than expected. It had to be a spell with no side affects which could be handled and if anything went wrong could be remedied easily and quickly. But eventually they were able to piece together a routine, and Snape had to admit that it sounded great, but he was still nervous. He had never been a 'performer' before and he imagined that it wasn't as easy as the Cirque made it look. But he was still happy. The original lift Snape had felt after seeing the Cirque for the first time was back and it was soothing for the professor to have something relevant to do. This would be fun.

After speaking with Mr Tall, the giant had bid farewell before disappearing in the mysterious way which he often did and Snape was left with rehearsal tomorrow to look forward to. The training had lasted for far longer than Snape had thought, it had continued after lunch and well into the afternoon. Snape had been shocked when he had first realised but now with evening pressing on in the strangely lit world of the Senencanto Snape could only awe in its beauty.

Snape mindlessly walked away from the den, he continued on familiar trails so as not to get lost. Being a vampire he could easily manage a climb of a tree to see his way back but the training had taken a lot out of him and then all the excitement of being part of the show…well he was both physically and mentally exhausted. There would be plenty of time for exploring later anyway.

The Senencanto was a wondrous place, before training started Snape had asked Mr Crepsley on the format of this place but also the enquiries on whether Snape would ever see the light of day again.

Senencantos were places used in the ancient days as safe havens and often places to practice old magic. Back when beings of magic did not use wands or assisting props and power was drawn from the world around them. But magic was not so easily acquired in places where cities and towns now stand but rather these stunningly odd locations where the magic floods thick in the air. The ancient ways of magic are unknown and forgotten but if what Snape had just done to Mr Crepsley was done raw and out of the magic of the Senencanto, could he unlock the secrets of old?

Day stretches on differently here. The magic returns the sky to that way enchantment would have had it be seen, different hours made black, blue, yellow, red, orange, purple and even green rays fade over the lands.

In the areas outside Senencantos Snape would have to keep to the shadows or night world, but here magic fed the supernatural bodies so they could handle light. Vampires in the light of normal day, after fifteen minutes would stand and would slowly begin to die. On average it took about for hours of sunlight in order for life to be claimed. At least he could experience daytime in the Senencanto…

All of a sudden Snape's mind is captured buy the rumbling noise coming from his stomach and he smiled warily. He hasn't eaten anything all day and he felt so empty he could swallow a marble and he would be able to hear it rolling around like the inside of a tin.

Hungry, Snape decided to head back to the den.

Arriving back, still starving, Snape looked around and spotted the familiar face of his mentor and slumped at an open roasting next to Mr Crepsley as a fire cooks an assortment of different meats and water and breads are passed around. Assistants who were dressed in tired looking clothes, clearly clothing made to work in, they organised giving out food and one upon seeing him quickly filled a plate with meats and some bread and hurried over to the slightly surprised professor.

The female assistant he recognised as one of the girls who came on stage with the Wolf-Man flashed a friendly smile and handed him the plate. "The Kah-Gash must keep his strength up. From now on I will expect to see you at breakfast everyday. You know, when your not saving the world or anything" she spoke kindly with her slight accent but it was a tone that a big sister would use. Why did Snape feel like such a child here? it was really irritating him!

Mr Crepsley leaned over with a smirk "it appears that you are quite popular Severus"

Raising an eyebrow Snape knew what he was hinting at, but he let it go, especially with what had occurred earlier. "About what happened during training…I am very sorry" the last thing Snape needed was an enemy in his own mentor.

"No hard feelings. Although I must say I was surprised, I had no idea the wizard and vampire blood would mix like that." an odd look from Snape urged the vampire to continue.

With a sigh Mr Crepsley did just that; "vampires are stronger faster and with heightened senses, the body changes somewhat, we can't stand sunlight outside of the Senencanto for more than a few hours and we need blood to survive. That's it. Whether your new 'wandless magic' was due to the mix of blood or your being the Kah-Gash I am not sure. But the only thing supernatural I heard of your gift was the 'instinct.' Perhaps there is more to being our saviour than just that and that's why these strange abilities are with you. I had originally thought that with you being a creature of magic that the Senencanto had conjured some raw magic abilities but that cant be. You would have needed to be taught how to control the magic yet you seemed to do it naturally. There is really no way to tell."

"Has a wizard never become a vampire before?"

"Not for a couple centuries at least. Normally, if we blood anyone, it's humans. They are simpler so the vampire blood can settle smoothly without complications or abnormalities. Occasionally we have seen an elf or a dwarf but they do not last long; their bodies try to reject the blood aggressively and they usually perish. But wizards and witches are basically humans who have the _added_ ability of magic. Anatomically you are no different although sometimes you can adapt more easily due to raw or wish magic. Very simple yet complex at the same time."

"So you had no idea if my added magic was going to cause a problem or not after the blooding?" enquired a less than amused Snape.

"Honestly, no I did not. But it didn't matter. There were visions to tell us of your survival after the blooding and therefore that part had never appeared relevant before." came the simply answer from the older vampire as he returned to his plate from which he had been eating before their discussion. Usually to be polite Snape would have allowed Mr Crepsley a peaceful meal but there was still one more thing plaguing him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lupin?" sprang the random question which took the older vampire by surprise as an audible choking noise came from Mr Crepsley. The older vampire's eyes were watering from the main but the food went down and attempted his best to answer the question which had been eating away at his student all day.

"It wasn't my place to" he finally recovered "I simply took on the duty of informing you about the vampire side of things. Werewolves and romantic involvements of yours are not of my obligation to discuss."

A long sigh escaped Snape as he stared down at his food. All of a sudden he wasn't as hungry anymore.

"Lupin is a fine man" offered Mr Crepsley much to Snape's complete surprise. Seeing the strange look he received Mr Crepsley felt it in his best interest to continue "he is a kind soul and a worthy match for anyone. I myself do not dabble in such things but…" unsure of how to continue Mr Crepsley silently hoped Snape would allow the subject to drop

"But..?" request denied.

"…but…from what I've heard about the vision you do benefit greatly from your relationship with him. You overcome many obstacles and feel a more fulfilled person…apparently you really care for him."

Silence.

Snape had nothing ease to say. Was this really what awaited him? War, blood, fighting and wolf lovin'? The potions master only shook his head. About to ask a question but stopped by the quick answer from Mr Crepsley came; "if you wish you can sleep in my tent"

"Thank you"

Pleased at being separated from his foretold 'lover' Snape finally, and rather eagerly, began digging into his meal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Everybody's tent is either a place of storage or is crammed with lots of beds. In fact there is one tent which holds seventeen people. Those who don't wish to be so crowded have to give their space to storage. That's why people were always popping in and out of Lupin's tent; he kept stock of potions and medicines. Mr Crepsley has a tent to himself and Madam Octa who stays in her cage. It was a very dark tent which held most of the props for the actual performances. Tables, trolleys, bars for acrobatic equipment; it was all around in this shadowy tent. The heaps of equipment would sometimes appear as demented monsters which were ready to pounce at any moment. And while Snape wasn't five anymore and wouldn't be fooled by scary shaped objects, Snape still had to admit that it was difficult not to be a little creeped out but it all. Also, it seriously didn't help when Snape saw exactly what Mr Crepsley slept in. The guy sleeps in a coffin!

Mr Crepsley had even offered to fetch a coffin for him if he wished to follow suit but the professor had declined immediately. With that Mr Crepsley left to have assistants make a bed for him and Snape, not wanting to be left alone in the gloomy tent, also took his leave.

Snape walked amongst the tents, the looming evening air hit the now clothed form of Severus Snape. After finishing his meal earlier a familiar, and thankfully hairless, face appeared and her delicate hands had softly tugged at his arm in gesture for him to follow. Snape was led to the most lavish and colourful tent of the lot as Truska began to rummage through her various cupboards and drawers. The entire place was covered in multicoloured drapes, redwood furniture and large heaps of fabrics. Then she had begun sizing Snape with a tape measure and found clothes to fit and suit him. Truska knew what Snape both liked and looked good in.

So now Snape strolled, clad in black combat trousers, black vest and matching boots. The most splendid thing was a long, also black, cape which fled down to his ankles and the lining on the inside was a dark green colour. Snape recalled Truska's pretty face in deep contemplation as she had looked him up and down, like something was missing. With a snap of her fingers she had skipped (she did that a lot) to a desk and pulled out a plain black choker from a small box. Warmly she had fastened it at the back of his neck and smiled like a proud mother at him, unable to communicate verbally, Snape gave her the warmest hug he had given to anyone and she kissed him on the cheek.

Snape looked great. Actually, not just great, he looked _hot._ Not Snape's words, but rather the hushed whispers of assistants he walked past and from the approving glint in Mr Crepsley's eyes Snape must have appeared quite the dashing figure.

Looking as hot as he did, how could fate miss this opportunity to not have Snape run into the one man he was trying to avoid? Remus Lupin.

The wizard turned vampire had been halfway through the narrow space between two neighbouring tents, white and yellow fabric draped down on both sides of the path and it was at that moment that the werewolf turned into the space. Upon seeing each other the two men stopped in mild surprise, Snape could feel Lupin's eyes on him, taking in the new look to great appreciation.

An awkward silence loomed as they stood in the narrow column of space between two tents. The fabric flowing in the now green light of the fading Senencanto sky creating an alien light to play odd shaped shadows over the grounds. For once it was uncomfortable, as it should be, between the wizards as the recall of what had happened that morning was played clear in their minds.

The instinct made it impossible for Snape not to feel mad although he really wanted to be. The werewolf bloody deserved it!

"Listen" began the werewolf who kept his usually warm eyes to the ground "I am sorry for how I've been acting. I swear I'm not usually so forward." _too bad it might explain things _"and you had every right to slap me"

"damn right I did" came the instant reply from Snape in an indignant tone.

"I agree. I do, but umm…" Lupin suddenly turned coy and his handsome face lit up in the green light of the Senencanto whilst some clouds parted.

"What?" urged the curious vampire.

Lupin looked up and straight into Snape's black eyes, the warm brown eyes bore deep down into Snape's soul and then came the sweet question; "will you accept my apology?"

Blinking in mild surprise Snape replied "Again…_what?"_

"I do find myself in the strange need of your understanding, Severus. With how we left things this morning I couldn't get you off my mind all day" came the honest reply from the werewolf and somehow a calm feeling had landed itself over the two men.

A short sigh escaped Snape, but he knew how irritating it could be to have something always weighing in on your mind, he had been doing that all day regarding the 'lovers' ordeal. "Sure" was the simply answer given in the most detached voice Snape could muster and he turned his head to not look Lupin in the eye.

A large grin placed itself on Lupin's handsome features, and Snape couldn't not look, he had to suppress the kind feeling that was building from having caused that smile himself. But this was Snape, master of masking his emotions.

With a small grunt Snape added "but I shall retract that 'sure' if you continue such inappropriate flirting."

"Of course" came the response from the werewolf "But I _am _still allowed to flirt…just not in any inappropriate of suggestive manor?"

Shocked by Lupin's reaction Snape stared slightly wide-eyed but corrected himself promptly, he was getting better at handling surprises, "are you really waiting for an answer to that?" he finished with a smirk.

Lupin's glorious laugh came and Snape felt the tug in his chest tighten wonderfully. Snape was in deep…

"MOLOKAI'S HERE!" came a hollering from a distance away but was loud enough to sound right next to the two wizards. More yelps of delighted surprise and excitement seemed to sound. Both men looked confused. Even Lupin didn't know who this Molokai was. Unsure eyes locked and Lupin offered the guess "maybe it's another freak arriving for the show. The line-up's always changing."

Silently, they both walked out of the gap and into a now very crowded clearing where people clambered happily greeting some new arrival. Seeing Mr Crepsley, Snape walked over, Lupin following, and asked his mentor "who is this guy?"

"Hmm?" was the initial response from the older Vampire as they faced each other. "Oh, that is Molokai Hawk. He is a dear friend of the Cirque and is a very respected Mage."

"Why is he here?" inquired Lupin.

"Who knows? He can perform but it doesn't really appeal to him. Usually he only comes in matters of importance regarding the people here, I think you'll like him he always wins the friendship of those he speaks to."

"What kind of Mage is he?" asked Snape as he attempted to see through the thick crowd but to no avail. Mages were different from wizards. They could be like monks or druids who focused on gods and finding paradise with the powers they have been given, but others were gifted specifically. Some could read minds, use telepathic or telekinetic powers, some could speak to animals or control aspects to the world around them.

"He is an Elemental Mage of ice"

Intriguing. Snape had only ever met a couple Mages in his time and both were druids. Elementals were rare and very powerful. This simply meant that this Mage could control ice or freeze things at will. But to what extremes? Elementals were notoriously ones of surprising capability; no one should ever underestimate a Mage.

"Severus? Why yes, he is over there by Larten Crepsley" came the low but dramatic voice of one Mr Tall and the crowd dispersed to give the Mage a better view.

At the sound of his name Snape had turned to the main focus of the group and upon clearing Snape was given a full view of the Elemental.

_Oh my…_

Most Mages were fairly aged but this one looked as young as Severus did and, not to exaggerate, was drop dead gorgeous. He was tall and well built, leaner than most men but still broader than Severus, his skin was only slightly tan but not as much as Remus was. He wore a long black coat with many buckles and straps which came down past his knees. The coat was fastened so Snape could not see the rest but he wore leather boots and silver dog-tags around his neck. Long dark blonde hair came down to his waist and an elegant pair of round spectacles sat in front of his eyes. He looked sophisticated yet strong and absolutely mouth watering.

Snape was staring in awe at this man as the Mage slowly made his way closer. Why was Snape attracted to men all of a sudden?! He wasn't gay before, was he? The ridiculous argument continued inside his head until silently there he stood. The attractive mage was merely a foot away from the smitten professor as he finally brought Snape out of his thoughts and looked him in the eye.

Lupin could only watch as this new arrival, Molokai Hawk, drew closer to Snape and peer at the elegant features of the newly turned vampire. A kind smile was gently gracing the mans face and immediately Lupin knew this guy was trouble. He could just feel it.

"I see that the Kah-Gash is with us…" Molokai started. His voice smooth and charming. "…and he's even more enchanting than I had imagined"

Everyone who heard that was surprised. He was flirting. Bluntly and with the ability to charm anyone. Snape was still in disbelief and all his progress in handling surprises left him as he just stared. Large obsidian eyes looked deep into the fitting icy blue ones of the Mage before him. Then the impossible happened, Snape, though he tried not to, and to everyone's surprise and Lupin's jealousy…Snape blushed.

The Cirque's new guest.

Snape's new crush.

Lupin's new competition.

_Molokai Hawk._

* * *

_[1] 'Mestre Criatura' means 'master of creature' in Galician. By the way, I don't actually speak it lol._

_Molokai Hawk is my OC who, as I'm sure you can tell, will cause a few problems for the awaited Snupin romance. Hee hee I am evil._

_Please review__, I swear some of these reviews are more poetic than my actual chapters! _

_X Nova_


	6. A Dove and Human Blood

_(A/N: Did anyone else notice that I wrote "Lupin continued on his continuous gibbering." ?! …yeah…I'm an intellectual._

_I just want to say, I speak a bit on Snape's actual realisation that…well…he likes dudes. It's just that a lot of fics skip over the actual realisation and especially for men it is a pretty big thing. This is a very long chapter but I really loved writing it as I got to include some weird and magical things - I wont give any away so enjoy chapter six and I love my reviews so thank you all very much.)_

* * *

A Dove and Human Blood

By Enchantress Nova

"That's it…yup there he goes, the sleaze-ball cant's help himself, can he? Charming? _Ha, _I'm ten times more charming than that ponse! What does Severus see in this guy anyway…? Hn, I'm not fooled and I won't be cheated either. This dooshbag has been here way too long already, when does he leave?"

"Lupin, Molokai only arrived two days ago. You were there, remember?" came Hans' much unwanted reply.

The werewolf only humphed in is position on the ground cross legged. Typical. As soon as Snape is showing signs of openness Romeo with glasses springs in of the scene! He was in a foul mood since the arrival of the smooth talking Mage and couldn't stand to watch as the object of the wolf's affections was being flirted with so relentlessly by another man. Seriously, doesn't this guy have any shame?

"Jealous much?" interrupted Hans; exciting a small growl from the wizard next to him.

Lupin's face did have a tinge of red to it as the wolf's blood seemed to come to the boil. The two just sat there, watching as the Mage proceeded to charm the socks off the rather smitten young vampire. Compliments coming at him constantly, there was no time to attempt hiding the blush which was placed sweetly over the wizard's usually pale cheeks and it had been like that for two days straight. Since Molokai and Severus had met they were always seen together. Snape went over his routine for the show, Molokai was there, Snape trained with Mr Crepsley, Molokai was there, Snape ate, Molokai was there and even during Snape's breaks, indeed, Molokai was always there. It was enough to make you sick!

"You radiate intelligence. We Mages respect that above all else, a beautiful and keen mind is the most precious thing a single person can possess, and to be in the presence of such, I am quite honoured. Although physical beauty is also appreciated greatly in our society and I must say…I very much appreciate you Severus." came the silky voice of the Mage as he looked deep into Snape's eyes.

"What a _bastard…" _spat Lupin quietly receiving a chuckle from the performer.

"You really _are_ jealous" Hans pressed not even attempting to suppress his amusement.

"I am not!" Lupin snarled defensively but he only made it clear of his insecurity by doing so. "Of all the absurd - I am not jealous of that jerk even in the slightest. I don't care that he's charming, or sophisticated, or powerful, or smart, or that he makes everybody swoon…that he makes _Severus_ swoon…that he is able to make him blush so easily with mere words, that he…"

"Would you like to go for a stroll?" came the manly voice of the Mage as he asked the seemingly innocent question. This however, grabbed the attention of the stray-worded Lupin immediately as if sirens were going off warning him of the danger.

The question had been directed to Snape and the potions master pondered a moment. He had his first performance in the line-up of the Cirque du Freak approaching and he had to attend practice in a couple of hours, but there seemed nothing wrong with taking a walk with the very attractive Molokai Hawk.

This wasn't like him at all. Recently, Snape's romantic life seemed to have gone from 0 to 60 in an instant. The make-out session with Lupin, even ignoring the fact of the werewolf, it was still not Snape's normal behaviour. Snape, in his teenage years, had been with a few faceless women; nothing special. It just happened. It didn't mean a thing. But now, the eagerness and willingness had intensified, he had a foretold lover in one Remus Lupin, who had dominated him in the castle just over a week ago to have given Snape the most intense kiss he had ever experienced, and then there was Molokai. The professor was completely smitten by this new arrival, the flirting was clear and, unlike Lupin, was in no way inappropriate.

Had Snape met Molokai in his old life at Hogwarts, the professor would have pretty much melted at his feet and honestly it was difficult not to do that now. But there were other things at stake, the fate of the world for one, and Snape still didn't know why Molokai was so fascinated by him in that way. True Snape looked much better than he had before but was he really that desirable? Maybe Snape just needed to be more confidant in himself. His entire life he had been the runt and now that he is as attractive as he is, Snape doesn't know how to handle it.

And then there was the other matter…the matter of gender.

Since when was Snape homosexual? To the extent of the wizard's knowledge he had always been of heterosexual orientation before, but what had changed? The ridiculous thought of 'a vampire Snape is a gay Snape' popped into his mind. But he had to like women, he had always desired Lily and while other women didn't interest him so much…had men? It was all too confusing.

Perhaps he was bisexual? That might explain things a bit, or maybe he held no specific or general category of orientation and that it took certain types of people to bring it out of him. But Lupin? Was that really the type of guy to spark Snape's attraction?

It was all so absurd. If Snape had been gay he would have known it well before now and he wouldn't have been so in love with Lily had he been. He just had to be straight, didn't he? It only made sense that he was…but then why the feelings for the two men? Snape's mind was about to settle on the firm answer of Molokai and Lupin being the two _exceptions_ in his heterosexuality, many people had them and in all hope that would be it.

"Lily was the exception" came the ringing voice of Mr Tall in the professor's ear.

Snape turned from Molokai to stare the giant in the face (looking up of course) with an expression of utter surprise. The circus master only smiled knowingly at the smaller man, Molokai watched the silent staring contest in confusion, an eyebrow slightly raised. _Lily? What did a flower have to do with anything?_

"Stay out of my head, _Hibernius"_ came Snape's venomous reply.

The giant only smiled wider. Snape wasn't actually mad, it was like a child when they don't get their way, feeling things are just a bit unfair sometimes.

The words of Mr Tall were beginning to sink in, Snape had been quite used to the giant's invasion of his thoughts and at first it had uneased him but there was really nothing he could do about it; so he let it pass. Snape's gaze moved for a second to the world passed the giant and in that instant he disappeared. Mr Tall nowhere to be found and Snape wasn't really in the mood for searching.

Was _Lily _the exception? She was an amazing girl, smart, witty, kind and above all else was someone who held love to be the most precious thing in the world…yes, Lily was truly exceptional.

Being so specifically attracted to Lily he had never thought there was any mystery to his sexuality, this would be why he never felt he needed to search himself deeper. Had he explored his sexuality thoroughly he probably would have found his orientation by now to be generally homosexual. When lying in Lupin's arms Snape had noticed his enjoyment at being looked after by a strong and powerful…guy. Had it been a woman Snape would have felt she was clinging to him and so it could not be. Lily was sweet and independent and was her own person who looked out for Snape…he felt safe around her and that's why his mind allowed him to love her so passionately.

_So, Snape was now gay…or had always been…Heh…yeah…_

Letting out a small sigh Snape came back to reality as he realised just how rude it was to have not answered Molokai's question by now. Turning back to face him, the potions master was met with a very alarming sight. Glaring at each other stood Remus Lupin and Molokai Hawk. If looks could kill they'd be fighting to the death right about now.

Had Snape missed something? He knew that they did not get along but he had no idea it was so hostile. The hate in their eyes burned so hot that it could not be concealed no matter how hard the duo tried. It wasn't Snape's fault that they both wanted him and they would rather handle it amongst themselves. Mage vs. Werewolf. It was an animalistic urge of Lupin's to fight for his right to such a beautiful mate and it was a dutiful wish of Molokai's to rid Snape's life of such a primitive creature.

Usually so warm brown eyes matched blue almost silver ones in a look of pure resentment. Safe to say these two would not be playing nice…

Snape glanced at them each, his eyes moving from one to the other repetitively unsure if speaking would set of a war zone. But eventually Molokai ripped his stare from Lupin and, like nothing had happened, gave Snape an affectionate look; helping some of the tension in the young vampire to leave him. The kind smile over the Mage's lips could calm anyone down.

Then both of their attentions went to Lupin who still seemed intent to throttle the icy git. Lupin had never felt more opposed to a single person before, this was his competition and by no means was the wolf backing down from the battle. Not now not ever.

But the softness in his features slowly came back, the hate put to the side for the moment, as Lupin did not wish to scare of his desired beauty. Snape noticeably relaxed at the sight of the (temporary) waning of the fight. Even though no verbal exchanges had been given much was said…and not a nice word between them.

"So…" came the ice-breaker from Molokai, his wonderful voice was completely unfazed by what had just occurred and it made Snape feel at complete peace. Molokai's smile placed gorgeously on his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes (which made Snape want to uncharacteristically faint like an overwhelmed fan girl) flashed in the now ex-professor's direction as he said "shall we walk?"

About to accept the offer Snape was stopped by Lupin; "you can't" he blurted.

Snape blinked in surprise at Lupin's reaction. It was only a stroll and Snape and Molokai had already spent much time together but he hadn't said a word. "And why not?" Snape inquired.

The other wizard seemed to mull over thoughts in his head, he was desperately trying to come up with something to keep Snape from being alone with that _charmaholic_. They had spent a lot of time together but not by themselves and Lupin dreaded to think what tricks the Mage might pull to have Snape closer to him.

"Everyone is packing for the show tonight and you did say that you would assist Evra with the snake" Lupin made a compelling argument and the wolf was rather glad he had been able to conjure it so quickly. Even Hans who was within earshot had been impressed.

"Oh…" was Snape's response. He had almost completely forgotten about that. Earlier this morning Snape had assisted in pulling out some of the stage equipment from his and Mr Crepsley's tent. They were all getting ready for the show tonight, where Snape would be quite nervously performing, and Evra (the Snake-Boy) was the owner of the nameless reptile which had comforted Snape on a number of occasions. Evra had a mixture of green and yellow scales and the occasional blue, he was only about fourteen years old and he was a very sweet boy.

Evra could speak some of Truska's language which had pleased Snape greatly, through the reptilian child they had been able to have a couple conversations, Snape of course not missing the chance to thank her for her kindness. Truska and Mr Tall had been able to teach Evra her language, but upon asking what the language was called, Snape had been met with Evra's odd reply 'I don't know they wouldn't tell me.'

Snape and Evra had spoken some on the snake and Snape had helped to feed it, before the show the snake is always milked of its venom as a safety procedure and Evra had offered Snape to drop by and help him. He didn't have to go but he had very much liked the idea of dealing with those incredible fangs.

"Severus is more than permitted to enjoy a walk when and with whom he chooses" began the Mage assertively which had brought Snape's attention back to the conversation. "There are more than enough assistants here and regarding that the only prop Snape needs is his wand which he already has upon his person I hardly believe he has any obligation to serve as a member of the crew."

Snape was slightly stunned by this. Molokai was usually breezy and soothing, but in the presence of Remus Lupin he was slightly on edge and didn't let down his guard for a second. But Snape couldn't be too surprised, had the instinct not been enabling his own feelings, he would most definitely be doing the same. Snape would be terrified and filled with hate; Molokai was simply reacting to Lupin the way Snape would only without reason to be afraid.

Lupin was also speechless by the Mage's outburst, but deciding to pick his battles and that a quick stroll might not hurt his chances as much as an argument could, Lupin only bowed his head slightly. "Fine" it was clear how unhappy the werewolf was at the predicament but what could he really do? "If you want to go then just go" came the solemn words and it actually made Snape feel a small pang of guilt.

He had done nothing wrong so why was he feeling this way? Snape knew that Lupin was foretold to be his lover and strangely that the other wizard had been excited at the news. How much did Lupin really like him and _why? _But it was also true that Snape was allowed to make his own decisions and that just because Lupin couldn't take that Snape was interested in someone other that him and perhaps more so did not mean that Snape was in the wrong. He had every right to choose who he was with and no vision was going to change that.

"Let's go Molokai" came the quiet voice of the vampire.

The Mage couldn't have looked more satisfied with that answer and they began to exit the den together. Walking passed the werewolf both men chanced a glance, Molokai gave a sly smirk which went unseen by Snape who only looked at the sorrowful werewolf, his large black eyes offering a small apology as the two continued away.

"You okay?" came Hans' small interjection as they watched Snape and Molokai getting smaller and smaller the further they went.

"I will be" Lupin replied flatly, he attempted to suppress the angry growl tickling in his throat but failed miserably as the ragged snarl escaped. If Snape ended up with Molokai, Lupin would probably just shrivel into himself, forgetting the war and any ideals for the future he would simply let it all slip him by. Snape just had to be his…the vision had told him so…given _him _hope.

* * *

Stunning. Simply stunning…

Mages are most inclined to know about the whereabouts of Senencantos as their people can possess dowsers and other such people, it was a mage who befriended Mr. Tall and gave him and his circus their safe haven. Molokai had been to this particular Senencanto many times over the years and probably knew it better than Mr Tall himself. And even if Molokai didn't know the most, he surely knew enough to take Snape's breath away.

They walked slowly and quietly, purely content to be in the others company and look at the beauty around them. Cliffs, mountains, forests, swamps, lakes anything to everything in the magical and natural world - you name it; it was here. Snape had earlier asked about the wrecked cottage where he had originally been summoned to, he had been explained that many years ago, before the Circus came, different Mages were stationed to guard the different Senencantos and the cottage had previously suited the specific mage who had lived there. Over the years of it's abandonment however it has been reduced to the rubble that it now is.

The only use it serves now is to attract insects and vermin for the snake, the Wolf-Man and the Little People to eat (the Little People whom wore the blue hoods would eat anything -it was rather disgusting) and that the barely standing fire-place could serve as an exit or entrance point. Snape had asked what would happen if someone just kept walking and if they would be able to just walk out of the Senencanto but the answer was no. Senencantos were enchanted and so if you kept walking you would just be walking in circles and end up where you started.

The sky was blue at the moment, a brilliant baby-blue shade which was unmarked as there were no clouds and strangely a sun couldn't be found anywhere. Guess this is the closest thing to 'day-light' Snape was ever going to see again. Being a vampire sucked (no pun intended)

Trees grew much taller here, maybe like they would have done if untouched by mans development over the many many years of evolution and later industrialism. Plants grew to incredible sizes as mere ferns or flowers reached metres above the heads of the two wandering men. The leaves were rather odd as the most general colours were purple, pink and blue. It was only the more dense parts to the forests where green and even black leaves were found. Everything was so magical around here and Snape wondered why he would ever wish to leave it. But he knew he would have to, such a beautiful place should not be marred by such an ugliness as war.

In fact, it was Snape's place in the war which had triggered Molokai's arrival. The day after meeting Snape and Molokai had spoken of his reason for being here at the Cirque and the explanation was a great one indeed. The Mages are very powerful and popular as they know much of ancient magic and other such things, they are allies to many races throughout the globe and when they heard of the war between vampires and vampaneze they could only wish for more information. As loyal friends the Vampire Council had allowed the Elder Mages to know of the terrifying visions foretelling Evil's triumph. They had decided that if such a war was to come that the Mages would fight honourably in the plight of Good alongside the vampires; even if it meant to the death. When the vision of the Kah-Gash came, the Elders (the highest ranked and most respected Mages) thought it best to find out if this guy was 'the real deal.' If the Kah-Gash was real then the prospect of war was only becoming all the more likely in relation to the visions and the Mages had to know if this whole ordeal could be trusted.

Molokai Hawk, while one of the youngest Mages, was also the most naturally powerful ones to be born in a long time. For this reason, Molokai has been trained by the Elders and is now one of the most respected Elementals ever; also this is why he was trusted to judge the promise of the Kah-Gash.

After explaining this to Snape, the potions master asked what message he would be passing on the Elders regarding him and he was given a most wonderful answer;

'_Upon first glance you were a treasure, and usually with such the more time you spend with it the less its values are, the more you wish it were something else and the more distanced you became from it. Not you, the more I learned the more I wanted to stay in your company and to be closer to you. Every aspect of you is wondrous and enthralling, your intellect challenges me and your appearance entrances me. Safe to say I have met no one as enchanting as yourself and I never will again...if you can capture the win in our favour the way you have captured me we will not need fear the future of the world.'_

Snape almost swore this guy rehearsed these lines. There was no way in the world that anyone could be so fluent in their charm, especially with such a poetic and mind-stimulating flare. Snape couldn't believe it when the thought of how Molokai was his dream guy (despite having never really dreamt about guys in that way before) but it was a sweet thought. Molokai was simply perfect.

Steadily the two had been walking slightly uphill for several minutes when Snape's heightened hearing picked up a faint crashing sound, it stayed like that for a few minutes as the two magical beings continued strolling. They hadn't said much but everything felt so comfortable that there was really no need to. Then the sound became recognisable; "we're heading for running water."

Molokai paused and looked to the smaller man, "have you been this way before?" came the slightly surprised tone of the Mage. Snape shook his head and explained about the advanced sense of hearing he had acquired since the blooding. Molokai knew quite a lot on the vampires but he had not expected their abilities to be as great as they were. A glint in those icy blue eyes flashed a sign that the Mage was impressed. He often gave that look for Snape and every time it made Snape's knees go weak.

"I'm taking you to see the waterfall…a truly spectacular sight" the men shared a smile and continued on. It didn't take long to arrive but Snape would have travelled days to see a sight so wonderful.

In the last part of the walk they had been given a narrow path by the side of a cliff, a ditch on the other side of the path which gave way into dense forests. Eventually the path opened up to a lower cliff top covered in grass which oddly was a light blue colour. But beyond the cliff top was the most breathtaking sight ever.

A waterfall. It began so high it hurt to look up at it, the mountain side it sprang from could not be seen over it so it appeared to just come from the sky. It was huge. The cliffs on the other side of it would be almost a five minute walk itself. The watery force of nature pounded down with earthly strength to the cavernous valley floor below. Mist rose up around the feet of the two men and the water in the air came in light splashes every now and again ever their skin. The air whipped around them, Molokai's coat ruffled and Snape's cape fled out all around his form. The air was cold and the noise was practically deafening…but it was still beautiful.

The blue sky above reflected in some of the calmer places of the waterfall as some rivulets fell over rocks whereas the majority fell in white showers with enough pressure to bury even the strongest man in a watery grave.

Snape was in awe. He had never seen anything like this before. The vampire looked up into the eyes of the Mage, those eyes which he realised were coloured the same as the thunderous waterfall before him. Occasionally light bouncing from the waterfall flashed over his glasses and the strong wind blew the dark blonde strands of hair to wave around at his shoulders. Molokai's smile was returned by Snape, only too happy in this part of the Senencanto. The smile was a silent thank you.

"Would you like to find a quiet place to sit?" came the Mage's voice barley heard over the racket of the waterfall. Snape nodded. "Over there" he pointed to the other side of the waterfall, a clump of white leaved trees which had gone unseen before sat calmly on the cliffs opposite. It would be the perfect place to just sit and talk, but how would that be any quieter than over here and how would they even get over there?

Snape's expression of confusion only made the Mage chuckle lightly, his voice drowned out by the noise. But it soon changed to a confident smirk and he motioned for Snape to look at the waterfall again.

What Molokai did next took the vampire's breath way. The Mage's elegant hands moved gracefully in a motion which shifted the winds direction, Snape could practically feel it circling them…and then it happened. The Elemental fuelled magic into the air and forced it outwards towards the streaming water and miraculously it began to freeze. Snape's eyes widened at this…this guy was powerful.

The waterfall froze into spectacular daggers in all directions, just floating in midair but not in anyway threatening. Everything went silent. The entire thing, so tall it wouldn't process in the vampire's mind at how incredible an ability this just was.

Snape couldn't take his eyes away from it. All he could hear was his own shallow breathing against the now rising mist. Molokai leaned towards Snape "Not finished yet" he whispered sweetly into his ear which was hidden beneath black locks.

Taking a step forward the Mage lifted both his arms up, commanding the ice to move and reshape itself. Snape watched the entire thing morph into a huge tunnel, go through it and then end up on the other side. Amazing. Large beyond human contemplation and the immaculate beauty as the white faded to blue and then darker blue before plunging into the darkness that was the entrance. The entrance to the tunnel was massive, it stretched uncountable feet above his head and the ice fell into gloom as no sunlight penetrated the tunnel. Inside it would be lighter but Snape could see nothing inside the shadows.

Somehow Snape was able to rip his gaze away from the splendour in front of him to look astonished in the direction of the young Mage. The warnings had been true…_never _underestimate a Mage.

Snape's attention moved from the tunnel to Molokai several times, awe clear on his face but he couldn't help it. "Shall we go?" came that silky voice which could reduce the potions master's legs to jelly. Snape still couldn't fathom a response but his eyes followed down to Molokai's hand which was held out in gesture for him to take it.

_He can't be serious!_

Severus took in a deep breath in attempt to regain his composure but all it did was numb his senses a little. But he couldn't turn away and slowly Snape locked eyes with the handsome Mage's and silently placed his white hand in his. The Mage stepped forward, still not breaking eye contact, and led Snape onto the flat surface of ice at the entrance of the cave.

Afraid of slipping, not for hurting himself but rather embarrassing himself, the pale hand tightened as the icy floor made Snape feel very unsteady. Beneath Snape's boot covered feet the ice threatened to take him down and it certainly didn't help when the duo moved forward into the shadows. Darkness surrounding them.

Snape felt very uncomfortable as they moved forward, the faint sound of their feet scuffling over the ice beneath them, until Molokai moved behind him and took Snape's left hand in his left. Molokai's right rested on Snape's waist beneath his cape to help keep him steady. The wizard felt the hand on his waist guide him closer to the warm body behind him, instantly the sweet memory of snuggling with Lupin flooded his mind and it worried him to have the werewolf on his mind at all when in the company of the Mage.

Snape's human side was telling him to just forget Lupin and to leap at the chance to be with Molokai…but what did humans know? They really were blind and contradictive creatures and perhaps the instinct was his eye opener. Snape would not be so easily swayed at the moment as there was a strange tingle coming from the places Molokai was touching him. The strange tingle was not a good tingle. Was it the instinct? It felt like a warning to be wary, like Snape should not let his guard down. There was nothing wrong with Molokai, in fact as he had thought before, he's perfect. Maybe the instinct is just dead set on Snape ending up with Lupin and so is telling the wizard to stay away from worthy competition. It was an idea.

Moving slightly to the right there was finally some light, the way opened up into a large span of flat white ice, the walls a dark blue and the ceiling so high it went black. But the light was clear as day and Snape was only too relieved to be out of the dark. It was stunning, the ice was smooth and magnificent as the shapely swirls made the very insides of the tunnel; like an artist could have spent life time carving it.

"This is amazing" sighed Snape to compliment the Mage's power.

The wizard looked over his shoulder to look at Molokai, his elegant smile gracing his lips "You've seen nothing yet Severus" he said; his voice delightfully teasing. Molokai's hand left Snape's, the one on Snape's waist tightening for brace, as the Mage commanded the ice to move around them.

It moved, majestic and swift like a whirlpool in the oceans, Snape watched on with wide eyes as the ice circled them. A solid tornado stretching up into the gloom of the ceiling, a slight wind making his black cape flutter behind him and his hair move. It was dizzying and the wizard was only too glad for the strong Mage holding him upright.

The ice was making noises as it whirled, icicles cracking and stalagmites crumbling and solid waves scratching, the sounds echoing around the vast cave and returned to the ears making a rhythm. It was an hypnotic music, made unnaturally with natures resources as it almost entranced him.

The Mage then glided from behind to stand facing the awestruck vampire, the blue eyes twinkling as Snape looked like a child on Christmas morning seeing his parents actually got him the pony all kids ask for. Snape's black eyes looked deep into Molokai's, the wonderment of what was happening clearly showing on his face. "Watch this" came the velvet voice as he again commanded the ice to change.

Still moving around the duo the ice then morphed into what looked like a Troop of wild horses galloping, the water vapour in the air rising to look like dust in their wake. Snape's breath left him (again). Each horse ran and acted its own, two were immaturely racing the other, one was showing off as he continued to rise onto his hind legs and the others followed suit in the sheer morale of their stead.

"Molo-" Snape started but couldn't finish as the horses then morphed again, but this time into birds. White and blue doves left the swirling walls and fluttered as if real towards the men. Their wings flapping and a couple of the pretty birds landed and perched themselves on the men's shoulders, the air tickling the pale skin of the vampire as the icy 'feathers' moved. Snape felt like he had passed through the looking glass, he laughed his beautifully innocent laugh and his eyes once again met Molokai's and in his hands the Mage held one of the doves; he brought it up to his mouth and blew cold air onto it making it shatter like glass over his hands to the cold floor below. The clatter of the shards only adding the echoing music of the tunnel.

Then with a wave of his hand, all the doves flew upwards towards the shadowing roof, Snape's head tilting back to watch them. They flew in a spiral, entrancing the wizard before finally they all merged together and exploded into hundreds of white petals which floated downward and began moving to the wind made by the still swirling walls.

Magically the petals stayed afloat as they danced around the two beings of magic, they danced to the enchanting music and continued to enthral the speechless wizard. Snape faced Molokai trying to find words, but the Mage put a soft finger to his lips as he still had one more surprise. The petals swarmed faster and faster at a blinding speed, it was like falling through clouds only with your feet firmly (well not quite firmly) on the ground.

Snape's feet wobbled slightly over the ice with the dizzying display but Molokai held onto his hands and held him safe. And then it happened, the petals had joined to form Snape's favourite animal and it stood; huge and sleek as the form of a white Snake surrounded them. It's long body coiled around them, _this thing was longer than some of the corridors at Hogwarts, _each scale carved in excellence as it slithered its way around, the large reptilian head gazing down at the duo in its keep.

The Snake opened its mouth traditionally to bare its long sharp fangs, more a sign of warning than anything else but Snape was mesmerised. The head sank down to get closer, Snape and Molokai looking at the Snake's face as it positioned itself beside them, its jaws now closed. Snape stared at the face of the creature, it was elegant and magical even more so than Snape could have ever imagined. Its eyes were the only thing blue, as the thin white pupil pierced more effectively than a fang ever could. The Snake bobbed its head a couple times asking for Snape to pet it, the wizard glanced at the Mage is question of safety and when he received a smile and a nod he lifted his slightly shaky hand to rest on the icy grooves of the enchanted reptile.

The grooves on the surface felt almost like real scales, and Snape could only smile when the blue forked tongue flicked over his face. Real snakes can smell with their tongues, just as some detect heat with their eyes and vibrations with their underbellies. Snape was grinning now, this experience he wouldn't change for anything in the world. One thing which had caught Snape's attention had been the fact that the snake was warm, most likely charged with the magical energy of Molokai.

The snake's head lifted out of reach and the rest of its body began to move in the coils surrounding the men and Snape's attention switched back to the Mage. Molokai took the wizard's hands in his own and gazed longingly into his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked warmly.

Finding his voice again Snape managed to whisper "it's beautiful"

Molokai let out a small chuckle before adding "but nowhere near as beautiful as you…" Snape's blush couldn't be stopped as his cheeks reddened in an instant, this caused him to rather embarrassingly lose his composure as he lost his footing over the ice and stumbled forward. Molokai's strong arms instantly encircling him and pressing the vampire to his firm chest.

Snape took a sharp breath in surprise, one second he was standing watching the hugest snake he'd ever seen and now he was clinging onto the shoulders of his crush like his life depended on it, his face buried in the smooth fabric of his coat, eyes lazily looking at the strong neck and gleaming metal of Molokai's dog-tags. The blush was hot over his pale skin and he dared not look up for fear of Molokai seeing.

Then long fingers gently placed themselves under Snape's chin and eased his head up to look into the Mage's blue eyes. The spectacles shimmered just as the dog-tags did and Snape's face only deepened in its shade of red at the thought of just how sexy the glasses made him look.

"I don't know how it's possible…" the Mage started "…but your even _more_ beautiful when you blush"

It was only the tightening coils of the white snake which was able to snap Snape out of his daze. They closed in so that a foot was left distanced between the flustered pair and the icy scales. "Come. The snake shall take us the rest of the way" said Molokai.

Yet again, Snape's breath left him, _the snake was going to take them there? How, call a taxi? _And then it became clear, the reptilian walls came down and a large section of its scaled body sat before them. You could fit an entire carriage on their. Molokai jumped up onto the Snake's back and held out his hands for Snape to take, hesitantly he did so and was lifted up to join the Mage, almost falling Molokai's arms held onto him again. Essentially in a secure hug which Snape's human conscious was only too happy to accept as the Snake began moving with the two as passengers. But the unsettling tingle was still there, refusing Snape to indulge in what seemed to be the perfect chance at a healthy and successful romance.

They arrived swiftly at the other end of the tunnel, the musical clangs turned into a numbing sentence, Snape and Molokai jumping off silently to the grassy floor of the cliff as they finally exited the tunnel. The snake bowed down to Molokai and then came closer to Snape to receive a pet in thanks before slithering its way back to the shadows.

Snape released a sigh. Did that all really happen? It had all seemed so wonderful like a fairytale come true. Snape's heart was doing a little dance s he couldn't contain the childish joy of what had just occurred; a beautiful smile, happy eyes and a feeling of contentment welling up inside his chest. He was practically beaming with Euphoria.

Silently Molokai led Snape to the clump of white leaved trees, occasionally one would fall in the breeze collected about the cliffs and it would appear out of focus like a snowflake. Molokai waved a hand over in the direction of the waterfall, morphing it back into shape but still leaving it frozen and to answer the questioning look of the wizard he replied "I shall restore it after some talk, the waterfall is far too noisy."

The two seated themselves on a fallen down tree trunk, the leaves of surrounding trees casting overhead like a dense cloud and the many white flowers which decorated the grass only made the whole place more beautiful. Snape and Molokai sat next to each other, their legs barely touching and with Snape's lack of height was blessed to look up shyly into that stunningly sophisticated and handsome face. Molokai's dark blonde hair falling softly over his shoulder to hide some of his face; Snape struggled not to brush the hair away with his fingertips but he was able to resist…barely.

"I must apologise earlier for my behaviour with Mr. Lupin" came the unexpected words of Molokai.

Snape hadn't expected for Lupin to be a topic of conversation, politely they had avoided mentioning him due to Snape's situation in the vision. Molokai was probably concerned that Snape would think less of him for his defensiveness against him and so couldn't go on without attempting to clear up the incident.

"That's alright Molokai…" was Snape's surprisingly soft response.

Oh dear lord, he sounded like one of those wispy lovesick women you always see on a beach somewhere in chick flicks. It would have made Snape disgusted with himself if he hadn't found the entire thing totally romantic. Okay…_now_ he sounded like a girl.

"Thank you for your understanding, Severus. I learn that you two have a history from Hibernius…" Snape's eyes widened before he looked away. Snape's ebony locks falling over his face, hiding his sorrowful expression but Snape could practically feel Molokai's questioning eyes upon him.

"We knew each other in school" was the quiet response from the vampire.

"Oh" Molokai said neutrally, "I trust you did not associate with such a dangerous boy?"

Snape tensed noticeably but still kept his head down "I never chose to have anything to do with him…but there was an _encounter_" the last word spat in bad memory.

"An encounter?"

"yes…face...to…hairy, wolven face" Snape said sadly.

"He attacked you? What happened?" Molokai's voice was obviously surprised but their was a hint of something else…he was impressed. Being so young and to survive a werewolf attack wasn't by any means 'run of the mill.' Werewolves are A class hunters and because they are magically charged a couple scratches can react badly on their own and kill someone slowly if gone untreated.

"I got cut up badly" Snape started, he wouldn't go into any of the gory details but if he didn't tell Molokai now it would just keep looming over them "but eventually those moronic Gryffindors came to their senses and got me out of there."

Snape hated those memories. Deciding to save their own asses, the Marauders saved his clearly unimportant life and got away with trying to kill him in the first place. Albus, for all Snape trusted the man, he had to admit that he did play favourites…unfortunately at the time Snape had been in the lesser category.

"If I had died Lupin was going to be transferred to a private school where they could keep a closer look on his curse. I hear that almost happened…I was close to bleeding to death when I got to the infirmary."

Snape's words were hollow, the bleeding, he could remember so much red, it was everywhere but he was too drained to really contemplate how much there was. Poppy's expression h remembered clearly in disgusted terror as it streamed down the bed sheets to the chilly floor below, forever staining the bed a crimson shade of death.

The wizard waited for a response, it was silent and Snape began to worry if he had said too much. The worry vanished however, when Molokai took Snape's pale hand in his and stroked it comfortingly. Snape couldn't help but look at the hands, that strange tingle was easily ignored by the hard headed potions master, and he followed his gaze up the Mage's arm, to his shoulder, his neck and finally to his face. His warm smile offering Snape some peace of mind.

"You know, I never cared much for Gryffindors…" Molokai began sweetly, his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses as he raised his other hand and wiped some of Snape's hair out of his face and tucked it gently behind his slightly pointed ear. His hand stayed on the side of Snape's face as he continued "and I care even less for them now…"

The men shared a shy but mutual smile and they only looked away as Molokai's hand on Snape's began to gently trace a scar on his wrist which continued up his arm. The vest and cape allowed his arms to be seen, to cover his scars had been his main reason for covering up so much, even in the hottest days of summer he would not show any of his marred skin. But after becoming a vampire, the scars paled as he did and now appeared silver and delicate like art. The horrific memory stayed but at least they weren't hard to look at anymore.

"I can't believe that _beast _hurt you like this…" Molokai said, a small amount of anger beating its way into his words. Did he really care that much? Such a cool and laid-back guy feeling rage over Snape being wronged in any way was a rare thing.

A white leaf floated down between the two, their eyes following it till it landed on the trunk beneath them, Snape's pale skin did more than match natures palest creations and eventually the men locked gazes again.

"I would never hurt you…"

That was it. Snape swore his heart was about to explode as the look intensified and like a magnet slowly the men's faces were moving closer, a light blush placed over Snape's cheeks as their eyelids began to fall. So close they could feel the other breathing. The warm breath was cold next to Snape's blush which Molokai had decided to be both beautiful and adorable. Snape wanted to, he really did…but did Snape ever get what he wanted?

No.

A hairs breadth away, so close, and the instinct overloaded Snape's mind like a lightening bolt. It hurt. Snape swore for that split second his entire body had just stopped working, his heart, his lungs, his brain, everything down to the usually never stopping enzymes. A wave of pain flowing around in Snape's chest causing his body to tense.

His eyes snapped open when he felt something soft brush his cheek. A butterflies wings couldn't feel so gentle. Molokai's lips. Snape realised that he had turned his head at the last moment, a scared breath stopped dead in his throat. The instinct could do that? This just couldn't be good…

"I-I'm sorry!" Snape gasped and he couldn't turn his head back to meet Molokai's.

They were both surprised. Snape was taking in deep but quiet breaths as the heavy pain in his chest subsided and Molokai focused on registering the sudden change. Snape had turned away from him, was this a rejection? Molokai would not let any hurt show through.

Recovering, Molokai smiled and spoke "No…I'm sorry" Snape looked up surprised, his scared eyes meeting sympathetic blue ones. "You've had a difficult time here, tough things are happening in your life right now and I shouldn't be pressing my feelings on you"

"Y-your feelings?" Snape stuttered quietly.

It had been obvious, everyone knew even Snape if asked about Molokai's feelings could have said that they were there. But it only just clicked. A Mage, one of the youngest and most respected Elementals in all time, a man whose voice alone reduced the usually stone-faced wizard to a giddy mess of a fan boy; wanted _him? _

"Why yes" Molokai replied. "Severus, I will not lie to you that I feel strongly attracted to you and I would very much wish to be with you…but you are not ready"

_Damn it!_

"I _am_ sorry" Snape whispered sadly.

He really did want to be with Molokai, to have kissed him, to be kissing him…but the instinct wouldn't allow him to do what he wanted. Would it not be happy until Snape was securely mated to Remus Lupin, unable to get away, condemned to a lifetime with a monster? Snape could only hope that he would get his own gut feeling back soon...so far this one was pretty crumby.

"Maybe one day you will return my affections…one day…"

That was the last thing they said before standing, a quick wave of his hand and the Mage returned the waterfall to its natural flow. The noise absorbed the tension in the air and also served as the loud yet silent words of 'there is nothing left to say.' As they took a longer stroll back to the den, making their way around the deep water valley rather than passing over it, Snape had dared not look Molokai in the face.

Before reaching the den however Molokai could not let what had been such a wonderful time end so foully. He did what he was allowed to do. What he had proved already to be possible between the two. Snape's frown was taken away in another swift kiss to the cheek, not as brief as before as the lips stayed there for several seconds stopping Snape in his tracks.

Finally meeting the longing gaze of the Mage, Snape was relieved and smiled thankful for Molokai's understanding.

"one day"

* * *

The applause, the shrieks of terror and sighs of awe. They squirm in their seats and feel their skin crawl. They whisper to their neighbours over believing or not what their own eyes tell them. This is the audience of an illegal but ancient freak show which had called to the potions master all that time ago. This is the Cirque du Freak.

The wizard stands hidden in the dark wings of the theatre the circus was using as a performance space, his nerves getting the better of him as his hands shook fearfully. He knew his routine and it was okay if he mixed it up because it made no real difference to the audiences perception. But that didn't mean that they would like his act.

Snape felt a calming hand on his shoulder and heard the hushed voice of his mentor behind him "are you alright child?"

The vampire trainee had long given up on trying to stop the kid references and so turned without pause towards Mr Crepsley, "I'm just a tad nervous"

Mr Crepsley gave a knowing smirk "you have the world to save and you're nervous about _this?"_

Snape didn't answer.

He was still numb about the whole thing and technically the war hadn't started yet so there really was nothing to do about it. All he could do was train and learn until able to visit the council. But what if it took two years like Mr Crepsley said? And what if the war took longer to start but also…what if he screwed up? The odds were already against him and in all likelihood he would fail.

To quote the Scottish comedian Frankie Boyle: 'Our greatest hope is that the enemy kills so many of us they become slightly depressed.'

A huge applause sounded from the audience as Truska finished her act, she would take a few bows and exit for Snape to take the stage. Snape was to round up the first half of the show before the interval and the very thought made him want to run away.

"Good luck" sounded the werewolf quietly.

Snape looked at Lupin in surprise, he was told to be in the wings during the performance to assist if anything went wrong, they doubted it would but it never hurt to make sure.

"Don't say that!" came the voice of the one and only Molokai Hawk who was here simply for 'moral support.' "break a leg Severus" he whispered smugly.

They could all here Lupin scowl but ignored it.

"You will be just fine" said Mr Crepsley and it was nice to someone unbiased to say that. Snape nodded to all three and with a deep breath stepped out onto the stage, Truska having exited on the other side of the stage.

.

It had been scary, it had been nerve-racking…It was…it was…_Bloody fantastic!_

Snape felt like a kid showing off for his friends but he was actually a true master of such skills. Simple spells wowed people the most, they were more blunt and showy. He turned peoples hair different colours, gave a pretty woman flowers which charmed into butterflies, with consent made sceptical audience members levitate and had never felt like vengeance had been claimed more so than when he got to turn Hans into a number of animals as he strutted, hopped or whatever the creature he was did down the aisle.

All in all it was one of the best nights of Snape's life! He got a huge applause and Mr Tall announced the interval as the curtains fell closed before them.

Snape stood there behind the red drapes as people continued to beg for more, whistle, clap and cheer. Letting out a sigh of relief Snape gave in to that wide childish grin which expressed exactly what he felt. He was just so happy, it was something that he hadn't really felt in so long.

"Incredible" came the low voice of the giant behind him "you're a natural with the audience" he commented

Snape kept down the blush and gave a modest thanks before turning from the curtains to meet the others backstage.

* * *

The shows continued like that for days, night after night Snape wowed people with his born talent and, he was proud to say, he was a genuine freak! Snape smiled to himself as he looked into the mirror of the dresser he was sitting at.

The Circus had moved on, authorities will notice something suspicious eventually, and now they were in the basement of an old furniture store which had been abandoned for the past eight years. The way they got out of the Senencanto was via the fireplace of the wrecked cottage. The circus had a technique of taking a lot at once, they would form a circle using enchanted stoned and they would be able to transport anything within it so long as it was linked to the fireplace somehow.

Snape wasn't entirely clear on the details but the network of going through the fireplace was interesting, to escape the barrier of the Senencanto a directing ceremony must be made from the actual area the circus wishes to head to. This is why there was always an assistant driving around from town to town trying to find a good location for the show. The good old muggle way.

So now Snape sat silently, gazing lazily at himself in the mirror, they had just finished their second performance in this particular place and the crew were hanging around for a while before heading back to the den.

A sudden noise, the air moves and Snape's eyes pick up a blur behind him from the mirror.

"I know it's you Mr Crepsley" Snape speaks smugly.

The older vampire says as he steps out from the shadows, his red outfit and hair contrasting against the demented shadows and light. "Instinct?"

Snape shakes his head, shimmering black locks swaying as he does so.

"You are improving" Mr Crepsley makes no attempt to hide how impressed he is. "I was worried for a while that your skills would be too slacked but now I see your potential. A vampire cannot survive on wit alone."

Snape couldn't suppress the smirk and answered the questioning look of Mr Crepsley; "you sound just like me when I'm teaching potions class, although you could do with being a bit more sarcastic, then it's just me in red"

A small chuckle escapes the older vampire as he leans forward, leaning at the table of the dresser next to Snape. Mr Crepsley's expression was practically screaming that there was something he wanted to say but couldn't quite build up the momentum to voice.

"Spit it out" said Snape, his eyes moving away from his mentor to gaze again into the mirror.

"Blood" was Mr Crepsley's response.

Blood. Yes, blood, that is the question.

Snape was wondering when Mr Crepsley was going to bring this up. Vampires needed blood to live, without it they grow weaker and weaker until they were simply beyond saving. Then Death.

"You need to" his mentor pressed "without it you die and you are so important we cannot afford to lose you, especially over something so trivial"

Those words may have seemed cold, saying that one man's dehumanisation was easily done when he can serve a good purpose, but it was okay. In a way it was similar to Snape's situation with the Dark Lord but that wasn't the point. Snape could tell that Mr Crepsley found him to be pleasant company, and again with feeling like a child, the older vampire felt like a father figure, and Snape could practically see that Mr Crepsley was bursting to add a more personal reason for Snape not to fade away. Something along the lines of 'I'd feel it a tragedy' or 'a kid so full of potential should not be wasted.'

But it wasn't that easy.

Once a vampire drank from a human being there was no going back, the bloodlust would be unquenchable. Snape's episode by the sink as he drank from his hands had been a traumatising one, but apparently for most vampires that does tend to be their first 'bite.' But Snape was no longer human and he would not be hooked on that, in fact, if he drank from a different vampire than himself or a vampaneze it would be the same is guzzling down poison. It was just as there were some animals he could drink from and then those he couldn't; sheep, cows, pigs - those he could drink from, but cats, snakes, lizards - they would make him severely ill.

It had been about a week since the 'incident' at the sink but the images were clear in his mind. The thought made him sick to his stomach to ever do that again, never mind to feed on another person, an innocent human.

Vampires, being Good, never took more than needed and were discreet in their acts and Snape knew that the very act would not hurt anyone…but still…

[1]The ultimate dehumanisation of any soul is to see yourself in position of God or the Devil. God, being omniscient and all powerful beyond even human contemplation, is seen to be the one all should look to for assistance. The humans fear the unknown, God in all His superiority can act as he wishes for His love and 'plan' for the universe escaping Human knowledge either stirs on need for complete faith or the rejection and sinning of his people.

The Devil, Lucifer, was the fallen angel whom in many ways was the most human. Angels have no 'free will' and therefore cannot be held accountable for their actions as a human could, and it is a debate for many on how Lucifer, who was one of God's most powerful angels, was able to rebel without being able to act against God in the first place. In Muslim belief, The Devil (in this case called Iblis) would not bow down to Adam, the first human being.

Lucifer or Iblis' rebellion against God speaks to how human the Devil is. Restrictions or own Self-belief has always been seen as something worth fighting against or for. A human, given enough boundaries, will lash out, and opinions being ignored or squandered will bring someone to either depression or shouting. The Devil did this and was banished to guard the Gates of Hell for all eternity.

God's punishment to His angel's rebellion and His ability to send any unholy soul to Hell shows human inferiority. Even Angels are not unable to fall into the fiery pits by God's hand.

If Snape was to place himself in this superior position, feed on the most sacred part to the body, as a creature of the Damned and beyond contemplation of humans, he would only be securing his place by Satan.

You know, _if you believed in such things…_

Snape didn't. Or at least didn't care enough to. Conformity reduces individuality which is a gift of 'free will' which supposedly only Humans possess. They are supposed to be the pinnacle of creation and are supposed to protect Earth from its dangers. But where were they now? Humans were unaware to the approaching risk of Good's apocalypse and would only serve as murder victims and snacks for vampires.

_Some world to invest belief in... _

Snape couldn't do it. To look on a human, a creature he more than anything just wanted to be again, as a food source. Nothing more important than an animal to be used by God's favourites.

It was deceiving and unrighteous what he needed to do - guess this is why they're creatures of the _Damned. _And, despite popular wizarding belief, Snape's place in the Slytherin house does not make his position any easier. He is not an underhanded or greedy man, as he has proved against the Dark Lord he can actually be quite brave and noble. The main difference was that he was not brash or arrogant like Gryffindors, he loved knowledge and obtained it well but it did not drive him on like Ravenclaws. Just simply, with the mix of subtle bravery and great intelligence, Snape has those weapons to use in his cunning and masterful fashion. He is a Slytherin…yes…but not a coward and not dishonest.

Snape's eyes fell to the desk before him, his mentor moved around behind him, pale hands on Snape's shoulders comfortingly as his inner ramble stretched on. The thoughts tearing him apart, drink and be damned or abstain and perish. He couldn't do it. He couldn't dehumanise himself, couldn't condemn himself and by no means could he fall to preying on one of whom he once was.

"I can't" he croaked sadly.

"You will have to" Mr Crepsley countered, his voice breaking a little.

Snape only wanted to cry, he wanted to ignore the blood, he wanted to be left alone. He didn't know if he could let himself die if the worlds fate rests on his shoulders but would being so brave really be that human? Humans were supposed to try to live, that is the important thing, and to sacrifice ones self can either be seen as honourable or down right stupid.

White teeth bit down onto an equally pale lip as the distressed potions master held back his battling emotions. He managed a couple 'I cant's' and he felt so cold within himself that he couldn't make out a single word without sounding in the least bit steady. The unbreakable exterior that most would not approach unless absolutely necessary which Snape wore day in and day out for years…was slowly shattering. Falling to pieces just like an ice made dove in the palm of Molokai Hawk.

Oh, there was also _that… _

Dealing with matters of the heart had never been Snape's strong suit and now there were three hearts on the line…a Wizard-turned-Vampire, a Wizard/Werewolf and an Elemental Mage. Even the Grim Brothers couldn't have made a listing quite like this.

Mr Crepsley shook his head sorrowfully, he was struggling with himself on whether or not he should voice his protest to Snape's refusal. He is an incredible pupil, an incredible ally and…well…a wonderful young man. A new beginning at the Cirque, Snape almost reborn again, only into that of an even more hellish reality.

A ragged breath came from the clearly distraught mentor to voice the word "fine" before he coldly made his way out of the room. Snape left alone with only his reflection.

Looking up with teary eyes to the mirror before him, blurred vision not masking Snape's form as the man was completely black and white. Attempting to rid himself of the tears he closed his eyes tightly and wiped under them gently. He opened them and batted away the last of the blurriness although the sting was strong in both his eyes and his cheeks.

Locking eyes with his reflection, Snape only looked in mourning at what life he had been dished out. Why him? All of his life he had taken the hurts and now just looking around he felt bullied into submission of the worlds endeavours at the impossible,. Peace. Peace is incomprehensible and unmanageable and that alone causes disruption.

But Snape was used to it. _He _was chosen for whatever reason. _He _would go through the pain to help promise a future. And then _He _would be left to find some new Hell where he was 'important to the cause' and there he would be used to fulfil some greater purpose.

Yes a greater purpose the preserving single mans view on life.

Snape never needed the curse.

He was already Damned from the beginning.

* * *

_[1] My ramble about God and the Devil, I apologise if this offends anybody, but I've had the idea in my head of comparing the Devil to man kind for a while now but I haven't been able to put it to anything. Since this is quite dark I felt it might work here. I am not religious but I am not atheist either - I'm totally open minded- but this stuff still intrigues me (just in case you couldn't tell)_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually had planned to write more than this but I've stopped it here because otherwise it would continue on another 7 thousand words. I think this is enough, don't you?_

_Also, does anyone think I should put up the rating? I probably will because some of the bloody scenes I have imagined seem pretty gruesome…that and I may have read over my stuff and I've already used the 'f' word a couple times lol. _


	7. The Importance of Remembrance

_(A/N: Umm…Did I just get over 100 reviews? It simply cannot be. Whoever is pulling this trick on me will pay - but you are more than permitted to trick me again lol. Thank you so much my sweet reviewers, I never thought this fic would get anywhere near that many and - …wait… - I just did a happy dance!_

_Rating is going up to M because…well…lets just say that I'm turning up the heat a little. Also there is a quite gory part which may not be suitable for younger readers. This is the longest chapter yet just to let you know. Enjoy…)_

The Importance of Remembrance

By Enchantress Nova 

'_Yes!' _Snape cheered mentally as he leapt out of the way of Mr Crepsley's fist, it missed him by a mile and the instinct had nothing to do with it. The two vampires were training out in the open this time, forest on one side and a brook on the other; the sky once again was orange. It was an oddly pretty day. The wizard had improved incredibly. His senses honed and sharpened, he could move away from danger before it even got anywhere near him, had Snape had this ability a few days ago Mr Crepsley would have a real competition on his hands…not now though.

While Snape was able to detect and react faster than even a werewolf could, his physical form was slower and weaker than usual, and everyone knew why. It was no secret regarding Snape's refusal to drink blood, Mr Crepsley had informed Mr Tall unfortunately whilst Hans was within earshot. Since then the tid-bit of information had spread throughout the den and everyone noticed how fatigued the young vampire was. The lack of blood draining him of his energy.

He could match any muggle without a sweat, actually even a wizard to be honest, but feeling so weak was not a good sign…especially for a vampire.

Snape was pushing himself. The two had been training for over an three hours now, he was breathing harshly and twice now he had had to sit due to dizziness and Mr Crepsley had voiced his concern about Snape's lack of human blood. Snape's only reply had been his looking away into the strangely lit world around him, not wanting to think on what sort of decision was laying ahead of him.

Drink or Die.

Sound simple to a human, they would choose life, but Snape, no matter how much he wished, wasn't human anymore.

It wasn't so simple for someone dehumanised physically to sever the last strings.

Snape and Mr Crepsley were testing Snape's reflexes, the older vampire wasn't using a lot of his strength regarding the power in the punches but the speed which he delivered them with was Snape's obstacle to avoid.

He was improving greatly but he still needed to drink. To drink the blood of humans is the only solid definition in tradition held to vampirism universally. Snape could not avoid it for long if he wanted to live.

And then there was Snape's other distraction than just his low energy…the love interests.

Yes. The plural.

Snape's attention would sometimes shift to the pair sitting nearby, on a collection of large rocks on the edge of the brook. They were a safe distance from the fighting vampires, but no doubt the two were fighting themselves, they always were…

Since Molokai's arrival at the Cirque, Lupin had been on edge and in a grumpy mood, everyone had noticed. People kept saying how the sweet and kind Remus Lupin was and how now he was appearing as if someone had just cancelled Christmas.

Did vampires even celebrate Christmas?

The odd thought just came into Snape's mind.

Christmas is a tradition to honour that of Jesus' birth in Bethlehem, a Christian view, but if they were to believe in it as intended should they not also live by the Bible? No matter what religion or belief they all tell of humans being the pinnacle of creation; the only being greater is the Divine (a.k.a. God) but what Snape had learned from his time with the Cirque du Freak was this;

Humans were not the most powerful or intelligent on Earth. They are scared and ignorant creatures. They are unable to even comprehend God or his true will. The only thing for certain is that humans are flawed, they will be misdirected, they will be corrupted and will, most definitely, sin. Even the Bible tells us so.

They are not perfect by any means, were never meant to be and never will be.

So with this superior knowledge over 'the pinnacle of creation' how could such beings as vampires really devote themselves to any human religion? Were there such things as Hindu Centaurs, Muslim Pixies, Seek Elves, Buddhist Sylphs, Jewish Mermaids and even Catholic Giants? It was an odd idea but it was a good question. Exactly what did vampires believe in?

But besides all that, Lupin still lost his instant spark, usually from the first moment the man walked into a room you could feel his friendliness…now he just seemed reserved and miserable. Maybe a bit like Snape used to be.

Ah yes…The ex-potions professor had been getting quite the cosy response from others at the den. Snape's quick and witty sarcasm, which usually only made him seem a grumpy old sod, actually made people enjoy his company. Never short of a witty reply was Snape and it often left the circus people in stitches, even Snape had to admit it was often fun to be the welcome one in a conversation.

Was this where he belonged? With a freak-show cast and crew? Were these truly the people to appreciate and understand him like nowhere else could? Indeed. And Snape was glad to say it that these people were his new family, and he was only too happy to say he was not the 'freak of the family' - he was perfectly normal in the most abstract use of the word.

Snape felt himself growing far too tired again and Mr Crepsley's movements came to a halt. They had trained enough and even if Mr Crepsley had wanted to continue there would have been no real point. Snape's body was running on empty.

Taking in deep breaths, Snape and his mentor made their way towards the rocks and the two men sitting on them.

"You alright Severus"? asked Lupin as his fellow wizard approached.

Snape nodded.

He didn't answer in words, not because he didn't like Lupin, but rather that he had very little breath. On the rocks between the men were Snape's black and green cape and plain black choker.

Snape picked up the choker and then sat down on his cape, he fingered the fabric as he tried to catch his breath. The two other men were silent, giving glares out of Snape's view to the other as Snape was sitting between them looking at the neck piece; Snape couldn't see but he could practically feel their resentment for each other.

But all three looked up when Mr Tall appeared out of the blue, Mr Crepsley stood a little while off but upon seeing the giant the older vampire moved towards the group. "Hibernius, what brings you here?" he asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"I came to inform you all that we will be moving on tomorrow, authorities are far too involved these days, and we will most likely be setting up coastal side" came the croaky voice of Mr Tall.

An uneasy feeling began to swell itself inside of Snape's chest painfully, it was all too familiar a feeling; the instinct. "We did have another choice in the city but that means more chance of the law hearing something" Mr Tall continued and the small pain began a slight throbbing.

'_What the Hell?' _Snape thought, taking in a couple deep breaths to try and lessen the pain. He was used to hit by now but it seemed to pop up at the oddest moments. Like the Circus and Lupin's kiss, and more recently a very surprising wariness to Molokai's advances.

This thing was a curse in itself and it hurt like hell. Making a small grimace Snape placed his pale hand over his chest.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Molokai asked concerned.

All eyes turned to the young vampire with instant worry. "Sorry" Snape spoke immediately "I'll just walk it off, don't worry." Snape stood and walked a number of yards to distance himself, the pain slowly receding but the wariness there made the wizard slightly scared.

Slowly the group began talking again, Mr Tall speaking on the location for the next show and the wizard was still in earshot. Molokai and Lupin's eyes glancing in Snape's direction more so than Mr Tall's and even Mr Crepsley did the same occasionally. Mr Tall told of two choices, a city or a coastal town. There was less likelihood of being caught in the town and it was surprisingly a very well populated area. It seemed like the perfect choice…but the instinct told otherwise.

It was all pretty much decided on the area for their next performance to be in the town but the throbbing in Snape's chest began to build and get worse. Pain. Serious pain. Like shards of glass were in Snape's veins it coursed dangerously around his lithe body, his heart seemed to go crazy as it sped up almost audibly and the fiery instinct telling Snape that something was very wrong with what was happening.

By now all of the other men weren't talking any longer, all just stared at Snape in confusion and worry, they saw his pained expression, haggard breaths and the way his fingers tightened around the fabric of the choker in his hands; they quickly understood that the instinct must be flaring.

"Severus?" both Molokai and Lupin spoke simultaneously as they began speedily walking in his direction.

Snape didn't understand. It was just a silly town, why the hell is the instinct reacting this way?! Another wave of pain came over him and Snape hugged himself as the agony continued.

His body began to shake terribly and he suddenly felt very warm almost as if he had a fever; he began to feel very ill and the instinct continued to warn him in its usual painful fashion. Then, all of a sudden, Snape's mind then seemed to numb making him silently drop the choker onto the grass below, his physical body being internally tortured but his brain just seemed to float away.

Snape's vision went white, and it played over a terrifying image. It was crackly and fuzzy like an old television screen. Pictures, little parts to films, photos of carnage, severed bodies and blood…lots and lots of blood. It was disgusting, the mangled bodies of humans as they littered the red stained streets of a town. A seaside town. It reminded Snape a bit about his dream the night he joined the Cirque, the vampaneze and their killing sprees. A final picture flashed inside Snape's mind of a shore line, red and dark from the drained blood; the occasional corpse being swayed in the waves.

Danger.

Clear as day, the danger was there, the circus could not perform there if they knew what was good for them. Was this a vision? Maybe it was a 'worst case scenario.' But whatever it was; Snape wasn't about to set foot in that town.

'_Stay away…' _a voice seemed to speak.

It wasn't in words but rather a spiritual understanding. Like a silent force was communicating to him.

'_Stay away…stay alive…' _it came again.

Then everything fell apart, like an entire shutdown the world in Snape's head went silent and his body so numb Snape wondered if he even had one anymore. Still and silent. Nothingness.

Slowly tingles began crawling over the fingertips and toes and working their way around Snape's body. Returning him to the real world around him and he felt the small urge in the madness to open his eyes.

He did.

Feeling the oxygen in his lungs and his heart slowing to its normal rate was very calming. Snape's vision was met with the concerned face of his mentor Mr Crepsley, the older vampire was saying something but Snape's mind had not yet totally returned and so he couldn't make it out. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see Molokai, Lupin and Mr Tall as well.

Snape's eyes became unfocused lazily as he looked past everything and into the orange coloured sky. Again…it was an oddly pretty day.

The pain was gone but the message not forgotten Snape managed the whisper "The city…" his voice so quiet only Mr Crepsley could hear "…stay away from…" Snape's breathing was shallow now and he was still fairly numb; for some reason his head was still so light "…coast…town."

"Severus?" Mr Crepsley pressed, his hands moving slightly in fright Snape might collapse with how unsteady he appeared. "Child, what is going on?"

Little flashes of the bloody streets and the corpses being washed away by th tide returned in the ex-professor's head and Snape couldn't deny that he had ever felt so weak before. He didn't know if it was the images, the lack of blood or it all simply being too much…but the world began to spin.

Lids fell down over black eyes and darkness engulfed the potions master as he became unconscious and collapsed backwards. Lupin's fast reflexes let him move behind his foretold lover and caught him in his strong arms.

Awestruck, they all stared blankly at the out cold wizard/vampire lying limp in Lupin's grasp. Mr Crepsley quickly regaining his composure but still deeply worried and frightened for his student's sake ordered "take him to the den immediately."

Numbly Lupin lifted Snape firmly against his chest in bridal style, the pale white face buried in the fabric of the werewolf's shirt and the surprising lightness of the man caught his attention. Lupin then began to walk in the direction of the den, Molokai not leaving his side and the burning hatred obvious in the vibe, but it didn't faze the werewolf this time. Snape's glossy flack hair and contrasting porcelain skin were enough to take his breath away indefinitely. The calm (non-scowling) expression making Snape seem ever younger and creating a haunting picture of innocence. Snape's light breathing hitching every so often making both the werewolf and the Mage's hearts jump into their throats.

Lupin tore his attention away from his fellow wizard just long enough to hear Mr Crepsley speak to Mr Tall.

"I believe setting up Coastal is not a good idea Hibernius."

* * *

"Finally!" came the excited response from Evra.

Evra Von, otherwise known as 'snake-boy,' was a sweet kid and he owns the snake Snape had warmed up to since his first arrival to the Senencanto. The boys green and yellow scales shimmered brightly as he continued to pet the Snake's equally as shiny skin.

He was just happy that the Snake was finally letting out the venom as Snape held the vials under the reptiles exposed fangs. They were longs and menacing but both snake lovers were completely safe; the snake loved them too.

Snape had watched in childish delight when he had pressed his fingers into sensitive places to the snake's mouth and watched the gleaming teeth stretch outward and finally pierce the fabric over the top of the jar and to see the yellow tinted liquid begin to drip into it.

The young vampire had fainted just that morning and had awoken to hear that they would be setting up in the city, thank god, and _not _the seaside town. Snape would not perform this time due to his fragile state but he still was able to walk around so long as he did nothing strenuous.

Upon waking up in his and Mr Crepsley's tent, Snape had faced his mentor and no one else. The wizard had been thankful for that, the last thing he needed was Lupin and Molokai giving each other evils all the time. Mr Crepsley had asked exactly what had happened on the training grounds and Snape had explained the images and this lead to Snape revealing what he could remember of the dream he had had.

Snape's memory on the dream, or rather, nightmare was blurry but he remembered the blood, the screaming and the torture, Mr Crepsley crashing out of that window to defeat a vampaneze and the little black book.

Mr Crepsley had just sat quietly and listened to the entire thing but he did not wear a happy or at all neutral expression. He was actually angry. The mere thought of how callous and cruel the vampaneze can be made the cursed blood simmer.

But deciding there was nothing they could do about it the duo had decided to leave it be. Such times of horror would come and there was nothing they would do about it.

And that was when Mr Crepsley had brought up the subject again…blood.

Being so tired and with so much in Snape's mind the two had actually gotten into a small argument. Until Snape drank blood Mr Crepsley was refusing to train him anymore, this would delay their needed journey to Vampire Mountain, but the older vampire was very stern in his decision. Being so frustrated the two had parted on a low note but Snape had felt worse at him before. When Mr Crepsley had blooded him for example.

"Why did you faint earlier?" came Evra's innocent question.

Snape removed the glass vial and took out another one, a large snake has a lot of venom, and answered flatly "it's complicated."

"Oh" Evra's eyes scanned the Snake's scales before looking at Snape's face, he really was a beautiful man. Not traditionally beautiful and was it even traditional for a man to be 'beautiful' anyway? Evra being so young admired Snape's appearance as any child would a sunset or a fresh snowfall.

"Remus was right about you" Evra started and got Snape's attention immediately. Snape quirked an eyebrow for the snake-boy to continue and so the young teenager did.

"He says you're the prettiest person he's ever saw, I believe him now…" the reptilian boy smiled warmly. Snape's eyes widened slightly and looked away.

"Lupin said that to you?" Snape asked.

Evra nodded. "Remus is so cool!" he started excitedly "so then that makes me think that anyone he likes must be cool as well right? And since you like snakes so much I think you're cool too; even he" referring to the snake " likes you and that's rare" the child finished.

Snape gave a small smile (he was doing that a lot lately) at the boys friendly babbling. And things were all very comfortable in the small tent.

Evra held Snape's kind stare and the subject of Lupin was a surprisingly pleasant one.

"He really likes you" Evra said warmly and Snape was slightly taken aback, exactly how much does Lupin tell this kid?

Evra was a little admirer of Lupin's and the werewolf was nice to everyone (bar Molokai) and often helped Evra with the snake or with chores in the den. They were pals and so this kid most likely knew more of Lupin's feelings than Snape did.

"And how would you know that, has he told you?" Snape inquired.

"Well not in specific words but…he's always talking about you. He says how smart and witty and elegant you are. That you own the room when you walk in, that you are strong and independent, a fighter he said once. You're sarcastic which makes him laugh every time but sometimes you are a bit too cynical. At times and then…he thinks you're beautiful."

Snape was really surprised now. "Lupin thinks all of that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Evra said before Snape removed the vial from the extended fangs and handing it to the boy to store it.

The venom was extracted and the snake appeared a little sulky from having been annoyed in it's daily routine of slithering, eating and sleeping. Snape petted the creature as did Evra to show kindness to the snake and with a bit of an attitude the reptile surrendered to being stroked and pampered.

"You really must be as wonderful as Remus says…" Evra started and while Snape was listening he did not remove his gaze from the snake. "My snake usually doesn't respond that well to people or warm up so quickly."

Snape just smiled at Evra's words and the boy felt a small ping at making Remus' love happy like that and was surprised to hear Snape speak; "You're a good kid, Evra."

The snake-boy couldn't contain the smug grin or the faint blush; "Thanks"

It was then that a very annoying member of the crew entered. To Snape the hand-walker was not called Hans Hands, he was simply _the git!_

Hans was another friend of Lupin's but the git annoyed even the werewolf sometimes too.

Severus?" came Hans' voice.

"What do you want?" the young vampire asked indignantly.

Then, for the first time since Snape had known the performer, he saw Hans hesitate. He paused for quite a while and this made Snape's brow furrow. But rather than speak Hans just gestured for Snape to join him outside the tent.

Rather reluctantly Snape stopped petting the snake and bit Evra a good day before stepping out to join Hans who was waiting for him.

The day was maturing with a thick and cloudless blue sky, it was a warm day today and Snape quite pleased about it. "What is this about, Hans."

Still slightly hesitant the performer spoke "I think that there is something you should see…follow me."

With a small sigh in annoyance Snape followed Hans in some random direction from the den. Snape asked several times about where they were going but no real answer came. It really wasn't long at all before Snape's heightened hearing caught something which stopped him in his tracks.

Two voices. Two angry male voices roared from a distance that they could not be heard by the crew at the den. Snape felt slightly hollow at the realisation of who the two men were…Molokai Hawk and Remus Lupin.

Hans looked back at Snape concerned "Aren't you coming?"

"You are taking me to see Molokai and Lupin fight" Snape said bluntly and much to Hans' surprise.

"I figured you should know what happens when they think you're not around" Hans replied.

Snape listened quietly and he heard small muffles of their fight. Words were filed with hatred and the words they spoke could cut even Voldemort's heart. "I don't want to hear any of it" Snape spoke sadly and placed his hands over his ears blocking out the words enough so that he couldn't understand them.

Like this the two walked on, A couple minutes and the two were faced with a fierce sight. In the middle of a path in open forest fists were clenched, shoving and snarling the two spat their obscenities at each other, Snape pressed his hands harder to his ears but he was still able to make out far too much for his liking.

They were fighting over him. He didn't like it one bit, in fact it made him feel objectified and just even more inhuman. It hurt to see this and Snape wouldn't lie.

Lupin and Molokai were screaming at each other, the two observers hidden in the amongst the trees, and Snape barely made out Lupin calling Molokai scum only to be raged at by the mage calling him a filthy mongrel before he had to turn away.

He couldn't watch any longer and Hans looked at him concerned. Snape's hair fell like a black curtain covering his face, his eyes fixed on the ground and his own fists clenched in frustration.

"Thank you for showing me this"

Hans only nodded silently and the two began walking back towards the den.

* * *

That night Snape lay in his bed on the floor, covers up to his chest as he stared blindly into the darkness of his and Mr Crepsley's tent. Glancing over, Snape was able to make out the shape of Mr Crepsley's coffin. It was quite creepy that the man slept in that thing. Or was it a stereotype thing, like how supposedly all Chavs wear Burberry and drink bucky, or how Emos all cut their wrists? It was all bollocks that's what it is.

But Snape was just distracting himself with these odd thoughts. He was so tired and weak he was afraid that the decision about the blood would be arriving sooner rather than later and if he went to sleep it would only arrive _even sooner._

Feeling his heavy eyelids drooping on their own accord Snape willed them to stay open but sleep eventually beat him into submission. The young vampire fell into slumber and eventually entered deep sleep.

The dream awaiting was not at all a pleasant one. It was not a vision or even tied to the war in the slightest…it was just a nightmare. One about a heart torn in two.

_~*(Begin Dream Sequence)*~_

_Snape stands, he is cold but for the first time in a while he's felt like himself. Like he wasn't some saviour, like his life wasn't all up in the air and like he was actually his own person again. _

_The surroundings were very familiar, Snape's dungeon living quarters. So cosy and inviting Snape walked all around just happy to be back. Standing in the living room he looked around, everything was just as he remembered, every book and quill, exactly how he used to live. _

_Looking down, Snape noticed that he was naked. His pale white body and silver coloured scars reminded him of how he had changed. This was a dream and he was conscious of that all too much as he continued to stare at his nude body. Snape gently hugged himself in the cold of the dungeons, they often got like this but it wasn't so fazing when he was clothed._

_The there was a knock at the door, oddly the dream self was not alarmed that the visitor would see his naked body and spoke "come in." _

_Almost immediately the door opened and quickly shut after the entrance of two figures. Looking at them, but oddly not embarrassed, Snape stepped forward and said "Hello, Molokai…Lupin" nodding to each of them._

_Both of them were dressed and they looked at him with smiles, longing and, dare he say it, aroused._

_Snape's breathing sped up in the presence of his two crushes and just how they were looking at him. Strange that he didn't feel dirty of flushed by this but rather that the whole situation was pleasant and warm. Very…natural._

_The two walked over to Snape very slowly, so slowly I fact it made Snape shiver. "Severus…" they sang in whispers as they approached. Immediately the two began to kiss him, Molokai on his left and Lupin on his right. They kissed his face and neck, showering him with their affection. _

_Warm lips pressed against his skin simultaneously, small gasps escaped the vampire as he felt heat shooting to every part of his body. Suddenly hands were on him, they caressed his chest and stomach, they rubbed he most sensitive spots they could find there and eventually moved their mouths to pleasure along with their hands. _

_The Slytherin could only moan with what was happening to him, he never often had sexy dreams (never mind ones about men) but if they were all like this he wouldn't mind at all._

_Fingertips danced over his skin making him shudder and caresses became more firm and demanding. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Lupin began to kiss and suck his neck, one tan hand was buried in Snape's ebony locks and tugging just enough for Snape to feel pleasure from it and the other was teasing his equally white nipple as he rubbed his thumb over it time and time again. _

_All the while Molokai's kisses were moving lower and lower to just below Snape's navel, an oddly pleasing sensation came when the mage's tongue dipped into the navel teasingly. The Mage was slightly crouched as he did this and one arm was wrapped around Snape's slim waist securely as the other slowly ran up and down the side of Snape's thigh._

_Snape's hands moved themselves to the other men, his pale hand in Molokai's hair and the other wrapping itself around Lupin's side to his back so that the slender hand gripped over Lupin's prominent shoulder blades through his shirt. Never one to be so forward it must have been the fact that this was a dream as Snape allowed the men to fondle and touch his body. Snape's fingertips gripped at the strong muscles of Lupin's back and fisted the mage's dark blonde hair. _

"_Ahh…" Snape moaned as Molokai began kissing his hip and the hand that was caressing the side of his leg moved around to his inner thigh. Breathtaking feelings were thrumming though Snape's entire body to the most intimate area of his anatomy. 'It's been a long time' he suddenly thought._

_Snape's mind was going a blur. Never ending pleasures washing over the young vampire's body making him almost ready to beg for more. _

_This whole thing was so unreal. Not just because it was a dream but also due to how comfortable Snape felt. During anything sexual he had always felt very self-conscious, he wouldn't show it, but indeed he was. _

_He opened his eyes when he felt the warmth on his neck leave and upon turning his head to the werewolf he was met with a very sexy looking Lupin, a devilish smirk placed over his slightly swollen lips and a glint in his eye, just before their lips were smashed together with bruising force; Snape's eyes closing just as fast as they had opened. A muffled noise escaped him as Lupin invaded his mouth, the slick tongue teasing and exploring just as it had done before, a predatory growl escaped the werewolf but it didn't change a thing, if anything, it only made everything hotter._

_The werewolf's tongue stealing any form of thought left in Snape's brain as it continued to move all around the wet cavern of his mouth. The tongues met each other and passion seemed to explode between them. Snape moaned again and he could feel Lupin smirking into his mouth._

_Almost completely lost in the feeling of Lupin's mouth on his he was only brought back when he felt two firm hands grabbing his hips and his eyes snapped back open. He caught a glimpse of Molokai kneeling in front of him, and his kissing getting dangerously close to his manhood, just before he had to return to Lupin's thrilling kiss. _

_Then, breathlessly Lupin ended the kiss, a panting Snape whimpering slightly at the loss. Half closed eyes stared at Lupin almost begging him to continue and the fellow wizard moved forward to whisper in Snape's ear._

"_We both want you, Severus…" Lupin's voice was heavy with arousal._

_Snape gasped at the tickling hot breath against his ear which made Lupin grin. He flicked his tongue out at Snape's ear lobe and when he received a moan he eagerly took it in his mouth and began sucking it. Lupin's hands then moved downwards and behind him to caress his butt. Snape's breathing was harsh and his face flushed in the heat of everything. Letting Lupin do anything remotely as intimate as touch him there would have been out of the question…if it were real life. Safe to say he had never had a dream like this before!!!_

_And then he didn't just moan, Snape cried out, sheer pleasure claimed him in ecstasy as Molokai finally kissed where nobody had kissed before. The soft lips pressed onto the heated flesh and somehow managed to make him harder. _

_The cold of the dungeons only making Snape's heat all the more noticeable and Molokai's tongue then darted out and he continued to pleasure Snape directly. Snape had never been more aroused in his life, Snape's throaty moans grew louder when Molokai's tongue traced along his shaft and he then placed kisses along it._

_Slowly he couldn't help it but Snape began to rock his hips and Molokai's almost ecstatic grin made Snape blush eve more. This was all so much Snape wondered if he had been missing out all these years by being so reserved and being 'straight.' This was completely out of this world!_

_Lupin pulled away from Snape's ear long enough to whisper "We both want you…" he kissed Snape's ear and nibbled the shell exciting a groan from the vampire before continuing "but we don't want to share you…"_

_Then it all stopped._

_Snape's eyes snapped open fearfully at this as both men pulled away, there eyes never leaving his and Snape's expression bluntly pleading for them not to do this. Suddenly the cold in the room became almost painful and Snape became worried as the two love interests stood side by side looking at him wantonly._

_Snape wanted to wake up now, this wasn't fair at all, and with the thought of choosing between them he began to feel very exposed and even a little ashamed of his actions. This was a dream but Snape would never have usually even considered taking two lovers to bed at the same time; never mind ones who hated each other._

_Now he was self conscious and he hugged himself against both the bitter cold and their stares._

"_If you don't choose…" began Molokai in is smooth velvety voice, he peered at Snape from over his glasses and continued "then we will just keep fighting until there is only one left standing."_

_Like a ton of bricks Snape suddenly felt the importance of these romances; all their hearts were on the line and he didn't know what to do. Molokai was the smart choice but the instinct had told him otherwise and Lupin, Snape knew was a dangerous man, but the instinct kept urging him to accept Lupin's affections. _

"_please…" Snape pleaded them "please don't do this to me…I…" his words died in his throat when looked down at himself again, his body was still naked but he was no longer erect and amongst is old scars were neat lines tracing over his muscles and where bones could be. Lines to indicate what lies beneath the skin, lines everywhere …and they were held there by stitches. _

_Now came the nightmare…_

_Snape's fingers traced over the threads weaved in his skin and they were very tight. Almost as if even the slightest jerk would cause Snape to bleed. It would and it will._

"_I will never hurt you…" came Molokai's voice and pain seared._

_The pull on the flesh tore away a line of stitches on the underside of his right arm, just missing an artery, blood splattered as the skin broke violently. It had all been so sudden and Snape's scream came in agony and the blood continued to run down his side from the arm. Instantly he grabbed it to increase the pressure, it spilled to the grey carpet beneath and made a pool of crimson liquid._

_A shriek in sheer terror escaped the vampire and his frightened eyes looked to the two men in search for mercy._

_None came._

"_Don't hesitate to call…" said Lupin._

_Aggressively another set of stitches pulled away, but this time on the small of his back, and Snape felt the stitches weren't just on the surface as he cried out…they were everywhere...even inside. _

"_I never cared for Gryffindors!" Molokai yells now in momentum with the gruesome torture._

_Flesh on Snape's left shin ripped apart as muscle split to reveal the bone beneath. The shattering agony bringing tears to Snape's already humiliated and scared face. About to scream Snape was halted by Lupin's shout;_

"_We're lovers!" _

_At this, stitches removed themselves inside of Snape's throat, it felt on fire as the abused flesh seeped blood through the openings making Snape begin choking on his own blood. Some spilled out over his mouth and down his chin as he violently tried to find air again, the blood pouring from his arm, back and leg creating so much Snape wondered how he was still alive._

'_This is a dream' he remembered._

_But he could feel the pain, he was choking and the inside of his leg exposed to the cold air threatened to drive him mad. Falling to the ground, Snape's body became an inch deep in his own blood as he continued to bleed and cough it up._

"_I very much appreciate you, Severus!"_

_Stitches burst on the inside of Snape's thigh, an artery, and veins were severed in the act and the white skin began to darken around the wounds to either red or purple. Snape's gurgled screams destroying him from the inside out._

_More yells filled the air as more blood was shed and stitches pulled. Veins tore and red spattered across the once cosy room, the pool only grew in size as Snape's eyes began to bleed, he knew that blood was spilling from his ears but when his eye sight blurred in their own red even his tears couldn't blink them away._

_His back was torn apart, ribs and other bone bared, his hands mangled and his stomach threatening to fall onto the floor in a heap._

_He was bleeding internally and he felt pain that he never knew possible, stitches went into bone and once pulled the bone cracked and shattered even if it was still covered._

_The horror of it all, Snape stared up at the ceiling which appeared red, his entire body soaked and his tears flooded out in gurgled sobs and pleas. It had to stop soon, if it didn't Snape feared he would never wake up from this hell. _

_The end came agonisingly and ironically._

"_Severus!" both men cry in unison and then the ultimate mutilation is committed._

_The ultimate evil deed is the destruction of the organ which the last thread is taken._

_Snape felt it, pulling downward as firmly as a zip, but so slow he could feel each stitch as it was tugged free, the flesh tearing and catching on the strings and the blood seeping out and filling his chest with hot scarlet oceans. _

_Blood and tear stained black eyes mist over and hands twitch their final twitches. _

_Right down the middle…Snape's heart was split in two._

_~*(End Dream Sequence)*~ _

Snape expected upon waking up to be like the last time, to be able to take a breather and calm himself down but this time no such luxury was given; the pain was gone but it was odd. He was still choking!

In a dreaded sweat he jerked around in blind panic, Snape's eyes snapped open and in great surprise he was met with the determined face of Mr Crepsley. His mentor was above him, partly pinning him as sugary, metallic substance was slipping its way down his throat, oh Hell…Mr Crepsley was forcing him to drink _blood! _[1]

Coughing it up a bit, Snape was able to struggle enough against Mr Crepsley to knock the vial of blood flying which he had been forcing upon him. The glass smashed against the wood of Mr Crepsley's coffin and red liquid spattered messily.

Snape was frozen. The blood dripped down ever his chin and it all reminded him of his dream and how violently the stitches had torn and how much blood splashed out from his fleshy wounds. Snape's eyes widened in terrified memory of it and whimpered underneath Mr Crepsley.

Closing his eyes tightly Snape thrashed around in both anger and fear and Mr Crepsley eventually pulled his student into a hold until he gave up trying to escape, Snape collapsed into a fit of sobs against the older vampire's chest.

Mr Crepsley swore there and then that he had heard the breaking of his student. The haunting sobs echoed around their tent and their innocence and vulnerability spoke it all. Severus Snape was heartbroken.

The older vampire had been asleep when he had heard Snape making noises in his sleep, he often carried emergency blood in vials as Snape knew, and the idea had come to him to save Snape even if he was unconscious. He couldn't let the entire race of Good fall because the Kah-Gash wouldn't drink.

But Snape's eyes told more, whatever he had been dreaming was traumatising and for him to wake up at that particular moment? How horrifying.

Snape cried for a long time and despite Mr Crepsley's usually distanced persona the vampire's heart ached and he held his student tightly against him. Comforting him like he hadn't comforted anyone in a long time.

"You will be okay, Severus" he whispered and he felt like he was trying to calm a child after a nightmare, and he kid of was…

Snape was so mad but he was speechless at the same time, the pain and fear had frozen him and he knew that if his student and the only chance at saving all Good on earth needed to drink blood to survive, he probably would have done the same thing…

After a long time of crying Snape eventually calmed himself enough to think, Mr Crepsley's hold was still strong though. It didn't loosen and Snape was thankful for it.

"You can't blame me for trying to save my people, Severus" came the soft voice of Mr Crepsley.

Snape managed to choke out "I know. And I don't."

Calming breaths finally came to Snape and Mr Crepsley slowly released him but didn't move from his position above him.

Looking down into Snape's dark eyes Mr Crepsley felt something die inside, completely broken, "_you _don't deserve any of this" he spoke "I will protect you with my life, Severus"

Severus thought about it for a heartbeat (since biologically he still had one) and came to the utter faith that Mr Crepsley was talking honestly. Snape believed with every bone in his body the his mentor would in fact protect him with everything he had to give. His very soul if need be.

"thank you"

The two exchanged smiles but then something else caught their attention…

Noise. Lots of people chatting and yelping, some cheering and shouting, it was all so sudden something out of the ordinary must be going on. A riot was stirring. The den crowded with people who had gathered in the commotion.

Snape and Mr Crepsley looked up towards the exit of their tent and put aside their current drama. Mr Crepsley assisted Snape to stand and he did so shakily, wiping at his eyes and calming his breathing. Putting on a brave face as he often did. Snape then allowed the older vampire to lead him out of the tent.

Pulling back fabric of the gloomy tent the vampires peered out into a dense mass of people. Everyone was there, assistants, performers even Mr Tall was there…just there watching and listening in awe at the display.

The yelling voices Snape quickly recognised and he felt his heart sink. They were at it again. Werewolf vs. Mage. Remus Lupin and Molokai Hawk.

The two opposed men were always on edge around each other, Lupin snarled with venom a Slytherin would be proud of and Molokai gleaming superiority over any situation the werewolf could throw at him. But there was a fierceness between them the likes even Voldemort himself would fear approaching.

And now it appeared that it was happening again. The clash. Although to have attracted all of this attention Snape was worried at what levels this had reached. Before they had gone a safe distance away so that they could not be heard and the place and loud noises made Snape fear for the worst.

Snape couldn't understand how some people enjoyed this, some feel special that they get fought over, but not him. Molokai, his desired partner, and Lupin, his foretold lover. Both of which Snape felt inclined to care about, even Lupin for whatever reason the instinct held, and every time the duo clashed Snape felt as if a sharp knife was splicing into his heart. Pulling away the stitches.

The two vampires shared a mutually worried glance before heading into the crowds, Snape knew that the two must be fighting about him, it was clear by how easily people were letting him passed.

"You really are a _beast_, aren't you?" spat the riled Molokai.

Snape looked on at the two from the front of the crowd, Lupin's wand drawn and pointing at the throat of the Mage whilst Molokai had his fist buried in Lupin's shirt aggressively. It was dark, the dying purple sky lit up against the hot fire set up for cooking even so late. It crackled in backdrop with people's gasps to the hateful pairs behaviour.

Wide black eyes misted over in both sadness and anger. Were those two blind? Couldn't they see how this was affecting the one they were fighting over?

"Better a beast than a Mage with no humility!" Snarled Lupin.

Dark eyes switching from one to the other in distress and also hope that it will be over with soon. Back and forth the yelling flew and Snape wished he had never left the tent. But it was then that Snape felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his face to look and was met with his mentor's serious expression. "you are the only one they will listen to."

"Remove that wand before I beat you with it Mutt!" came the raging voice of the Mage.

"Listen ice-freak, the visions say that Severus and I belong together; got that _Romeo?_" Lupin countered, his wand pressing against the Mage's neck.

Lupin wasn't the type to engage in fights, not even as a Marauder - that stuff was for James and Sirius, but now there was something to fight _for _and a most raw and worthy competition.

"Charm is a weapon favoured by and for the beautiful…whilst brutality is an instrument of the uncouth!"

Molokai was not about to let some Werewolf ruin everything. Snape and him were flirting and getting along great, things were going wonderfully…but this animal was posing difficulty and just as Lupin wasn't backing down, neither would he.

"_Uncouth?!" _Lupin roared.

With a quick breath, Snape desperately intervened and stepped forward "Please, stop this!" he pleaded . Snape hid nothing in his eyes as he allowed them to see how this was hurting him and both stopped.

Molokai released his grip on Lupin's shirt and Lupin withdrew his wand reluctantly but compliantly. Snape normally wouldn't have used his own suffering as a means of damage control but his scary demeanour stood no chance next to the other men's threatening vibe.

The two enemies stared distastefully at one another, but both broke contact to look into Snape's eyes and instantly regretted fighting like this. Nothing was worth hurting their beloved Severus…not even for the right to his companionship.

"Very well…" were the edgy words of Molokai. The Mage was attempting at closing his rage off and to deal with it but even the Elemental could not switch off something so defiant as easily as liked. In attempt to get out some of his anger the Mage fuelled a final insult "although I believe such an animal should be kept on a leash" Lupin grimaced at what was being implied of him "…I will halt for you"

Snape felt some relief in this. There would only be a fight if both parties were up for it, neither were the type to attack someone without reason and Snape looked over awaiting a similar response from Lupin…and worryingly none came.

Head down, Lupin's golden brown hair hiding his eyes which Snape couldn't tell whether they were angry or upset. Recently it seemed as though Snape was moving towards Molokai's side of things, believing in the view that is the disgusting existence of a werewolf. Lupin, every time Snape turned way, Snape agreed with the Mage over him or received one of those heartbreakingly sweet kisses to the cheek from him, felt so hollow as if he were to breath it would return in echo.

Lupin's fists were clenched by his sides, the beast inside him wanting to just take the Mage down, to rip him to shreds and claim his beloved mate, but the man that Lupin was would not allow the curse to have its way.

Snape's heart held still as did his breath while he waited for some kind of sign from Lupin that this could all be over and done with.

Molokai silently held his pale hand out, his white shirt showing from the sleeve of his black coat by his wrist, showing that he did in fact have some colour in his skin. This was a gesture for Lupin to shake his hand, a universally common gesture but an extraordinarily expensive one in the present situation.

"I will never shake the hand of someone as false as you" came the quiet growl.

Snape swore his heart went completely missing from his chest, as if it dissolved in an instant of reaction with the duos venom. Snape's head fell forward in disappointment, his black hair covering his face and he stepped forward to take sides with Molokai once more.

"See, he will not even accept the hand shake of a gentleman" Molokai sneers at the wolf.

"_Some gentleman!" _spat Lupin.

Snape stepped in between the enemies, being more bold in his desperation for this to stop. "Stop it please" these people would not judge him for begging. Actually, from the faces around him they sympathised greatly and couldn't imagine being in his shoes right now.

"It was him I'm afraid…I am but a Mage I cannot control those wilder than even the most primitive beats"

"Me? You think _I _started this? Well, tell me Casanova, how would you react to someone always looking down their nose at you? Someone who just walks in and starts flirting like there's no tomorrow to the one I-" Lupin countered.

"_Enough!"_

Everyone stopped and even gasped at Snape's outburst.

The empty space felt where Snape's heart should be filled with rage. Teary eyes threatened to surrender to the urged crying. It was then that the entire crowd stopped, they looked on with apologetic expressions and everyone could tell that this was tearing Snape apart inside. But Snape couldn't care less about the people surrounding them…he was mad at the two men fighting over him. They really _were _blind! Snape hated sounding like a woman but…_men are all idiots!_

"I hate this" Snape quietly said, not everyone could hear but the two that mattered did and their guilt hit full throttle. "I don't want this" he managed passed struggling not to sob.

"Molokai, if you care for me then you will ignore Lupin and stop _any_ of this…" Snape's eyes would not move from his shadow on the ground, he was furious with both of them and couldn't bare to look.

"And Lupin…" Snape paused. "Why the hell do you care about this 'lovers' thing anyway?" Snape's white fists clenched in anger so tight he didn't care if he cut them with his nails again. "I will…" Snape struggled, the instinct telling him not to, that unwanted tug attempting to stop Snape speaking his mind, it pained to but Snape forced past the pain and said it. "I…will _not _be condemned to a life with you just because a vision said so. I have the right to choose whoever I want, that is my right as a-" Snape almost said human but he stopped himself "-as a _person." _he corrected bitterly "and you will not take that away from me, you have no right to interfere with my life. You already did in school and in case you didn't notice I hated you for it…"

Snape wanted to add it. The one last thing and the instinct burned within him, clawing at him like a hungry rabid animal…he fought it and said it. "I _hate_ you for it"

Snape's body felt like it could shatter any moment, if the instinct had a personality it would be practically livid, it was almost furious at him and was beating at his chest venomously. But Snape's opinion was worth fighting for, at least it seemed that way… Lucifer felt the same once, didn't he?

Lupin's heartbroken body felt cold despite the fire so close, like Molokai had gotten so mad he actually froze him.

Lupin was aware of Snape's fear and even hate for the beast…but now he realised that Snape hated _him _as well. Blamed _him_ for all the scars, the memories and nightmares. Snape was hard-headed and the instinct could only do so much against him. Snape was unbelievably strong when it came to being who he is, his pride, his Will…nobody could take that away from him.

But it hurt so damn much Lupin didn't know if he could stand it. This chance he had supposedly been given by the vision dismissed and destroyed before anything had even really begun.

It was too much.

Lupin left. Stalking away, his head down as he passed crowd members, before taking a gloomy dirt path away from the den. Snape glanced through his dark locks to see the silhouette of the man disappearing into the other shadows of the approaching night.

Snape just wanted to be alone. He started his leave too but by the second step he felt a gentle grip on his arm. He didn't need to look to know it was Molokai.

"_Severus" _Molokai's voice surprised everyone who heard the shaky and guilt-filled word.

Snape knew no words which could show Molokai how he was feeling…so he didn't use any.

Snape simply lifted his gaze from the ground and flicked the hair from in front of his face, he turned to let Molokai see what the duo's blindness had allowed to happen. Tears. They glided down the elegant cheeks to his chin, the suffering in his eyes clear to the Mage who stopped dead at the sight.

Snape saw Molokai's usually calm expression as a mixture of shock, sorrow and self-disgust. Molokai had promised that he would never hurt Snape…clearly it hadn't been a promise he could keep.

Snape pulled his arm free and headed in a random direction, _anywhere but here_, away from those staring eyes and away from both of the men. Pushing past random people he made his exit and left towards the darkness of the forest.

He couldn't care less if he got lost.

Actually…it would be a great comfort.

* * *

Snape's fast pace walk led him out of the den, but he couldn't seem to calm himself nor build enough momentum to just let out his frustrations. So soon his walk sped up to a jog but being a vampire it did nothing for him…he ran.

Again running he practically flew past trees and surroundings, his black cape whipping violently behind him and his hair lusciously waving around his pale face. The tears dried painfully as the cold night air struck his eyes but he ignored it, he was already going so fast but he couldn't help it…he had to go faster.

He felt the oddly pleasing ache in his muscles as he actually gave himself a workout, this was faster than most cars or at least it felt that way. His body tensed at the thrill of exercise and the dull throbbing in his joints after a few minutes helped to distract him from his thoughts.

This speed didn't seem natural as everything around turned into a blur, he continued to change direction in this frenzy of a run, and Snape knew what was happening. He and Mr Crepsley had discussed several things about the Vampire way and one ability is that called 'flitting' which is when a vampire runs at an unbelievable speed. Mr Crepsley said that he would help in teaching him but clearly the beginners guide would not be necessary.

It was deadly silent. The only thing Snape could hear was his own panting and his cape billowing behind him. But the blessed forgetting could only last so long. Despite the pain, Snape's mind returned to his romantic struggle.

Molokai Hawk and Remus Lupin.

Right now he was so angry he could scream. He felt like pulling out his hair and crying to the high heavens about how stupid some people could be. He was mad at everyone. He was mad at Lupin for what happened at school, Albus for siding with the Gryffindors, the professors for giving him something to miss so dearly, the Vampaneze for their evil ways, the Soothsayers for exposing him as the Kah-Gash, Mr Crepsley for blooding him, Mr Tall for making this Circus his new home, Molokai for breaking his promise and…him. Snape was mad at himself.

He had been flitting for miles in random directions and had no clue where he was when he rather clumsily slowed skidding to a stop. Harsh breathing came out deep and strained as Snape caught his breath leaning against a tree. He was bathed in darkness as little of the night sky made it beneath the leaf tops.

Snape took in the oxygen as it seemed to scrape its way down his throat, anaerobic respiration was never kind, but besides that the pain was also in his head and his heart. The run could have either tired him out or built momentum for a blast.

Blast.

Snape didn't know what came over him. He felt like he would explode if he didn't scream. So he did. A throaty yell erupted from the wizard and invaded the air as a melancholy plead for some resolve.

Snape's hands moved to his head, long white fingers wrapped themselves in his ebony hair as he thrashed around uncontrollably. His knuckles painfully whiter than usual and the sharp nails threatening to tear the skin of his scalp. The screaming coming out desperate but alive and raw with anguish.

Snape found himself backing against a tree and he turned to face it, his hands moving to grip the wood with his fingertips and his forehead resting against the pale wood as an explosion of what Snape could only assume was his heart finally breaking once and for all, and tears streamed down in rivers down his face as he did something he hadn't done since he was a small child.

He sobbed.

Uncontrollable and utterly soul-destroying, Snape found himself shaking in time with the whispered yelps and distressed whimpering. Occasionally he would force out a short cry in rage amongst all the confusion he was experiencing.

The black locks falling over his face to hide it, but nothing could hide such strong emotions. Snape couldn't help it. He couldn't stop what his body was doing no matter how much he wanted to take control of himself again. Snape was beyond saving by now.

Rage at everything began to bubble up inside and so pulling his arm back Snape fuelled his anger to his fist before blindly pounding down onto the trees wide trunk. He hadn't expected what happened, his vampire strength was beyond anything he knew before as it cleared past all of the trees solid layers until his hand was buried deep in the damp wood, splinters shooting out like small knives. The carnage falling in wrecked and jagged mess over the dark grassy floor below.

Panicked breathing escaped, Snape's wet cheeks felt colder than ice when the pain receded and numbness claimed the potions master. He slowly tensed the muscles in his buried fist and pulled it out expecting to see blood. But it was clean bar some sticky tree sap and dirt. Vampire skin is tough.

Snape's mind felt as if t were missing as quite dazed Snap brought the sap covered hand to his face and sniffed the sugary scent. It was so impossibly sweet that Snape in habit began to wonder if this could serve any purpose in a potion.

Potions.

It was his best subject in school and despite the thrill of Dark Arts Snape had to admit that to calm himself he would indulge in potion making. It was wonderful. He never felt like he was actually working but rather that his second nature allowed him to space out and relax. Snape could only smile, through the pain and the madness he smiled. The absurdity of his insane behaviour in only the past couple minutes served to bring out laughter too.

What was he, schizophrenic now?

But he did, it was crazy, but he did. He hurt so badly it made him laugh. His horribly innocent voice echoing in the night air as he was giggling on oxygen he simply didn't have in him anymore. His head hurt after a minute of this, the throbbing loud and his heart in relation to this seemed oddly calm.

Snape collapsed to his knees on the grass and dry dirt, he placed his hands on the grass effectively removing the tree sap as he did so. He stayed like that for a long time as the giggles faded away and he began to breathe again.

Then silence.

The stillness eerie and any human would be paranoid…but Snape wasn't human and in the most troubling of honesties he wouldn't care if some animal did eat him right now. He wouldn't budge or even move to hold his wand. He would just sit there and wait for the end.

Before Snape could think any further on the topic of turning his wand on himself, very dramatic but Snape's reasons would not be out of the question, Snape's attention was caught by a small flash of light.

It was a butterfly. It's wings glowed a pretty white colour as they softly fluttered, the butterfly landing next to Snape's hand to sample the sweet sap. The small white light only making the shadows around seem even darker.

Snape watched entranced as the wings moved slightly as the butterfly tasted with glee. Its little brown body looking almost non-existent, its antennae flickering in delight and Snape's large eyes couldn't leave it.

But when the butterfly moved up to Snape's hand he shook it free immediately; couldn't the bug see that Snape wanted to be alone?

"Go away" Snape whispered.

His throat burned like Hell's fire from the screaming and laughter, the cold air didn't help either, and when the butterfly continued to follow his hand Snape pushed up straight and stood shakily on his feet. But it still followed him…

"No" he forced in raspy protest "please just leave me be" he continued.

Then he felt the pull again. The instinct.

The wizard wanted nothing to do with it anymore as he stuttered 'no' over and over, his desperate voice filling the air. Eventually the inner dread of whatever this instinct had in store for him boiled over, the butterfly floated up towards the tree tops and the instinct pulled at him to comply but Snape wasn't hearing any of it, Snape picked up a stone from the ground and pulled back to throw it.

But as he did the instinct sparked and Snape's anger drained in a instant. Snape would not comply as his consciousness pained him too much…so the instinct numbed him. His body losing the will to fight and his mind slowly falling to defeat also.

'…_follow' _it seemed to call.

As before when Snape had fainted, the voice communicated not in actual words but the command was there, it communicated to him on a spiritual level which he could only obey.

Then, as if by duty, the butterfly began flying in a specific direction…leading him somewhere.

Snape's now numb mind could only think of the questions gathering about what was going on or what might happen, but he felt no gut instinct of his own to guide him otherwise. Just '_follow...'_

His tired legs stretching as he only jogged, the butterfly couldn't fly as fast as he could run never mind flit. Taking this time to catch his breath, Snape wondered how worried everyone would be, Mr Tall for his performer, Mr Crepsley for his student, Truska for her friend, Molokai for his love-interest…

Snape shook his head and gently wiped away the remainder of the tears, still following the butterfly, the instinct constantly tugging from within. For almost ten minutes they just continued in directions about the forest, Snape couldn't't tell where he was going or even where he was, until they came to some clearings which looked familiar.

Forest seemed to become scarcer and eventually led out into more rocky terrain. _The cliffs by the waterfall! _Snape knew where he was, he was heading towards that wonderful waterfall.

It wasn't as high up as before so Snape figured they must he heading for the lower water valleys at the bottom of the cliffs and it wasn't long before Snape's hearing picked up on the crashing noises of the thunderous waterfall. Snape continued to follow the butterfly, wanting only to know why they hell they were heading this way, the bright half-moon making Snape's slightly sweaty skin glow.

Snape's energy was running low again, he had managed to flit in all his frustration earlier and it was catching up fast as his breathing became harsh. The rocky terrain seemed to even out to dirt and grass patches all over until it dropped into the pools of water which rippled in the moonlight. Huge cliffs stretched miles up around the valley and the large waterfall was out of sight but rather smaller ones flowed down into the watery depths.

The waterfall's noise was very loud now and the butterfly floated around the grassy floors and led Snape to the banks by the water. While the waterfall was blaring away some cliffs away Snape could see the ripples direction as they moved from the direction of it and Snape's sight was only met with the inky black waters.

Why had he been led here? It was just water, what the hell came of importance from Snape's presence? This instinct had to be broken or something because none of this made sense.

On the edge of the banks the cold air whipped against Snape's arms and face and ruffled his clothes and silky hair. He peered out once more along the lines of dark water and yet again saw nothing. About to give up and leave, the butterfly fluttered up to Snape's face and landed on his slightly bent nose to stare into Snape's own black depths.

The butterflies almost alien head looked at him as feelers twitched soundlessly, the bugs long nose was curled in a spiral and its tiny legs hairy and ticklish. (A/N: Sorry for anyone who thinks bugs are icky but I like them)

Blinking a couple times Snape felt the feather light creature flutter its bright wings and rise once again into the air. It fluttered backwards to maintain Snape's gaze which it did and led out over the water and Snape watched soundlessly.

Then it all became clear…

Out of the water sprang none other than Remus Lupin. Water splashed around him as he broke the surface and burst into the air and began taking large gulps of oxygen to fill his lungs again. He was either swimming or bathing, probably a mix of them is what Snape _would _have thought had he been ready to see what had just happened.

Panting, muscles heaving in the moonlight as small rivulets ran there way down his muscled and tan body…Snape should break down more often_. _

Snape was awestruck. Lupin appeared so majestic out there, he watched in admiration at the stunning creature before him as he ran his strong fingers through his own completely soaked golden-brown hair. The water causing his body to shine and sparkle in the moons rays.

The butterfly attracted Lupin's attention quickly as it fluttered down to the werewolf's face and when he held out a finger the insect perched itself upon the digit. Lupin smiled at the friendly creatures behaviour like a child that had finally managed to catch that frog it had seen. His brown eyes admiring the butterfly for the delicate creature that it is and he watched silently as it flew up to make him turn his gaze towards the banks before the insect made its way back to the land.

Lupin noticed that he wasn't alone and was surprised to see exactly who it was. He didn't know what to think anymore, was this Snape's way of finishing the job? To make his feelings of hate clear he had come to face him once and for all? Lupin couldn't let that happen, even if he couldn't convince Snape to love him, the Slytherin still needed to know the truth…

Snape was shocked too but had managed to snap himself out of his admiring daze finally so that he could assess the situation. Time to face the werewolf and dance. With a deep breath Snape locked eyes with Lupin and both knew that they had to say something, the sereneness of the night and the noise of the waterfalls making everything seem still. As if the rest of the world no longer existed anymore.

Lupin began making his way towards the shore, his eyes still not leaving his love's until he was finally able to rest his arms on the grass. The vampire took several steps back as Lupin looked up at him; Snape's brow furrowed at Lupin's stop.

"I was bathing" he answered.

Lupin's low voice was heard over the crashing of the never stopping (unless frozen) waterfalls.

"Oh" came Snape's short reply, Lupin's being naked, unlike the dream would have done, made the whole intimacy of their meeting rather embarrassing. The butterfly had long since flown off as it was no longer needed.

The silence between them was oddly comfortable, it not to do with the instinct but rather the fact that Snape was always a little self-conscious and that this kind was familiar to him. Like he was out of place. He liked it now…it was much better than being the Kah-Gash anyway.

Lupin's eyes shimmered brighter than any waterfall had as they looked at him. Snape had to say something, something productive, something…_else. _

Snape cleared his throat and finally asked the question that would bring out the answer he's been looking for for a long time. "Lupin…" he started and the werewolf gave an expectant and slightly hopeful look and he continued; "exactly…why _is_ the lover's issue so important to you?" His voice had been soft unlike before when everyone was fighting at the den.

Lupin's eyes widened slightly at this. _Now or Never_ he thought.

Brown eyes softened like warm chocolate despite the water most likely being freezing and spoke; "I will show you…" Snape looked surprised at him, he didn't understand, "Mr Tall taught me this spell, I never quite knew why but now I see…will you let me?"

Could Snape say no? he was so close to finding out what the hell Lupin was up to.

Snape nodded slowly as if not totally sure of himself.

Lupin gave a small smile before gesturing Snape to lower himself down. Again, slowly, Snape hunkered down and kneeled in front of the other wizard. Their eyes still not leaving each others and Lupin began to murmur a spell, it was a different language, and Snape began to feel oddly dizzy. His mind became a bit unsteady, not dangerously, just the type where you've maybe skipped a meal and had a long day. That type of unsteady.

Drowsy Snape's eye lids began to droop, and while he tried to fight it, it must have been the spell. Something that required his mind to focus souly on whatever it was.

A mind charm.

And a most wonderful mind charm indeed.

Snape's vision clouded over as unconsciousness took him.

* * *

"_Lupin, Remus" called Mrs McGonagall. _

_I was slightly nervous as I stepped out from the group fellow first years and made my way to the stool where the large sorting hat was placed softly on my head. _

_The hat thought all of five seconds before declaring a loud roar of "Gryffindor!" which made me flinch in my seat._

_Ecstatic, I leapt from the stool and headed for my new house where people clapped and cheered. taking a seat by the my friend Sirius Black and smiled as I awaited the others. Peter was next to join the table and then thankfully so was James. 'Great' I thought, 'all together'. _

_A Hufflepuff was sorted and then two girls joined Ravenclaw. My gaze then fell to the next kid, a most peculiar boy…_

_Stepping out of the crowd of first years came the extremely petite and most striking child. His skin was almost white and his hair and eyes the most deathly black. This along with his black robes made him appear quite dark, alluring almost, but to be greatly misunderstood._

_A beautiful child. Unconventional yes…but beautiful._

_To those afraid of the unique and the different, unfortunately the majority, will find his appearance unappealing. But the child was special, it could be seen clear as day._

_He was one of the smallest first years and it just made his look all the more surprising and dramatic, he took his seat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Being so small the large hat slid down and the brim fell over one eye, he looked rather cute like this as the hat took its time to think on this._

_So captured by this boy's appearance I hadn't listened for his name, hoping to hear it again I concentrated on the hat's words;_

"_Different…definitely different. Such a smart young man, you are solitary and generally open minded. I do not believe that you 'drive' on your thirst for knowledge and therefore I must say that Ravenclaw would not suit. You like your peace but you have opinions and are strong willed so Hufflepuff is not it either. Yu are brave when you need to be and you have your morals. But you are also cunning, you use your knowledge in the smartest way which is an art lost upon many of the textbook greats. I have it. You will learn much and be able to test your wit…Slytherin!" _

_People clapped and cheered, the hat was lifted and Snape joined his fellow housemates._

_I was slightly shocked. So much potential in such a little kid? Some get all the luck. But it bothered me that I still didn't know his name…_

"_Hey, James?" he asked._

_Turning from a snide comment made about Slytherin James gave me his attention with a raised eyebrow in sign for me to continue._

"_What was that kids name?" I asked innocently and truly fascinated. _

"_Snape. Severus or Snivvelus I think"_

_Sirius began a snort in laughter at the name 'Snivvelus' and James started to laugh as well. After a couple seconds Peter joined in too but I just smiled, it wasn't due to anything particularly funny, it was just the warm feeling I got as I said the name over and over inside my head. And then once out loud;_

"_Severus Snape…"_

_~*8*~_

"_What do you think Moony?" asked James with a chuckle. _

_For the past half hour all the Marauders had talked about was Quidditch and a certain raven haired Slytherin whom apparently James and Sirius found to be hilarious to bully. 'Morons…'_

_I would never have voiced this to them though, they were my friends and they could do what they wanted - they always did, but it was still a shame. Severus was a sweet kid as he had seen and heard from Lily Evans. In class he was probably the smartest guy he'd ever seen and one of the most unconventionally beautiful in existence. To me anyway…_

_James's had just asked him if he agreed, oh what had he said, 'that Snivvelus needs to work on his personal hygiene before Filch decides to use him for fixing creaky door hinges?'_

"_Don't involve me" I replied._

_Much to my dismay James gave me a look of mild surprise and countered "C'mon Moony, are you a wolf or a mouse?"_

"_Hey…!" came Wormtail's offended voice and we laughed again._

"_Sorry Peter, but I did say 'mouse' and you're a rat" _

"_You meant rodents in general" Peter huffed. _

_We chuckled in good meaning and Wormtail's pout faded in seconds. Then the attention was back on me when Prongs asked "So?" his eyes searching mine._

"_So what?"_

"_You don't actually care about that greasy Slytherin, do you?"_

_I suddenly felt a small pressure in my chest at this. It was weird, I had never really spoken to him, I had watched helplessly as Prongs and Padfoot had teased and used spells on him. It was cruel and I hated watching it. Every time I just felt like grabbing Severus and getting him the hell out of there. To protect him._

"_Well…" I started but unsure of hw to go on. If I voiced my liking of the dark haired classmate then the others might back off of him but then again that might just make things worse, what if that just meant that they bullied Severus when I wasn't around? I don't think I could just turn a blind eye. "…I just don't like picking on people as all."_

_Hope swelled and was met with a short "whatever" and I guess that was better than nothing. _

_~*8*~_

_The bullying had lessened…a little._

_If I was with the group they would only maybe give Severus a shove or a short insult. Although sometimes even my presence didn't change things, especially when Severus shot back, the little kid had such a way with words._

_He hated us, and rightly so with the way he was treated, I felt sorry for him. I was impressed and a lot of the time quite proud of the little guy, over the past couple years he had become more to himself and only really seemed to talk with that Malfoy kid who was older than him; Lily no longer even wanted to here his name which was quite alarming. _

_But he impressed me. No matter how badly he was treated he always stood strong and came back quick and witty with enough sting to floor an elephant. He had his words, his mind and himself…and that was enough._

_Unfortunately this would bring on a Marauder side retaliation and this usually lead to a mean deliverance to the lonely Slytherin. Sometimes I could but in before things got too bad by remaining my friends that we had somewhere to be or that we might get caught. _

_Me and the group were just wandering the corridors mindlessly, I was at the front as the others struggled to walk with Padfoot having locked Wormtail in a headlock. I turned the corner first and gasped quietly upon seeing who was down there. Handing a book to another Slytherin, Severus was down there and I knew with how bored we were I wouldn't be able to stop Sirius from tormenting him if he saw him._

_I turned to face them to stop them seeing, all eyes on me they listened "Guys, we should head to the Quidditch pitch" _

"_Why?" asked Sirius as he released Peter from his grip._

'_Think fast' I thought and answered "we're playing Hufflepuff, use the cloak and we can spy on their gaming" I offered happy with myself to be able to think on my feet like that. _

_Thy were quiet for a moment and I feared that they might think I was up to something, but then I heard "you're a genius Moony!"_

'_Phew!'_

_Was relieved. Then before heading back the way we came to head to the pitch I chanced a glance down the corridor and I now saw him talking to Malfoy again. I felt a smile curl at my lips before joining my fiends again._

_~*8*~_

_It's night and it's getting closer to the full moon. I'm feeling sick again and I know that I need to pay another visit to Madame Pomphrey. The guys are asleep by now but I can't. Sweat soaks me as I look out of the window to the night sky, it's been odd lately, my inner wolf has been yearning for something._

_I realise that I'm at that age now when teenager hormones kick in, but being a werewolf adds a whole new dimension to it all. I'm afraid to think on it but my mind keeps wondering to that of Severus, at night I'll think about him and I believe that I may be slightly attracted to him. But then again my body id going crazy right about now. _

_Maybe I'm not gay and maybe it's just the wolf's instinct to protect the smaller weaker members of my pack. I realise that Severus and I have never even held a proper conversation before never mind him being in my 'pack' per say. But it was true…I wanted to protect him. _

_I want to keep Severus from harm but I know I can't do that. _

_How am I supposed to help him when I'm best friends with the very people who are hurting him? I'm a werewolf and if I lose my only friends I'm afraid I won't be able to make any more. _

_I let out a long and sad sigh for both myself and my dark haired pack member; I then retire to my bed for some much needed rest._

_~*8*~_

_I hear a distant groaning. It takes a number of minutes but I come to realise that the noise is coming from myself. I had transformed the previous night and I feel really weak._

_Normally when I awake someone is here to great me; be it one of my friends or a professor. Even Pomphrey would be something but not this time. I open my eyes and I have to shut them immediately afterwards. Whose idea was it for infirmaries to be whit anyway?_

_Eventually I open them and I sit up, my back and joints are sore but that doesn't bother me quite as much as what I see. My skin is dirty with mud and then I notice the most horrifying thing. There's blood. It's buried under my fingernails and some dried smears of it goes up my arms. I touch my cheek and I see some spear my hand and so I know it's over most of my. _

_What the hell happened last night?! I fear the worst but when I see exactly why Madam Pomphrey was preoccupied; even my worst nightmare wasn't his bad._

_On the bed across from me there he lies. Severus Snape._

_I feel myself begin to cry when I realise what I'd done. He looks so small over there. He also looked to far away. I see the medi-witch checking his vital signs and I see relief but also great sorrow._

_Severus' eyes are closed and he doesn't even look human, he looks beyond that. Like he was too innocent to have gazed at the hideousness f the world around, as blind as a priceless Doll, or like he was above us in purity like an angel. _

_He's bandaged. All his arms, his shoulders, his neck and chest; the rest is beneath the covers and I can see some smears of blood on the floor or by the wall at the head of the bed; ones that the medi-witch hadn't quite seen but had made in all her panic. _

_I feel so angry with myself I feel I'm sobbing now. My chest is so tight and my head is hurting from it all. I can't believe that I did this; I was the one trying to protect Severus!!!_

_Finally Madame Pomphrey sees me and sits me down to explain the situation. Once she did I felt like killing Padfoot with my bare hands. That bastard tried to 'kill' Severus and Prongs had been involved too! I'm so mad I could feel the beast within me growl too. _

_I get told to rest up after such a dramatic transformation the previous night and it's only then tat I realise it's noon. I sigh and sit on my bed, I draw the curtains closed as I fear I may go crazy looking at the broken angel in the bed across from me._

_Later, a new moon glittering in the sky outside but its rays gracing the white floors of the infirmary I draw back the curtain quietly and I see no one else but Severus. His white skin glowing in the moonlight._

_He's so still I have to listen closely for his breathing. It's so quiet I almost miss it and I begin to fear the worst before I finally pick up the sound of him exhaling. Thank god. _

_So beautiful I can't understand how even my cursed beast could claw at him like that. I hate myself for being such a danger alone, I hate my friends for getting Severus involved and I realise now that I hate everything to do with this. The school, the teachers, hell I even hate the moon._

_I cried that night. Hard. _

_Nobody heard me but I did. Tears rolled down onto the bandaged chest of my failed pack member. The only word I could manage to say in all its stuttered and painful meanings was…"sorry."_

_~*8*~_

_The news circled fast and disgustingly most had laughed. I felt like hurting them. Let them see me in the full moon and see how they like it. See if they can't fathom some compassion for the still unconscious Slytherin._

_There's also the rumour that in the middle of potions, Severus' best subject, Lily fell into tears. I know that she's mad at Severus for something but I get the feeling that she still cares for him. Apparently she was in such a state she was allowed to leave class early._

_Malfoy, who was usually very regal and controlled, had lost his temper a number of times. I saw him in the corridors a couple times appearing very on edge and while he never said anything I could se how he despised me in a single glance. _

_But I know that they'll move on…but I know I won't._

_Severus almost died twice and it's only now that he's even showing hints of healing. But it's going to be painful. Due to the magic in my attacks he will need to take potions as treatment and they are very taxing on the body. He's so small and thin that I'm not sure he will be able to handle it. I'm only able to derive possessiveness in the very fact that he's is alive and that he wasn't bitten._

_But amongst all the madness came an even wilder one. The punishment._

"_We got off scott free!" _

_Sirius cheered this as he practically leapt for joy down the corridor towards me. I stared in disbelief it this. Sirius had tried to murder Severus, perhaps not as maliciously as the usual, but still it was intentional and a close man-slaughter and he wasn't even being punished?!_

_I don't know who I judge more, Sirius for actually committing the crime or Dumbledore for allowing it to pass!_

_Then I realise that if it had been anyone else the person would have been expelled, and if it had been a Slytherin, they would have been sent to Azkaban. This thought makes me sick to my stomach and so as I don't physically wretch I have to speak;_

"_What? How?!"_

_Prongs is not far behind Sirius and with the hugest grin on his face says "Headmaster loves us. We can do no wrong!"_

_The two are practically dancing and Wormtail informs them about the recent happenings at school. I feel so cold as I listen, they begin to pawn everything off on either Severus' attitude problems, the Marauder's 'little and understandable' mistakes or their own greatness. _

_But they did do wrong…_

_My fists tighten painfully in anger; "It's not right guys" I growl._

_They stop their celebrating and stare at me; the entire mood altered by my words._

"_Moony, what's gotten into you?" asked Prongs slightly stunned._

_Sirius is far from stunned. He's mad. He begins to fume and yell as he approaches me dangerously "What do you mean 'not right?' Do you want us to get expelled…or worse?!" _

"_No" I gasp._

_My eyes are wide as my back hit's a wall and I turn my head desperately looking for a means of escape. This is denied when Padfoot slams his hands against the wall on either side of my head with a loud bang. I flinch and he starts yelling again._

_Shell-shocked, James and Peter just stood there in awe at the display occasionally flinching at Sirius' roars. But eventually James snaps out of it and helps me out…_

"_Padfoot!"_

"_What?!" he snarled in a furious reply._

"_Remus doesn't know what he's saying, he nearly killed someone okay…he needs time" James pleaded and slowly I could see Sirius begin to calm down. _

_He breathed out and the anger drained from is face and he looked at me solemnly. I feared he fight return to yelling at me again. Sirius pulled away and walked across to the rest of the gang. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and stared at them._

"_Well if he needs time…" started Sirius "then lets just leave him alone for a while, come on."_

_Silently but obediently the other two followed Sirius away down the corridor leaving me behind. I'm actually glad, this way I'll be able to get some control over my feelings._

_But it will take a while. 'Murderers…the lot of them.'_

_I walked up to a large window and peered out. And to my shock I see him. I see Severus Snape up and walking about. Guess he's tougher than he looks._

_My mouth gapes slightly as I look down into the courtyard, he's still bandaged up to his neck to his hands but he's wearing his clothes over them. He looks ill, from the blood loss and potion treatments I suspect, and he's with what appears to be a practically livid Lucius Malfoy._

_I watch them and I see just how small Severus us is next to the blonde and I realise that he is still a very petite guy. This just makes me feel even more melancholy and I whisper again the word I sobbed in the infirmary._

"_Sorry"_

* * *

Groggily Snape's mind returned to the half moon world of the Senencanto around him. His dark eyes fluttering open as he felt refreshed coming awake from the mind charm.

The vampire then realised that he was lying down on the grass, on his side and with…two strong arms around his waist.

Looking down Snape noticed that his own arms were clinging to the tan arm as if his life depended on it. Snape smiled softly as he realised that the reason Lupin had been holding him that morning was very much the truth and it wasn't just some lame excuse. Snape had held onto his arm and so Remus made the best of it.

Against the cold the werewolf felt so warm, and then the thought f the charm came back to him. Lupin had wanted to protect him, he hadn't been in on the attack and he had disagreed and judged the decision of the Marauders' lack of punishment. Lupin had though him beautiful even before he blooding and before the attack so none of it was out of guilt.

"Such a long time I secretly mourned what had happened to you," came the warm voice of Lupin in Snape's ear, comfortingly close, "even years after I was still passionate on the subject and when I found out we would be together I realised that I loved you, Severus. I always had"

Lupin _loved _him? Nobody _loved_ Snape…it just…didn't happen!

It was a surreal feeling like none Snape had felt before and he realised that it was all true. A small sting erupted in Snape's eyes as tears threatened to spill.

What was Snape supposed to do now? What did people usually do when their arch enemy for years suddenly is in love with them and turns out has always been? If anyone could tell him they could feel free to write in.

"And I meant what I said then" Lupin continued and he freed his hand to lightly stroke Snape's pale cheek; "I really am sorry"

Snape smiled and blinked away the tears before replying in the most heart-warming honesty;

"I forgive you, Remus"

The arms tightened almost instantly around his middle in great happiness, for one Lupin hadn't expected to be forgiven (he had wished it, but that didn't mean he thought it would happen) and by no means had he thought Snape would call him by his first name. Lupin decided the he loved Severus even more when he said it, he knew the vampire didn't love him and that Molokai was still very much competition, but at very least they had to be equal.

Snape was lost in the warmth of Lupin's body and the gentle fingers whish caressed his cheek, warm breath tickled his ears when Remus whispered; "may I?"

Snape nodded and soon the fingers were withdrawn and replaced with the soft lips of Remus Lupin, so warm and loving as the instinct jumped content in Snape's chest. Lupin vs. Molokai would certainly be different from now on. The werewolf no longer on the lower level.

The lips pulled back and the hot breath came back to Snape's slightly pointed ear. "Thank you"

"No. Thank you, Remus."

* * *

_[1] The part where Mr Crepsley is forcing the blood down the main character's throat was an idea taken from the Darren Shan Saga. _

_I realise that this may be a little confusing in this chapter but now Snape is dangerously close to having to drink blood, what will he do? Molokai and Remus are on even grounds now, let the battle commence,, and finally, why did Snape faint? What does that small seaside town have in store for the circus or rather of our favourite wizard-turned-vampire, Severus Snape?_

_Review__ peoples! I can't even begin to tell you how happy your reviews make me so c'mon and give me some love. _

_x Nova _


	8. The Blood Shall Set You Free Pt1

_(A/N: Hello, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, the number of them is surreal and I really don't understand how so many people like this XD_

_You may have noticed as well that the themes changed from Romance/Adventure to Romance/Fantasy as I've read over this and in comparison to Tim Burton I'd have to categorise this as 'Gothic Fantasy' otherwise._

_Also, I made a tiny mistake in the last chapter. I was supposed to add that when Snape and Lupin were lying together after the mind charm Lupin was wearing clothes. It would have been rather alarming to Snape had there been a naked man spooned up against him._

_To some of my reviewers, __**reaper **__I apologise that your teacher is going to kill you for reading my fic and not doing your homework but here's the thing - I was __writing__ it instead of doing homework lol. __**Nexeous**__, I too love 'Sadness and Sorrow.' As soon as I read your review I listened to it XD_

_And a special mention to __**Alexia-Snape **__as she has begun translating my story into French. When she asked I felt all warm and fuzzy. In an appropriate way of course._

_Note that this chapter was so long originally it was over 21000 words so this will be in 2 parts. I did try to upload it as it was but once on the site I was not able to edit as it made my computer keep crashing._

_Here's part 1 to chapter eight, have fun…_

* * *

The Blood Shall Set You Free Pt.1

By Enchantress Nova

Mr Crepsley stared at the small television screen silently, his head numb and his mouth slightly agape. He was now _very _glad that Mr Tall had listened to his student about the location of performance…because otherwise…

Mr Crepsley could only gulp.

The circus Master stood in similar reaction next to him, eyes fixed on the screen which hissed and crackled. It was old and hadn't been used for years as the old inn lay in ruin where the circus had been performing several nights now. Evra, the Snake-boy, had been bored and decided to see if the old thing still worked - he didn't really want to watch it, he just felt like busying himself - and when the box had finally came to life (none too healthily though) the surrounding people gasped at what they saw.

The News.

Not that 'The News' itself is an upsetting thing (unless of course you're listening to any of the unimportant crap regarding Katie Price,) but no; _the real _news. The type of news which talks about earthquakes, tsunami's and world changing events. That type of news.

The world was going crazy over what was happening, they didn't know what it was exactly but the members of the Cirque du Freak could only assume it was trouble. Mr Crepsley was especially worried since he had spoken to his student about the dreams and images he had been seeing. The descriptions of the coastal town and its horrific fate for its people suddenly returned to the focus of the vampires mind. What if that was happening? What if the vampaneze were attacking in this strange way?

"Severus must see this" he mused aloud.

The dark eyes lingered on the screen for several seconds, the odd picture on it making him tense for fear of what could be happening, the mystery of it all, before he finally took the steps away towards the fireplace of the inn.

Mr Tall's eyes didn't move from the television, Evra sat to the side of it completely slack-jawed as the message of it all began to sink in. Several of the crew had their hands clasped firmly over their mouths in surprise. The Kah-Gash was a gift. Severus had just saved their lives.

Their eyes didn't stray from the electrical appliance for several moments until they heard a familiar group of voices. Larten Crepsley, Remus Lupin, Molokai Hawk and of course, the Kah-Gash, Severus Snape.

It was quite the site. Severus had been getting weaker and weaker without the required Human blood in his system. He was sick. Very sick. The man had no energy left, even holding a long conversation brought on exhaustion or dizziness. This was precisely the reason Severus was not simply walking into the inn, instead he was being carried by his mentor. The entire circus knew of the battle on between Remus and Molokai, it was no secret, and so instead of the two fighting over him Mr Crepsley must have taken the duty of helping his student's travel.

Damn good thing too.

Curiosity was clear on the Mage and Werewolf's faces, Severus was not well enough to leave his bed, Mr Crepsley had been the one to say so, so what the hell was so important that he would insist on him flooing?

Mr Crepsley had Snape securely huddled in his arms, the fragile being he held seemed so small and powerless, it frustrated him that Snape continued to refuse to drink. It was perfectly normal…for a vampire at least. He couldn't let the Kah-Gash slip away so frivolously, not to mention how great a loss it would be for someone so special to go. He was a wonderful man, Mr Crepsley was rather frightened to think how far he'd be willing to go to save him.

He had already attempted forcing the blood down his throat during sleep but that had turned out for the worst. Mr Crepsley was unsure, but he was still pretty sure, he loved Severus. Not as Lupin did or as Molokai could, but like father and son. He couldn't let Severus die.

A small mumble escaped the weakening vampire and Mr Crepsley spoke "there is something you must see, child" before slowly and carefully lowering Severus to the middle of a small sofa and sat down beside him. The red-clad arm still holding Severus upright and the heavy head of black hair rested upon his shoulder. Severus was alarmingly feeling very cold.

Deciding not to fight regarding Snape's condition, Molokai and Remus simply stood by in waiting for the answers to their confusion. Snape's dark eyes lazily flickered towards the sounds of a television. He also noticed that everyone's attention was either on him or on the small screen so he decided not to follow suit with looking at himself.

It took a moment to register through the dense fog that was his bare consciousness but when it did his eyes grew wide. Being ill the eyes looked even larger than usual; stressed and sore. The ancient language of the vampires was hardly known but there were several words or symbols which, despite times effect, managed to survive its test. Many were used in Vampire Mountain and other such landmarks for the blood feeding creatures, this is why when Snape was no longer fit to train Mr Crepsley had taken to teaching him how to read and recognise certain things. This one stood out scarily.

[1]On the rocky grounds, like three animalistic claw marks, all parallel, and encased in a large circle, they marred natures floors. The symbol could be standing for something most terrible, it could be meant for possession, as to say 'take this or even touch this and I will kill you' as warning to other creatures (rather like Crabe and Goyle with their food) but the much worse was heartbreakingly more likely.

The term; 'Slaughterhouse.'

Snape's already shallow breathing quickened. But there was no blood. It was then that the picture of the cliffs over looking the sea moved to the strange object of it all. A dome. Like a purple bowl of light it fell over the town, huge and unlike anything he'd seen before, and when touched, whether by a leaf, bird or sprays from the water, it would sizzle and spark like an electric fence. Snape had never seen anything like it. Was that the 'slaughterhouse' the symbol represented.

Slowly Snape began taking in the news readers voice, she spoke professionally and detached regarding the madness behind her as they all do, "… the dome, is thus far impenetrable, we have scientists across the globe attempting to figure out this phenomenon. Some believe this to be some sort of aftermath to Sweden's Large Hadron Collider whilst others think this to be a new form of nuclear weapon from rival countries in trade. Religious view points are saying that this is a work of God, whether it is to be a punishment or a gift is something to be seen. There have been building numbers recently in the U.S.A. which have been insuring themselves against alien abduction due to this single incident alone. The symbol is under inspection as…"

Muggles. They don't have a clue.

They won't understand any of it, this is not some scientific mishap nor to do with the physical reality of earth's existence. This is to do with a most bloody war which no doubt the humans of the captured town are paying for.

Snape wondered if this dome was a vampaneze way of closing off their victims from centuries ago, but that hope was dashed when his mentor asked "do you at all know of this magic?" Snape shook his head numbly.

Mr Crepsley looked to the Mage and Giant who gave similar replies.

This was definitely not a good sign.

* * *

Howling. Mad and crazed it echoed from it's dark and isolated tent. The Wolf-Man.

'_Poor creature' _thought Snape as he peered at the canine beast from a safe distance. The racket the thing caused, those deranged eyes bore into anyone close. That is a creature so far damned the can't recognise light anymore. True cruelty.

The potions master was bored, so bored infact he had requested to accompany anyone with a non-strenuous task if they didn't mind. Remus unfortunately was flooing to Diagon Alley to collect his wolfspane potion; it was silly really as Snape could easily prepare it himself even without being aloud to walk around freely. Hell, he could do it with only one hand and his brain if he had to. But none the less Remus disappeared to the wizarding world in necessity time after time.

How Snape envied him.

He did not envy Lupin's curse, he didn't much adore his own either, but at least he was able to walk amongst fellow wizards and witches, Snape wondered exactly why he couldn't just return to London, tell Albus he was away on 'matters of importance elsewhere' as the werewolf had…but he couldn't. The blood when he left mysteriously, they would ask questions, the Headmaster would wish more information from his faithful friend and spy, he could not remain in sunlight for more than 15 minutes without tanning which was a serious downer, and then there were his positions as spy and Kah-Gash. If an enemy found him he was doomed; especially in his condition.

But he was more than permitted to miss it all. Yes. If he was entitled anything it was that.

Grudgingly Remus had left to Diagon Alley and knew all too well of the Mage who would jump at the chance to spend time alone with Severus. Snape was definitely attracted to both men, they had their good and bad qualities, but Remus had a bloodthirsty and uncontrollable monster inside of him, one that Severus knew far too well for his liking, and then Molokai was not as deeply fallen as the werewolf.

Remus _loved _him. That was certainly something not to be overlooked. It wasn't until after their meeting in the water valley that it had all sunk in; someone _loved _him. As Severus had once felt for Lily someone now felt for him; he knew how badly it could hurt, how much damage it could cause. Can love vanquish the threat of a werewolf? Snape wasn't too sure if he wanted to be the catalyst for such an experiment.

Molokai did seem the smart choice, no attacks, no damned Marauders, and he was incredibly smart and charming. He was the smart choice, but no matter how many times Snape ran that through his head his heart told him differently. There was also the instinct which told Snape to be cautious and so far the instinct had proved its metal. These small signs Snape knew he should not ignore. But Snape was still alone with him, feeding a deranged Wolf-Man, as Snape's boring time in bed needed something new.

Indeed, The Mage was one to take on the more simple tasks around the den, but feeding the wolven creature was definitely not without its hindrances.

It violently rattled its cage, the metal clanged and the beast snarled and howled. It was hungry and could smell the food the two men had brought it. Leaning on the Mage Snape had managed to walk into the gloomy tent but had sat almost as soon as arrived. Snape rested on some old crates, he was so light they didn't make a sound, and watched as Molokai began to throw meat through the bars to the animal they contained. No one dared get too close for fear of adding one of their own limbs to the Wolf-Man's dinner.

The animal slurped and gnawed at the meat and tore apart the reddened flesh with its long teeth. Snape had seen worse, the Death Eaters scared him more than a caged Wolf-Man. Being a vampire now, had Snape more strength he didn't doubt he'd match the creature; he didn't know if he could beat it but certainly equal. But Snape was weak and in an area where his magic was rendered useless; if this thing got loose and went after him, Snape wouldn't stand a chance.

"Mad" hummed the Mage as he watched the Wolf-Man.

Snape stared silently for a minute, the creature only knowing to attack, eat and sleep. Truly and absolutely mad. "Ever wonder why creatures like this exist?" Snape asked.

The Mage paused before his standard reply "the world is cruel to some…the unlucky victims for circumstance and abnormality; w can't change that."

Molokai without flinching picked up yet another slab of raw meat from the plastic bucket and upon seeing the Wolf-Man watching him, threw it towards the eagerly feeding animal. Brining out a white napkin from his black coat the Mage wiped his hands clean. Horrid stuff.

"I asked why…not how"

The Mage looked in Snape's direction fully facing him, it was indeed a taxing question. Snape wondered why these things happened; why did magic exist, why are people here, why do certain paths get dished out, why?

Science tells of atoms; they contain a nucleus which holds protons and neutrons, then the electrons move around the outside. This, the most basic particle in science, is just part of _how. _The potions master knew enough science to know how the world came into being, the big bang theory 13.7 billion years ago, the evolutionary process and its aspects helped in understanding much by Charles Darwin, DNA and cell production, all of it…explains _how._

The _why _is a much more difficult and perplexed question. Was it God, is God as we perceive him like a father and supreme being? Are we some accident without purpose? Snape wished to go further in his thoughts on the question…but the question is just one far too hard.

"If you wish to believe everything has a purpose then perhaps the Wolf-Man suffers to teach us" Molokai said and Snape only then realised he was answering the question. "Life is too short to be worrying about the _whys. _We know the what and so we from there figure out how, when and where accompany as all things take physical stance…a world too great to understand and the potential darkness too bleak to contemplate truth without fear of madness."

Snape looked long and hard at the snarling Wolf-Man…wonder if he ever asked _why_.

It was an upsetting sight so the vampire's gaze quickly moved to the dark floor. He wondered why nobody ever put the monster out of its misery, he guessed that the Wolf-Man was perfectly alright with hunting and killing and saw nothing wrong in it (too far gone to comprehend it) and that it was not their place to judge if he were to live or die.

Still, Snape didn't ever wish to be mad. To lose control of himself. Above all he feared that the most.

Often Snape felt he might lose his mind, it has been a serious risk at times, but he can contemplate and understand, he can remember and use foresight. He does still have his marbles; but even he isn't sure how much or how little it will take for them to start making disappearances.

His head felt heavy and he cradled it in his hands, he feared his fever was returning - he hated being sick. But the most horrifying thing was, he wasn't just sick; he was dying.

"Severus, would you wish to leave?" asked the Mage, his blue eyes concerned.

Nodding, Snape allowed himself this time to be carried bridal style out of the tent. The bucket left behind as the snarling animal circled its cage, lapping up the traces of blood left by the meat of his meal.

Stepping out into the light, the blue sky lovely as it adorned pink clouds, the looked like cotton candy; like you could bite a part and let the fluffy sugar dissolve on your tongue deliciously. Snape smiled against Molokai's chest despite his condition.

Oddly the potions master was smiling due to the werewolf. Remus had asked before his leave that morning if there was anything he could get him, rather childishly Snape had asked for candy. Everyone who had heard that grinned; the Kah-Gash missed his sweets. How…_sweet._

The strong arms and torso which held Snape so securely noticeably tensed and the legs stopped walking. Looking up confused Snape saw a unseen before expression upon Molokai's features. He looked slightly scared; cautions as if he were in a mine field.

"Hawk" came a low and unfamiliar voice.

A slight spark jolted inside Snape's chest and he shifted in Molokai's arms; the Mage quickly moved to allow Snape to stand, his arms still holding onto him around his slim waist. Good thing, Snape was not in good shape and felt if Molokai was not supporting him he may very well fall flat on his face.

Snape's gaze moved to where the voice came from and saw a strange man. The wizard's body tensed at the bad feeling rising inside of him as he looked over the man before him; he was just slightly larger than Molokai and wore a similar coat but that's where the similarities ended. He had brown, almost ginger hair, it was short and rather messy; some scars along the side of his head allowed no hair to grow there. His skin was tanned and very worked. His face was strong; a white scar over the bridge of his nose running over the side of his face and down his neck. Startlingly pale iris' surrounded his pupils that from a distance would make his eyes appear without them.

"Hello Aiden" returned the confident tone of the Elemental.

Snape's obsidian eyes never left the new guy, he was a fearful sight and suddenly the air seemed to turn cold. Bitter almost in a midday breeze; Snape's instinct telling him to not let his guard down. Plain and simple: Do Not Trust.

"Severus" came Molokai's startlingly detached voice, shakily the dark eyes moved to those icy blue ones of the man holding him up. Attempting to read his face, Severus found he couldn't, he was stern and cold, yet protective at the same time. Whatever was running through the Mage's mind was a mystery. "I'm afraid I must depart for a small while to speak with Aiden, I shall return soon."

The vampire just watched silently, Molokai steadily lead him to the more crowded area of the den where the food was served and helped him to sit on a large rock. Reluctantly Snape allowed himself to be left as the Mage was about to leave with this 'Aiden' person. "I apologise but I swear I won't be long" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on Snape's pale cheek.

Turning away, Molokai exited looking most serious. They walked away until out of sight amongst the thick foliage, Aiden spoke first and Snape noticed his raspy undertone with the words "Any progress regarding the K…" all too soon they were out of listening range. Damnit.

A long sigh escaped Snape's white lips before resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Yet another weird day in anti-paradise. The black curtain of hair falling softly to cover his face; Severus' head felt like it weighed a ton. Too ill to stress much on the instincts reaction to Aiden; Hell even the reaction to Molokai; Severus just sighed again.

Suddenly a warm hand rested itself on Snape's back whilst the other rubbed his arm soothingly. Snape didn't have to look to know it was Truska. Despite the dreadful way he was feeling Snape smiled leaned into the female body next to him. She began whispering something sweet but foreign, pretty words, and He felt her kiss his head.

Like when he was a kid, his mother would do the same thing if he was ill or upset; usually ill as even so young Snape normally didn't show emotional imbalance. Not to mention with how small and thin he was he spent more time than most quite under the weather.

Truska was very warm and comforting, she then began running her delicate fingers through the ebony locks and sweetly tucked strands behind his pointed ears. Truska liked Snape's ears. They were like an elf's, only snow white, and as well as makings Snape's appearance more majestic and elegant…well…they were adorable!

Truska smiled as the hair allowed her to see Snape's face, such a beautiful man; he deserves so much more than this. But the sad thoughts were hushed and she continued to comfort the poorly vampire. Her exotic language humming him sweetly into feeling better.

* * *

News Bulletin.

The Dome faded and disappeared at 4am, to the initial horror of the police and fire departments and the progressing worldwide fear and trauma the towns people having being contained in the dome for approximately 28 hours were found dead. Initially it had been assumed that the deaths were caused by the dome itself, perhaps without oxygen supply or some other fatality, but under inspection we have to assume the worst. Murder. The bodies were drained of blood, scarred and believed to be tortured. Authorities and scientists have been inspecting and searching for evidence as to who or what is behind this massacre.

Images and further details can be seen on the other channel…

* * *

Once again Severus was summoned to see what 'The News' was saying, Mr Crepsley being the only one to accompany him yet again carried his student towards the fireplace. They continued on a soft discussion of 'drink blood' and 'no' the entire journey from the den making them sound like Snape was refusing to eat his vegetables.

It was daytime in the world outside the Senencanto but so long as the duo were indoors they should be fine. It was turning out to be one Hellish day. Molokai was still mysteriously away with Aiden, Truska, Evra, Mr Tall and the Snake were all watching The News already and Remus was due to arrive back any moment and Damnit but Severus wanted his sweets!

Safe to say that Snape was not in the best of moods.

Then trust fate to decide to push his buttons even further.

As it had all began, stepping into the fireplace and saying the location correctly, Snape found himself in a less than familiar place. He had to ask the question he had started with; _'where the Hell am I?'_

Still in the arms of his mentor Severus looked up to see and equally as confused, but nowhere as irritated, face of Mr Crepsley. Were they summoned here? If so by who, and why? Taking in the surroundings, there wasn't much to go by. An old house, ordinary and uninteresting. A bit messy, very broken in, and totally deserted. Quite normal; par the lack of human activity. Unfortunately since it was day there wasn't much they could do to investigate.

Ordinary furniture was littered about the place, many couches and some tables and desks, bookcases, shelves; windows had curtains closed over them, lights were all off and things were eerily silent for what seemed like a family home.

Turning back to the fireplace Mr Crepsley shifted the light weight which was Snape to rest mostly on his chest and left arm as he freed his other to attempt returning to the Senencanto. But the moment he placed his hand close to the fireplace green magic, the flames from the floo burst forth and burned him.

Snapping his hand back with a hiss, the older vampire stepped away from the hostile flame and watched it slowly flick out again. Snape watched the entire thing, he felt the instinct tingle and he followed the random request as one weak arm stretched out towards a tan couch. Snape blindly grabbed what felt like fabric in his slender hands and brought them to his chest to inspect them.

He had grabbed two white cloaks. White; which reflects the sun and covers the skin. If they were to journey out they would need them. Upon seeing what his student had picked up as he healed his hand with spit Mr Crepsley raised an eyebrow to Severus; "instinct" he answered to the unasked question.

Nodding in silent understanding Mr Crepsley eased Snape down onto the couch as he gently took one of the cloaks from his hands and held it up. It was very large, long sleeves and hoods. Mr Crepsley for a moment only hoped that the residents of this house weren't involved in some cult. Lord knows how the oddness of everything would rise if they came to meet a member of the Ku Klux Klan.

"Do you feel that?" asked Mr Crepsley.

An odd aura was felt, strong, very strong receding magic was I the air. Whatever it had been was a lot stronger than the magic in the Senencanto. It felt dangerous though, Severus could tell that much; dark magic. There was a strange feeding power coming from the very air and at seemed to feed Snape's weakened body.

He was by no means healthy but he could stand and walk with it.

Snape shakily stood from the couch, his knees taking on the strain as the body stood on its own two feet for the first time in a long while. Observing intently, Snape's mentor made sure that the young man was stable before moving his attention to putting on the large cloak.

Mr Crepsley felt the fabric fall to the floor around him, pooling him in cloth as he placed the hood up. The material shielded his eyes in dense shadow, this would do nicely and with the charged magic in the air perhaps they would last longer than usual against the sunlight.

Snape too did this, luckily this cloak wasn't quite as big, it stopped as soon as it connected to the floor, the sleeves came down just over his fingertips and the hood did the same as Mr Crepsley's. Surprisingly the garment was very light for its size and through hidden eyes the vampires shared a glance before advancing out into the mysteriously normal town.

The sun was bright making the pupils shrink. With she shadows cast by the hoods there was little pain but still a small stinging sensation over the eyes surface. Blinking a number of times enough moisture was built for them to glance around without wincing.

The place was deserted, the ground was dusty and sandy and cold wind whipped around the duo; but it was the noises which told them where they were. A rumble of crashing noises never ended and seagulls cried out to the unblocked blue sky. No tall buildings allowed the many flying birds to be seen as they effortlessly flew back and forth.

They were by the sea.

They had been summoned to the coastal town where the dome had been covering, had Snape's vision came true? Was it the vampaneze, were they behind all of this? Using their 'Dark Rituals' somehow?

Together Snape and Mr Crepsley carefully made their way down the chalky paths, slowly as Snape's energy was limited even in this magic induced environment. They were steadily making their way down the long alley between equally dull houses.

No blood…yet.

The fireplace had stranded them here, if this was the place then the Vampaneze would be gone in the day time since the dome was down, leaving behind the slaughter to stun the world. But what if one was still here, lurking in the shadows and waiting to kill. If they decided to attack the Kah-Gash, and Mr Crepsley unable to stop them, Snape wouldn't stand a chance.

Snape felt slightly scared, most if they knew the dangers would be having a first degree panic attack but Snape often had been in far worse times with the Death Eaters and so all that he suffered was a minute case of paranoia.

It was then that Snape remembered something. Sick or no Snape always kept his wand on his person, in bed, training, everywhere; he had his wand. Currently it was tucked away safely in his pocket and since he was outside of the Senencanto he would be able to access his magic. Smiling now, Snape didn't feel quite as defenceless as before.

They turned several corners, beginning to feel a little uneasy since Snape was in no condition to scale the buildings and the more corners they came by the more they felt like mice in a maze.

They saw nothing, but suddenly there came a faint sign of some activity. A smell, a dreadfully appeasing smell, metallic and sugary it surrounded them like a mist. The teasing scent…of human blood.

Mr Crepsley stopped to look Snape in his shaded eyes, his face one of a strong yet concerned parent; waiting to see if he was alright to continue in this town of devastation. Locking gazes with his mentor, stubbornly he pushed himself on towards the scent. The alleys and paths turned and twisted as the duo headed onward, continuing in search of the bloody source with mixed feelings of disgust, horror and very forced resistance. The scent grew stronger and thicker in the air, nostrils tickled at the teasing aroma and an urge to taste the coppery goodness began to brew within both of them; they new they would be closing in on it at any moment.

The unavoidable terror revealed itself as the duo turned a corner, a perfectly normal corner, the bricked houses and laundry lines creating a truly dull and ordinary place. But objects littered the area, they were all pale blue now; Snape didn't know if it was due to death or lack of blood. The blood drained corpses strewn about the pebbled grounds stand at light against devastation.

This is it, the start of it…The War has begun.

Just as countries conquer lesser countries to state their readiness for a fight, a war in fact, the Vampaneze have shown their strength over the weaker human beings to declare their part in opposition to the Vampires and general 'Good.'

The ignition was a gruesome one indeed. Faces and necks slashed, the torn flesh left mangled in bloody and messy gashes. Their clothes ripped along with their skin underneath, fisted attacks burrowing into the flesh leaving pus and fluid to pour escape the bodies. Snape's eyes picked up on their fingernails, these humans had bruises, not the types from being beaten, not full blows to absorbed, but rather difficult scattered without pattern.

These people had fought back, the siege over their town had drove normal people to prepare to fight hopelessly for their lives, and not just their lives but the lives of their families; their children. And unlike fairytales, or even like the magnificent stories where ultimately battles have purpose and justice. This left the humans to fail, a tragedy, an unhappy ending.

Clumps of hair surrounded people, an added torture as they would feel follicle by follicle being pulled from their scalps, maybe it was punishment or maybe it was with the Vampanze's struggle to hold down the defensive and brave few.

Other than the drained blood there seemed no pattern in the way these people were killed. Some slit by the neck or strangled, blows to the head or chest, some bodies were simply mangled to the point Snape couldn't tell how they had died…or even what was an arm or what was a leg. The ex-professor felt ill at this.

Voldemort was evil, the enemy, one of the baddies…but this? Even the Dark Lord would find this disgusting. It's one this to Crucio someone to a broken puddle of flesh and bones and another to do it with your own hands, your own nails…your own _teeth._

Severus' stomach turning slightly, bile threatening to rise, but not one to fall victim to his own body (regarding we weren't talking about his heated feelings for Remus and Molokai and his ever so slight laps with his own blood) he was able to keep his lunch down. To be honest, he felt more ill in his head, everything with what was processing was wrong, true, but wrong.

Mr Crepsley was in a small state of shock, speechless just as Snape was, but there was something else beginning to hit them. Something dark, terrifying and lip lickingly delicious. Smeared randomly over sandy grounds and walls, blood called to the vampires. They couldn't help it. But for Mr Crepsley it was a sort of tickling, like wanting to take the last biscuit when you've already had enough, while for Severus it was far more difficult; the magical atmosphere giving him some support but he was still a dying man.

A smoker for thirty years on their second day without and the cigarette and lighter so close, the thirsting man having travelled the desert to an oasis, the cancer patient and their medication. What they feel and know they want and need. Instead of Severus' stomach turning now his tongue began caressing his teeth and gums, subtly biting his lower lip and taking in as much of that beautiful scent as he could.

Severus thought he wanted sweets…blood was now number one. No matter how much he hated it: it was true. Severus had a full case of _bloodlust._

_It's only blood… _chimed a small voice in Snape's head but he ignored it. For God's sake; it was practically cannibalism!

Or at least it would be if Snape was still human.

He had to shake this off.

A violent shudder and Severus gripped his arms, hugging himself with fingertips tightly gripping onto his skin but angled so as not to cut himself with his long nails. Mr Crepsley turned to his student again, his eyes filled with concern for the stae of his student.

Severus' teeth gritted against each other and it was unfortunate that he began to feel the extension of his fangs so his gums near his incisors felt tender. His voice was cold as he spoke "I suppose you want me to give in then…"

Mr Crepsley paused, considering what to say to his student, he certainly was influential to the potions master and so close the older vampire could surely get Severus to drink if he just pushed enough. But still…

"No" he said quietly. Snape's eyes were still cold but asked for n explanation, Mr Crepsley was glad to give one; "for your body, yes, by all means…but I know you. Under this situation, I couldn't let you, had it been anyone else I could understand the weakness but mentally I know you'll loose something…something too close to your very sanity for me to condone it. Come…we must find a way to leave this retched place."

Nodding eagerly, Severus followed his mentor passed the corner and onward, searching for some sort of exit. What did Mr Crepsley think they could do, swim? The fireplace didn't work and too long in the sun and the two of them will be pushing up daisies.

"Perhaps we could use a portkey" Snape suggested.

Snape could use his magic and in this charged area, although it's charged with dark magic it can be influenced easily, there is no reason they couldn't just portkey out. But, just as Mr Crepsley claimed to know Severus, Severus knew his mentor too. A proud man, particularly in the vampire ways, traditions etc; none of this _wizarding nonsense. _

Snape's show on stage was just that; a show. Mr Crepsley didn't quite understand how powerful wizards could be, according to him, Wizards were just humans with fancy twigs and that witches were moany humans with fancy twigs. Quite simple really…but also WRONG.

Being in the Senencanto Severus could hardly show the extent of what magic could do and so Mr Crepsley often one their 'battles' although Severus' skill in such confrontations had to be much admired. Despite what happened during training (the hilarious memory of Mr Crepsley's yelps as he dangled helplessly in the air still making Snape slightly giddy inside) Mr Crepsley just would not acknowledge that wizarding ways were as noble and powerful as vampires'.

"No" came the older vampire's reply as expected "we need something dependable, the flooing is one thing the vampire race took from their siding with wizards and I believe we stopped there for a reason."

"You mean a reason like the 'portkey' was only invented four hundred years ago and not seven?"

"Never the less-" he started back, not thinking this to be a good time for a wizard vs. vampire 'battle of opinions'. "Just because wizards were right once does not mean they will be right again" he finished with a smirk.

But the witty banter was short lived when the duo's sensitive hearing picked up noises. People. Busy people. This town was on The News when they flooed here, crews and authorities would obviously be around and with that though the vampire's seemed to pale even more. Purposely ducking into an alley without the smell of blood they ducked into the shadows to avoid a confrontation of another sort. The only living people in a massacred town, two people who's mouths water for blood and the nails to match many of these savage killings. If they're caught and taken in by the police who knows what could happen.

Oddly they heard a vehicle drawing up, it was large from the volume of the engine and beeps coming from it. Lots of people could be heard and the frantic shuffle of feet and material constant. Mr Crepsley dared to look out from the alley's mouth as Severus took a proper look around. This alley was crime watch central; metal bins with rubbish littered about, vandalism across the crumbling walls and even alcohol and syringes. But everywhere has something like this, he guessed, a place for all the illegal activities.

Suddenly a gushing sound came and Severus' attention turned back to outside the alley; he saw the source was a hose, the vehicle had been a Fire truck unable to get into the narrower areas of town and so men carried the hose to water down the blood over the paths and walls.

Water splashed over everywhere, even the bodies, until they were clean enough to be less hassle to put them into body bags. Wow…so much respect for the dead.

For a moment Snape's mind remembered his fellow professors at Hogwarts, wonder how they dealt with the concept of their potions master being missing and possibly dead?

Knowing Albus, he would have made a speech to the students about how they would miss him (yeah right - that goes double for Potter's gang and Longbottom) and hope that he was unharmed and well; but otherwise that they must move on. Sentimental fool.

Minerva would be worried sick, wondering if there was something she had missed and being angry with herself, Flitwick probably wouldn't speak as much, whether the staff liked Snape or not the circumstances would certainly change the mood of the place. He doubted things would really be the same without him.

The water was then turned off as the blood had reached a reasonable background for the firemen and police to move in, army men were present too with guns at the ready. Yes; best to stay hidden.

Gathering up people into their own body bags, some men having to spend several minutes trying to figure out where one body started and another began, or who exactly specific limbs belonged to, they were steadily making their way through the bulk of mutilated corpses. Something told them that these men were well practiced since the dome came down.

Army soldiers, clad in their uniform of camouflage gear and black shining boots to match their weaponry, moved around confidently with sharp eyes for danger of attack. Snape wondered what the chances were that their commander had mentioned terrorists.

Speaking firm orders to search the area here too, the green clad men spread out. Evidence, more bodies, clues…a fugitive. Anything that might help.

And, of course, one just had to be coming their way, looking around alertly the thirty something soldier neared the dank alley. Rather easily Mr Crepsley could have jumped over the alley wall although there would be a risk of being seen he could get away. Severus could not. The magic in the town, most likely from whatever had made the dome, gave Severus enough energy to not need carried everywhere but he doubted he could even keep up speed walking for too long.

Luckily though, the vampires were still wearing the cloaks so they could get nothing of there appearance if just seen. But if seen then the chase would be on. Mr Crepsley's mind raced about whether to just carry Severus out of there, but then again, to where? Most likely they would be seen and he still wasn't sure if there was a way out or not.

Severus however was taking a rather different approach, rummaging through the contents of the alley, what was he trying to do? Mr Crepsley shook his head and attempted to think up a way to not be seen.

But the vampires, the dangerously close army man and the rest of the people present froze at what suddenly filled the air. A blood curdling scream erupted, a man's, it sounded muffled but more than loud enough. It was like a man being tortured, like doing a transplant on a totally conscious patient; agony.

It was a terrifying scream, the type someone would only be capable of releasing at the most hellish torment possible to inflict upon a person. Severus began to feel something, being a wizard his body had already managed absorbed some of the magic in the air so he was not as weak as before…but the outside magic was disappearing rapidly. The final aftermath of the dome's power coming to a close.

And with that, the ground began to shake, like an earthquake, the vibrations under the vampire's feet making them unsteady whilst the people outside of the alley clung to walls or each other or had already fallen over. Then, like a forming volcano, the ground cracked and pressed crushingly against each other to raise from the ground at jutted angles and steam escaping the gaps.

Everyone moved backwards towards the fire truck outside the area, a number of army men and firemen staying behind to watch this out. Like a giant ant hill, the pointed earth phenomenon stood over twenty foot high and would be visible over the walls of the alleys.

The ground was still shaking as the tremors from the grounds' odd behaviour, the thing was huge and the sandy paths which had once been flat and ordinary were material for this strange happening.

But it was not only paths that laid material for this monstrosity. It bulged and it squelched, purple and blue squidgy material to say more; a torn body's insides to say everything. [2]

But the man was still there, screaming away his head half merged into the rocks from beneath the ground which had risen with him, his skin was purple and Snape heard Mr Crepsley gasp when seeing this as the potions master just stood staring, barely able to register what he was seeing.

Arms were torn apart as bone, muscle, veins and skin was stretched apart to combine with the earth; the rest of him not much different. How was he alive? The man's neck was barely attached as his eyes widened from the pain, his jaw flung open to holler the hideousness of his condition.

Tearing through the air, this man's scream pierced every cell within hearing range, his image a grotesque and inconceivable one to any understanding mercy and humanity. What had this man done to deserve this? How was this even possible?

Snape felt sick, more so than with the corpses, so unbelievably so it pained him to keep the vile down, the burning in his stomach bringing him a torture in itself; never mind the torture of having functional eyes at this moment. He couldn't look away and neither could the other people present, the vampire could hear retching from their direction and knew that some were not as in control of themselves as he was. Mr Crepsley was physically shaking, his breathing unsteady at the scene before him.

Everything about this was wrong, for a moment Severus wondered if this was an illusion, believing there to be no possible way this man's agony was what it appeared. Maybe a trick to frighten people away, the vampaneze making a terrifying image to lessen the chance of attack on them…but they were killers. If they were going to do something as a deterrent they would take great joy in murdering this way.

This was real. Holy fuck, this was _real!_

Before Severus could really panic or give in to his body's need to vomit…an old friend appeared (or pest whichever way you looked at it)…the instinct.

It tingled and numbed Severus from the inside, keeping Severus unfazed enough to watch without being clouded by human reactions. Large white eyes moved to the horrific display, instinct not allowing him to be effected by it's awfulness, Severus scanned over the man's form - or whatever was left of it. On first glance nothing, but looking closer, his heightened vampire sight permitting him detailed view despite his distance and shadowing from the alley.

His skin. Purple, Severus assumed this was due to movements in blood or some other aspect to do with the condition of the man's body, was marked. Small symbols carved into the skin, cut with precision they ran in perfect neat lines downward over the torn skin of his limbs and torso and ran over his face to be read like manuscript. Was that Hebrew? Arabic?

…Aramaic?

That's it, Aramaic, one of the oldest languages in the world and used as a language of divine worship. Having known so much about Dark Arts this dialect had become known to him. Strange rituals often used Aramaic as a communication of will like this in a form of necromancy; using the dead as means for supernatural and even Godly power. Perhaps Satanic power.

Things were starting to click, half formed ideas melding together in the potions master's head. Was the sacrifice of this man's life a way to greater power for the Vampaneze? The man appeared and immediately the power from the dome was nearly diminished…he was a direct like to the existence of the dome!

Severus' theory was proved when the man's voice finally muted to his unholy death, the scream dying in the practically non-existent throat as did the remaining magic left from the dome. Blood-shot bulging eyes rolling to the back of his head. Done.

Silence.

No one was prepared to move or even think other than Severus, who by now was back to quietly preparing what he had been rummaging for earlier. It was an odd feeling, immunity, the instinct was capable of bestowing that even in such a dire situation and that was impressive.

However powerful that scene had just been…somehow, the instinct was even stronger.

A new array of screams began coming, these ones not nearly as dramatic as they could only be expected. The people watching were stunned and coming out of it were finally able to panic at the traumatic event just occurred. It also didn't help that the body was still there, lying limp in it's scattered mesh of a person…scattered mesh of a sacrifice.

Despite this though rather oddly the hardest thing Severus was finding to do was not hum in his relaxed state, in his head he knew this was disturbing but…who cares really? So Snape hummed in his mind, moving his head slightly to the sweet rhythm, trying to remember which song it belonged to. Yes…very disturbing.

Mr Crepsley was numbed with having other things to consider, thankfully. Severus for one thing (despite it strange reaction), how would his student react if his mentor began freaking out? That and 'freaking out' wasn't a tradition of his neither. But Mr Crepsley noticed the purple skin, the man's scent…they had to get out of here.

Had the body not been fused with the cobbled grounds below the older vampire would have taken the body with him, that way the humans would have no subject to dissect for research into this massacre, no symbol of specific activity to 'cults' or 'societies' and from this appearance most likely this would be taken as a biblical happening. A sign to the end of the world…maybe they're not all that wrong then. But it would also mean they would have no link to the physical supernatural; their inhuman blood type, their bouncing cells, their ability to extend fangs by muscle contraction - but now they would have it and there was nothing Mr Crepsley could do.

The people outside of the alley, Army men particularly, began looking around for any chance of this being a trick or a distraction in case of a later attack; they moved more hastily hating the situation they were in and Mr Crepsley was slightly glad for the distraction but not so glad it had come in the form of racking his brains for an escape rout. With the way they were rushing about there was no way either of them could get out unseen, his sensitive hearing had picked up on movement and every alley surrounding this one was filled. They had called for back-up.

His worrying ceased when he felt Severus step beside him and they faced each other politely, and for Severus, crazily calmly. The almost bored expression on his students face and the casual way he bit his bottom lip were so…laid back.

It was kind of…_creepy._

But there was a small glint in Snape's eye, one that said he had something to be confidant about; that and he was holding a completely random object in his hand. Surrendering to the surreality of Severus' behaviour Mr Crepsley released a quiet breath and gave a look to gesture Severus to do whatever it was he was thinking.

A devilish smirk curled it's way on Snape's silent lips as he extended his free arm for Mr Crepsley to take it, the older vampire did and was not ready for what happened next. They disappeared just in time before they would have been seen; a perfectly ordinary, if not quite uneasy, eyes peered into the grim alley way to see nothing.

Things had certainly gotten more interesting lately...

* * *

_1] The marking on the rocks to mean 'slaughterhouse,' the three scratch marks were taken from "Darren Shan Saga: Tunnels of Blood" where the vampaneze would target and mark their prey before killing them by three small scratches on the cheek. The circle I added is to symbolise how the kill is isolated. _

_[2] The idea for the man whose body was merged with the ground came from Darren Shan's 'Demonata Series.' I may take a few other things from that series simply due to the odd and dark things it includes but I will feature them simply decoratively._

_Sorry this couldn't be posted as one chapter and I will post part two immediately. Because I care._

_x Nova _


	9. The Blood Shall Set You Free Pt2

_(A/N: Part 2, for you. That rhymes. _

_Hope you enjoy and I apologise for having such a sucky computer :P _

* * *

_Previously;_

_A devilish smirk curled it's way on Snape's silent lips as he extended his free arm for Mr Crepsley to take it, the older vampire did and was not ready for what happened next. They disappeared just in time before they would have been seen; a perfectly ordinary, if not quite uneasy, eyes peered into the grim alley way to see nothing._

_Things had certainly gotten more interesting lately..._

* * *

The Blood Shall Set You Free Pt2

By Enchantress Nova

The instinct wore off, but naturally Severus was still very numb, everything seemed like some horrible dream coming out of the portkey; Mr Crepsley hadn't enjoyed the ride whatsoever - that was a bit of a bonus.

But there was another upside, there were more clues to the plot of the Vampaneze, after some ranting about the 'stupid wizard contraption' Mr Crepsley an Snape had discussed the event with great distaste but great importance.

Severus mentioned the Aramaic symbols and the possible use being the dark rituals and 'sacrificial magic' - things only became more heated when Mr Crepsley revealed what else he knew. The man was _Vampaneze! _The purple skin was common amongst the vampaneze regarding how much blood they drank, also since the necessity for blood is more than fulfilled the extremist blood-gluttony a it could be seen makes the Vampaneze release a different scent.

Had he been a sacrifice to assist his fellow Evil doers. For a callous moment Severus leaned toward the notion that the bastard deserved the torture he got, but it wasn't within himself to believe any of it. Snape still had a human heart, a Slytherin heart, but despite popular belief that's still a human one. Snape had barely been able to look at it without the instinct, nobody deserved to _be _it.

After their discussion things got more serious, like a huge blur everything started moving, Mr Tall was informed and then came the clincher. "We can't wait…it is imperative we arrive at Vampire Mountain as soon as possible."

The magic absorbed from the town earlier had done Severus well, true it was only a temporary thing but at least he wasn't feeling sick anymore. He was too weak to survive the trip without drinking blood, attempting this journey was suicide, but would it be worth it?

Of course it had to be worth it.

If this is what the Vampaneze wanted to do, torture and murder like this, it can't be allowed. They must be beaten and if it meant Snape's involvement then he would see it through to the best of his ability. No matter how many corpses it meant looking at, how much blood lay in his hands and no matter how much pain; Snape couldn't let this Evil continue.

But that was easier said than done; Snape still needed to drink blood!

He was not some Hero, never the golden boy and by no means without flaws or doubts. Snape hated it when novels chose perfect characters as the leads, nobody behaves like that, that's how people _say _people have acted afterwards to build up the nobility of the story.

_Damnit!_ This was all very frustrating for the potions master, he had the best intent of both parts; he wanted to help the world and he didn't want to drink blood; that's good, right? Why was everything always so difficult?!

Eventually Severus left his thoughts to how the world was laughing at him; that's enough for now.

Arrangements were being made very quickly, the vision had spoken of some interesting details regarding the journey to Vampire Mountain - the company for a start.

Severus Snape (of course), Larten Crepsley, Remus Lupin, a man named Gavner Purl and two 'Little People.' No Mr Tall, Molokai, Truska or the Snake. The world was definitely laughing at him.

Although, there was one thing Severus found oddly nice about the situation.

Remus…

Since the Mind Charm, and the change of heart not to be forgotten, the Slytherin could hardly say he wasn't somewhat smitten by the Werewolf's feelings towards him. Severus often found himself rolling that word around in his head as it made the rest of him warm; love.

Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.

It stirred something indescribable inside the dark haired man, he knew what it felt like to love; however it was something completely different to _be _loved. Someone who would do anything for you, cares for you and emotionally needs you. Severus had never imagined it to come in this for if at all; but he wasn't about to let something so important be destroyed without just reason.

As a person, Remus was a kind and caring man, charming in a genuine boyish way and eyes to make you melt. There was the werewolf curse which scared the hell out of him but that wasn't Remus himself and so it wasn't fair to judge Lupin on that.

But then Severus couldn't forget about Molokai, the Mage was smooth talking and charming, but now Severus was noticing how different the two were and often found himself mulling over what aspects one had and the other didn't. The list was far to large for Severus to even contemplate.

And Again, the other thing, the very important thing…gender.

Yes, Snape was gay, this he had established in his mind already and to himself there was no doubt he was attracted to both Remus and Molokai and if he were to take a lover he would be male, but…

Sex?

_That _way? Severus wasn't entirely sure of himself thinking about doing…_that. _Having only been with a few women, non-adventurous he should add, and with no real 'relationships' Snape was rendered practically a virgin in these matters. Even with women he wasn't very confident, he was always afraid of getting embarrassed or that they wouldn't like his body; but then again women were often more scrutinizing when it came to their partners' bodies than men.

Severus' body was very different now, he was happy with it, more confident in himself; but could he allow himself to be dominated? The idea of someone being powerful over him, for him to submit, for someone to be _inside _of him unnerved him greatly. He imagined it would hurt, a lot, but Severus' pain threshold was unnaturally high, it was more about the awkwardness, the compliance; the closeness.

When the time comes; it will be right. Pah! That's love-sick teenaged girl thinking. Even if sex is with someone you love, and perfectly romantic and healthy, it's not something to be taken lightly.

It crept into Snape's mind a moment about how he had immediately assumed he would be the submissive, obviously in a long-term relationship there would be some 'give and take' but it made sense regarding how he relished when being held, comforted, and most recently how he felt just being loved.

What was he thinking?

He still wasn't in a relationship, two people would possibly fight to the deaths for him but he just couldn't choose. What was he supposed to do?

Well at the moment. Mr Crepsley was advising that Snape sleep of all things.

A great problem solver.

There was a time difference in the Senencanto to the outside world and while it was approaching nightfall here it would be the crack of dawn there. For anybody else, now would seem the perfect time to begin the journey but being Vampires the group was limited to only travelling at night.

This Gavner Purl man the vision mentioned was actually an old friend of Mr Crepsley's but he would not be attending the journey from the beginning. The vision was unclear but had mentioned something about a boat, randomness was becoming abundant far too much, and he would continue on the way with them.

Despite Vampire traditions claiming only Vampires should be permitted way into Vampire Mountain, regarding the war, rules were understandably broken. It had been seven hundred years ago since Vampire Mountain had played host to anyone of a different species and Severus wondered if Remus would be accepted there.

Molokai's lack of mention made sense since he was one of the most respected Mages and his kind were already promised allies to the Vampires, his attendance was certain and this was confirmed when Molokai announced he and Aiden would be leaving separately from Snape and crew to meet them at Vampire Mountain.

The appearance of the dome and ignition into war was a serious one and that's why Aiden's appearance had made Molokai act so out of sorts (so he says). The instinct had flared up slightly, telling Severus there was something he didn't know and should be very cautious about.

Thinking he should mention something about his instincts reaction to Molokai to Mr Crepsley, Severus figured there would come a time to do it appropriately and thus far the Mage had done nothing distrust worthy. But Snape had been a spy long enough to know not to ignore these sorts of things.

He'd be keeping his eyes open.

Everyone was in the den and busying themselves, preparing to leave in the 'morning' for Vampire Mountain all seemed so daunting. Mr Crepsley had rather coldly handed Severus a vial of blood he kept in case of emergences, bored and feeling slightly sleepy, for minutes the potions master had watched the blood swirling and waving as he mindlessly played with the glass container.

Finally realising what he was doing, Severus had not just taken the vial out of his sight but had left it in his and Mr Crepsley's tent so as he was not tempted.

But not everything was bad at the moment, Remus had returned and kept his word. He brought sweets!

The werewolf's face watched in delight as he saw the happy eyes of the Slytherin light up as the wondrous selections displayed for him. Lupin, being in some terms canine became ill when eating chocolate and himself was not one for the taste of sugar. Never cuter had there been a scene in the den than when Severus and Evra shared sweets together, Evra not knowing most wizard chocolates and Severus seeming to more about them than he did potions the entire thing had been wonderful.

The werewolf wasn't looking too well, it was going to be a full-moon tonight and with a journey straight afterwards Severus imagined the fellow wizard to not be in the greatest of conditions. That makes both of them.

Severus began to wonder if the pain he felt turning into a vampire was what Remus went through every full moon. Obviously it was in a much shorter time but the transformation was obviously very painful - Severus was just glad Lupin had a place to go tonight so nobody would be hurt in his beast's thirst.

Apparently there was a magical seal over an area, like a large invisible cage able to keep Remus contained yet still able to roam enough to not suffer abuse while in his werewolf form.

Evra was currently however dealing with much smaller but highly entertaining things as the snake-boy dived under tables attempting to catch his magic frogs; opening three at once had been a small mistake on his part but it made surrounding people smile.

The young vampire was sitting on a desk, savouring the delicious taste of chocolate as he swirled it about with his tongue, sugar exploding over his mouth with some of the finest chocolate available in Diagon Alley; the warmth of Severus' mouth allowing it to melt and pool around his perfectly white teeth.

Molokai approached the vampire to speak his final farewells. Rather uncomfortably this was conducted under the watch of Aiden as the scarred man watched from the tent's entrance.

Snape swallowed the thick melted chocolate and continued to lick away the final remains of the delicious substance; his tongue skimming over teeth and probing the gaps where traces of it lay. He looked at Molokai with his obsidian eyes, the Mage's handsome face easy to just look at and the shimmering spectacles giving him an air of sophistication.

"I really do apologise for my rude behaviour earlier, but Aiden's appearance tends to be of serious matter…" said Molokai, his voice calm and poised "and seeing the situation I can see I was right."

"It's perfectly alright, Molokai" replied Severus as he subtly moved his gaze towards his sweets, wondering if he should have more chocolate or move on to the jellybeans, Molokai smiled at this.

"You know I hadn't thought you the type to have a sweet tooth, so refined I imagined an elegant Menu per every sitting…but I think I prefer you like this."

Severus and Molokai locked gazes, something had changed between them but Severus couldn't quite place what it was, he was still attracted definitely…just _something._

A small smile placed itself over Severus' pale lips and he opened the box of jellybeans he'd been eyeing; he offered one to Molokai who's expression changed slightly.

"I've heard of wizard's sweets being very…unique"

"It's true" Snape countered teasingly.

Hesitantly Molokai's long fingers took one, a red one, and Snape's grin couldn't stop itself from widening. Finally the Mage placed the sweet in his mouth and tasted the random flavour. Peculiar…definitely peculiar.

"I can't place it" spoke the Mage as he continued to experience the odd flavour on his tongue.

"They're completely random so I can't say" Severus then took a jellybean and placed it in his mouth, taking a moment to place the taste he replied "cranberry" Molokai began to relax when Snape finished "with a hint of earwax."

Suddenly the Mage looked a little green and Snape had to suppress the laugh.

"Hawk" suddenly came the strict voice of Aiden.

With a sigh Molokai said "time to leave, take care and I want to see you safe and healthy at Vampire Mountain." With a kiss to the cheek Molokai left the tent grudgingly; certainly not wanting to leave the foretold lovers to spend time together.

Remus came over now, he looked pale but happy to see Severus as he was and politely accepted the offered jellybean; "I'm not sure what to call this flavour, but it's the same taste of when you clean your nails with your teeth" he chimed with a smile.

Taking a seat on the desk next to Severus, Remus looked longingly into those dark pools, a content flutter dancing within both of them as Remus' hand gently placed itself over the pale hand of his love.

A comfortable silence took them, their minds able to wander happily until, to just skim the light feelings of the other's warmth, the softness of skin, the very pace of their breathing.

But relaxing? That never stays long for Severus Snape.

Lupin's eyes became downcast, brow furrowed, his mind had wandered to far and he had landed on a most depressing thought came to him. The journey…and Snape's weak body.

Lupin's tan hand curled around Severus' thin white one securely and said something completely unexpected, his voice breaking a little; "please drink."

The potions master's eyes widened marginally at this, Lupin wanted him to give in, to be the blood-lusting creature intended?

Then suddenly there was a great closeness and warmth, Lupin had moved and embraced Severus in a hold; the deadly 'hug' so many people submitted themselves to day after day. He wasn't a damned Hufflepuff…but he liked it, Lupin's strong arms pressing the vampire's face to his chest; Remus' head resting next to Snape's as he held him tightly.

"Please drink" he repeated "I don't want to see you hurt and right now you're dying" he whispered the last word, as if saying it too loud would bring a punishment, like he was afraid of it.

Feeling Remus' breath tickle over the side of his face, Severus managed "Lupin, I ca-"

"_Please" _he whispered again, this time painfully, not wanting to think about the effects of Severus' stubbornness.

Snape paused, what could he say to that? How could he outright deny Remus that the one he love stays alive? What if Severus became the new Lily; that pain in the werewolf this time? He didn't want to think about it.

"I guess…" black eyes stared unfocused passed the werewolf sadly "it's easier to die; than to watch someone die" he whispered melancholy and the grip tightened.

A silence the type no one should have to bare came then, one where so many questions and things to say were muted by their answers potentially being to painful to accept; too afraid to speak more.

Minutes passed, the rustle of people in the den a back ground for he touching scene, when finally "I have to leave" came the soft voice of Remus and Snape looked up. The moon would be raising soon and Remus needed to leave to his sealed area of magic so the werewolf could have it's 'playtime.'

Their eyes connected, fear, sadness and sympathy stretched on between them for what felt like days along with their silent plea for help. If they can't help themselves then take pity and allow some peace within at least one of them. Two cursed men awaiting a break, some relief; some tranquillity.

But it seemed tonight would not be that night.

Remus placed that world shattering kiss on Snape's cheek and released the Vampire reluctantly from his hold; wishing that life had been kinder to both of them, and left the tent.

Looking on towards the tent's exit, where Remus had just been, Severus softly bit his lip; unsure of how he was feeling about this and certainly not wishing to analyse it any time soon.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned snake-boy as he had trapped the magic frog in his hand.

Severus turned his gaze to Evra and gave a small smile.

"Everything and nothing, Evra" he said numbly.

"That doesn't answer my question" pouted the boy.

"That works then; since I have none really to give" came the voice of the wizard before he smirked; "your frog has melted."

"Huh?" Evra said before realising what had happened and he opened his hands to reveal the half-melted chocolate pool of a frog on his palms "_Eww!"_

* * *

Silent for once. No rattling or howling or snarling. Silent.

The half-wolven monster watching with it's dark crazed eyes in fascination as elegant fingers fiddled and tugged on chains, the slight clang sounding whenever metal brushed metal, finally unlocking the final seal on the cage, the padlock was dropped unceremoniously to the hard floor.

Pulling chains through the bars, unwinding to ensure the door could be opened, pale eyes constantly switching from the metal bindings to the creature contained; aware that at first chance the insane animal would sink it's teeth into his flesh with great relish.

Finally, the last chain was tugged free and too was dropped uncaringly to the ground.

"Oh, Wolf-Man…how would like a midnight snack?" sang the man's voice, demented yet soft at the same time.

Slowly the hairy creature advanced towards the front of the cage, some space, some fun…maybe a hunt.

Showtime.

* * *

She placed perhaps the 40 millionth kiss on Severus ' pale cheek and gave the tightest most energetic hug she could muster, not wanting to him go; not wanting to let that bad old world hurt him when she couldn't comfort him straight afterwards. Truska was already tearing up.

Snape felt greatly touched by this, nobody since his childhood had reacted this way to him, nobody had really cared so much. She continued to speak sweet nothings, beautiful and motherly and it seemed she was missing him already despite being so close. How was she always so warm, night had invaded the Senencanto and yet the attractive woman wore lavish red fabric clearly not made in regards to the weather?

And then she made him feel the warmest he had felt in a long time. She pulled back just enough to look Severus in the face, her emotional eyes trying not to cry in front of him; but really the only remedy for that would be for him to never leave her sight.

"Cinta" she said sweetly. [1]

Not understanding her language, Severus tipped his head to the side and listened as she repeated it; "cinta" over and over as Truska seemed to relish in the word's content but Severus' expression was slightly confused. Then finally he got it.

Down on paper, the letters, the noises were completely different. But the emotion behind it reminded him of his mother, times of comfort and the most secure; she spoke like that, she held that emotion.

Severus' idea was confirmed as to explain Truska made a symbol with her fingers, thumb tips touching and pointing downward while her index tips touched in a downward curve; a heart. "Cinta" she repeated again and Severus could only beam a smile at her.

A quick glance to make sure no one was watching his return, Severus too made the heart symbol and said "love" - Truska then landed another kiss on Severus' pale cheek as her slim arms wrapped around his neck; Severus' eyes looking at her blonde hair fondly as he remembered looking at his own mother like this.

He often did when he was little, he loved his mother, when she died he had felt like a part of his life had been ripped away. Not to mention what happened to his father. As Parents, the plural, Snape's father had been a gentleman and a good guy but after losing his wife something had changed. He eventually fell into depression and began drinking, this let him to violence and eventually the man's abused liver did him in.

Snape missed his father too, his father, not the widower. They were like two different people and Severus dared not think of the good man that was wasted in the small family's tragedy too much. He feared he would depress himself…well…depress himself further.

The embrace lasted what seemed forever and ended what felt far too fast; Truska left with tears in her eyes with Mr Tall; the giant feeling she had experienced enough excitement for one day. Mr Tall had simply nodded to the young vampire before taking his exit; Severus was then left to wander aimlessly about the den.

Eventually the potions master was simply walking around the outskirts of the den; it was awfully pretty at night. The heavy blue and black sky, the den's fire flicking almost magically, the thousands of twinkling stars glittering the heavens and the impressive full moon; never bigger than in a supernaturally fuelled area it gleamed downward proudly to be admired by the tiny inhabitants of Earth.

It really was a shame Remus wasn't able to enjoy the entirety of the moon; Snape began to wonder when the last time the fellow wizard had glanced at the full moon and been able to stare without the beast breaking free.

Snape knew Remus had been turned by the time of the 'incident' in fourth year and had probably been a carrier of the curse sometime before then; at least Severus had been blessed with a few years of humanity; no matter how alienated - he would not trade them.

But now that he is a vampire, should he not take it in stride? Should he not attempt to overcome all obstacles? To many questions and no willingness for the answers to appear as what they bring will undoubtedly be unpleasant; that Severus was increasingly becoming very tired; a yawn tickling at the back of his throat he allowed it forth with a white hand politely cupped over his mouth.

Severus couldn't even say that he would think on it tomorrow; wake up with as big an attention span as a student on Monday morning and attempt a life threatening escapade in light of an Apocalyptic war. Yeah…he would think on it tomorrow.

About to catch some rest, Snape took a step in the direction of the ever moving den, looking on from the outskirts Snape suddenly felt the terribly familiar pang in his chest. Damnit. Trying to go to sleep was impossible nowadays; and even when he did manage to sleep he was often restless or tortured with some nightmare.

The instinct tugged again, and emotionlessly Severus turned around to face away from the den as he felt he should; the supernatural communications telling him to do so. What the hell was this thing anyway? Where did the instinct come from and why the Hell did Snape have it of all people?

But these were questions which nobody had the answers to, and so with a sigh, Severus submitted himself yet again to the tugging of the instinct and followed a path feeling right. He was tired, his energy was low and if anything happened out there he would be completely defenceless, but Snape also knew there was no point in arguing with the instinct. It always won.

Walking into dense forest, the ex-professor stepped gingerly over tree roots and rocks as his weak form attempted this mysterious journey, leaves barely rustling around him as the pale skin turned black under the dense shadows; the heightened eyesight allowing Severus to see his way for once but it didn't take long for the places and bearings to be completely lost on him.

Sweat began to cover the pale skin, the body meant to be resting and the eyes drooping drowsily, Snape knew this was a bad idea but what choice did he really have? Past experience of rebelling against it had set itself during Remus and Molokai's fight and Snape could still remember the angry pain erupting within him; both the instinct and his own guilt for making Remus so upset and withdrawn.

But the feeling was different this time, it clearly gave him directions to follow but there was something else, like the instinct wasn't necessarily trying to make things better, like this wasn't something Severus was going to like at all and it knew it.

What felt like forever and what was many needed sit downs later as the absorbed magic from the dome was thinning dangerously, Severus was still nowhere closer to finding out what the Hell the instinct was making him look for. If the instinct is going to make him do things he didn't want to do, it had might as well do it right.

About to think the instinct was just doing this for fun or to boast it's power over the fragile Wizard, Snape was close to throwing a tantrum but was interrupted in his frustration when he heard a noise. A very out of place noise, a very unwanted noise, a bone chilling noise. A growl.

Snape felt frozen by this, his heart seemed to come to a complete stop as did his feet, the dense woodland surrounding him like a natural bubble of leaves and dirt; if he ran into trouble he wouldn't stand a chance.

But Remus was being contained in a charmed area, had Snape stepped through it he would have felt something, the magical field passing around him as he entered; but there was nothing. Had Remus escaped it somehow? No, it couldn't be. It must be something else.

The vampire's sensitive ears picked up a shuffling and snapping of the forest underfoot, something was getting closer as he ducked behind a large tree. He couldn't run, he didn't have the strength to, his only hope would be that the thing never noticed him and just went away. But no…

It could smell him, the monsters advancement teasingly closing in to the black clad man as he struggled to keep his breathing steady and himself silent for fear of only being found quicker. Snape's heightened sense of smell told him the creature was not Remus and nor was it totally human, it was familiar but he just couldn't place it.

So slowly, so precisely the Wolf-Man stepped outward into view of the potions master, the thick foliage hiding the wizard but allowing him to see the creature as the deformed half-breed sniffed the air. _How did that thing get loose?! _screeched Severus' mind in quiet and frenzied panic. If that thing found him he would be dead within seconds, is the instinct trying to kill him now? Turning against him, treason against the Vampires?

The Wolf-man looked just about to give up when it picked up on a scent, sniffing and snorting eagerly the monster began to explore and attempt finding it's source. This was bad, this was very, very bad. Snape struggled not to whimper out f fear, the idea of being eaten by a wolf beast was not the newest worry in the world to him, that said, it was his greatest worry; and a rational and relevant one at that.

Dark crazed eyes suddenly snapped in the wizard's direction, a satisfied scowl escaping the hungry throat of the Wolf-Man; dinner time. Like a lightning bolt, the Wolf-Man shot at an immeasurable speed in the scent's direction, lunging with the intent to kill, the prey dodging this attack by the narrowest of margins.

Severus swung around the large tree just in time to miss those deadly nails scraping his flesh to pulp, but he couldn't get away and the thing was so close. He watched as the creature's face first sported a confidant air of triumph, then confusion at the lack of blood produced in it's pounce… and then anger.

The canine face contorted into the very image of fury as it looked at him yet again, this time promising to not allow the prey it's escape. Snape couldn't breathe, what could he do?

It was then that the instinct reappeared, _the little bugger, _and told Severus to do the most cliché of things to do; _run._

Run as fast as your legs can carry you, knowing he had no energy to outrun that thing Severus knew there was no real point, but he would listen anyway and as the sharp nails dug into the ground, toes curling over the soil about to lung again, Snape took off as fast as he could.

A disdainful growl sounded as the Wolf-Man accepted the chase offered and sped up for the fun of hunting it's food.

Leaves, hit and swept over the vampire as he ran through the forest, the instinct amazingly feeding him energy, Snape needed to find out what the Hell this thing was but first he would need to live through tonight. Muscles ached and spasmed as the body was being pushed beyond its limits, drenched in his own sweat Severus' eyes continued to go unfocused and blurry. His lungs burned like Hell's fire, it hurt everywhere but he had to keep going, clenching his teeth the thin form sprang over rushes and other obstacles, trying to create some distance between himself and his assailant.

But the beast continued to track and follow, bushes mangled to shreds and wood scathed dementedly in the wreckage left in the wake of the Wolf-Man's chase.

Quickening into a sprint, the instinct seeming to pull energy from nothingness and the whipping night air stinging the man's dark and panicked eyes. It was as if his legs had been taken over, moving on their own accord as the ex-professor was forced onward despite his tired mind already so far gone he was weighting up the pros and cons; looking at the two options.

Yet again; life or death?

Stop and be eaten, the easiest path, or keep running.

Assuming that the instinct has a plan with the random directions it was leading him down, that if he kept running he would survive, which was better?

Death is quick. A great deal of fear and anxiety in a short space of time leading to a fast and then eternal piece rather than a prolonged stay in the minefield which is life. Severus' especially. Should he live, he would be met with more obstacles and dangers such as this were, to act as the Kah-Gash and conduct his heroism as prophesised, he would deal with his heart's much neglected yearnings and he would also live to make the choice of drinking - this choice may very well lead to his demise anyway.

But death would bring about more than singular rest and serenity, it would bring about Good's apocalypse. _This wasn't fair!_

Severus couldn't even choose his own state of morality without repercussions to the whole world. Who else needs to consider that on a daily basis?

This was no coincidence, he was meant to be tormented, this was his purpose.

It would he _him_ who dealt with an aggressive father, _him_ who was orphaned with no other family to go to, _him_ who was targeted at school for just existing, _him_ who was mistreated by the side of light so far he submitted to Malfoy's corruption to join the Death Eaters and lose the one person he still loved in the world, _him_ who was so damaged to believe genuinely he was the world's plaything to be used and worked.

To be a weapon.

And it was _him_ who would go through all to protect the Good, to do Good at his own expense; as always. He was a good person, why couldn't he be recognised as one? Human's were not meant to be weapons, he'd be surprised if anyone even really thought of him as a person anymore, and what happened when the weapon ceased to work?

Would it be respected, recognised for the sacrificial implement it was, seen with the righteous purity within, or would it be seen as simply a part to the war like the setting or the boots worn out after warfare to be abandoned and spoiled? Didn't he deserve something more, or anything at all?

The sting from the cold air, the amounting fear and exhaustion from the run and his inner cry making his vision blurry, his stomach so tight he felt he may be sick and his strained breathing in a rhythm so hectic he feared he may die in mid-spring, just shut down, no choice.

Now that would be bliss.

Coming into a clearing, legs carrying him, Severus felt a shift beneath him as the ground began at an angle slightly uphill, so as not to fall back what little energy he had himself he was able to lean his upper body forward so he didn't fall off balance and tumble to his death. Scrambling onward, his muscles screaming in protest, Severus' long fingers dug into the dirt as he fell slightly too forward and the steepness of the hill increasingly more daunting.

But he pushed on, cheeks flushed teeth gritted and chest heaving violently. The Wolf-Man out of sight but the noises of angry hunt-thrilled snarls were never far behind.

Blades of grass coming free in his hands and mud collecting under his sharp nails the cool earth allowed the wizard to pull himself up again and again, breathing becoming a chore as his lungs feeling rusted. The sweat making his white skin shimmer in the full-moon's rays; black eyes glazed over with both pain and extreme exhaustion.

After what felt like hours Severus had made it to the top, his legs weaker than ever and feeling so wobbly Snape questioned if he hadn't burned up the very bones within during the running.

At the top of the hill, where the Wolf-Man would be easiest to spot him, Severus stopped numbly. No more running? Had this instinct finally had enough? Deep breathing emerged as the wizard began attempting to derive some relief from the burning in his lungs without creating noise to only be found faster.

So weak, no energy and now totally on his own minus a very hungry and insane Wolf-Man requesting his intestines like spaghetti. Hw couldn't continue; he preferred the Cruciatus curse to this.

Wavering dangerously the young vampire shuffled his feet and turned to look back the way he came, marks and clumps of abused earth and grass left where he had climbed. But looking further down to the bottom where the thick woodland was encased with darkness, like a pool of murky shadows the blackness and shapes were able to conceal everything and anything; silence, eerie and dangerous.

But surely enough snaps and thrashes invaded the air as the Wolf-Man burst forth, course haired arms reaching out over the grounds effortlessly pulling the furred man's body faster with it, ascending the hill like an athlete to the hurdles; natural.

It got closer and closer, the beast licking his lips and eager to see it's kill gripped and torn beneath it's blood-soaked teeth. Severus didn't panic, he didn't have the strength to panic. What did he feel, it was very odd?

Advancing steadily and Severus wavering slightly from side to side with unsteadiness, his eyelids droopy, he watched the creature as it got bigger the nearer it came. Suddenly he began to feel a sort of collecting energy within himself, the instinct back and up to something again but Severus couldn't care less.

Finally the beast caught up and the poorly vampire stared, his dark eyes dead of fear and alive with sadness, the Wolf-Man's feet and hands pushed him off from the ground and into the air; mad snarling face ready to be buried in tearing pale skin and raw muscle beneath.

Severus' mind dazed as he thought _'what a pity…'_

About to strike and take it's prey down, the Wolf-Man mere inches away from the Vampire when suddenly there was a jolt, the instinct forcing Severus to move at the last moment narrowly avoiding being killed, the attack being much lower than expected. His leg.

Clawed hands scraped deep into the wizards flesh as he released a throaty yelp of pain, the cut penetrating too far for health's sake and the momentum of the attack sending both off balance as they fell down the other side of the hill separately. The Wolf-Man attempting to find footing but tripping up and falling forward down into trees and bushes, it was a much steeper and longer way down on this side. Snape simply tumbled, the throbbing in his leg and the downward spiral of the fall appeared either some sort of further torment or a Godsend. He was yet to know and it had all happened so quick he couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

Then there was a strange sensation, it was quick but noticeable, almost like a ray passing over him; magic.

Landing with an 'umph' at the bottom of the hill on his front, Snape didn't dare move. He was surrounded by large trees and shadows encased him, panting heavily he allowed himself to give into the calming feeling the cool earth below him offered. Silent, still and shivering, Snape could feel himself bleeding out from his leg, the faint trickle of rivulets running over his once again marred skin.

Severus would not need a reminder if he ever had to choose a pet; no dogs.

He dared not look at his injury for fear he would faint, for fear in his desperation he might be attracted to the scent of blood, or that if he moved even slightly he may fall flat on his face. Yes; he preferred the scent of earth much better.

Evening out his breathing Severus felt more exhausted than he ever had in his life, forget curses and forget the ancient blood transfusion; it was a wonder he wasn't unconscious. But how could he be? That thing would find his scent any moment and find him, the instinct mysteriously missing again and no urge nor energy to attempt an escape.

And as expected there came a rustle in the bushes not far off, a growling and eager animal prowling for it's food; take it's prey down. The Wolf-Man.

Groggily, Snape's pale hands pressed against the earth beneath him flat and pushed shakily so that the wizard could lift his head and face his doom bravely. Emotionless eyes through blurry vision peered into the surrounding darkness as he shifted his extraordinarily heavy feeling body into a sitting up position, everywhere hurt and his chest raw and leg throbbing and far too hot.

The beast moved closer and Snape's numb mind only wanted this over with, Goodbye cruel world; indeed a very _cruel_ world. The Wolf-Man himself came into view, dark and menacing, couched and waiting to strike, the wrinkled top lip quivered excitedly as the demented gaze fell upon the helpless Vampire.

Sniffing and growling in the moist throat, the Wolf-Man confidant of his kill now, leaning down and back legs bouncing in preparation of the leap to destroy Snape, to grip the sharp teeth into that delicious flesh and roll in the bloodshed.

With great spring the Wolf-Man took off into the air, about to drive down onto the defenceless wizard. Severus watched, almost uninterested, as the hairy figure came closer and closer; _just do it already_.

Then to Severus' surprise, and the great unhappiness of the Wolf-Man, there was no connection, vampire eyes had only seen a flash of a larger shadow, quick and powerful, and then there was nothing but the moving over foliage and yelps of the distressed Wolf-Man. What the hell had happened?!

Confused and far too weary Severus seemed to come out of his daze and apply some attention to his own situation, more awake now as many questions filled his head. Severus continued to hear thrashings and cries of the Wolf-Man from somewhere out of sight, it sounded like it was afraid and in pain; serves the bloody thing right.

The slight clearing of Snape's mind served little help as the drained man moved himself into a sitting up position both clumsily and painfully, small grunts escaping from the pale lips and many grimaces in the agony of movement, and finally he felt himself bearably steady. Taking a number of breaths from the stress of it all, the vampire then continued to move his torn leg with hands into view; good God.

The black fabric was soaked in scarlet and it wasn't the only thing, Severus had been so tired he couldn't feel the wet puddle he was sitting in, removing his boots and pulling back his trousers, grimacing as it tugged on the broken skin, the white flesh was red around the wound, and there was more blood than expected, it was thick and looking back over his shoulder Severus was met with the sight of a long trail leading back up the hill disappearing into the thick leaves and bark.

There was a lot, too much, the crimson liquid was dizzying enough for Severus to ignore the coming huger for it. The blood wouldn't save his weakening body, he needed human blood, not vampire blood, but the temptation was definitely there.

Luckily before he could think more on the blood, he heard a snarl and violent thuds and crashes, whatever it had been to save him from the Wolf-Man must still be out there with it; fighting for god knows what reason.

What could it be? Severus just shook his head and returned his attention to the wound, if that thing found him or if the Wolf-Man returned to finish what it had started he would be finished but wanting to not die of feeble injury Severus applied that gross trick of all vampires. Spit.

A shaky hand to his mouth, Severus produced more and more spit onto his palm, his free hand moved to his leg and with quivering fingers attempted to pull at the ripped skin and patch them together. Taking a few frustrating tries Snape finally succeeded and placed his disgustingly wet hand over it, steam rising from the injury and on contact a numbing tingle worked it's way over his skin. He didn't move the clamped hand, afraid the wound would reopen if he did so, with his other hand he continued to spread the saliva over the gash, effectively smearing his blood against the skin, ground and black fabric.

Finally the gash seemed to be healing, even the spit wasn't good enough to save all the carnage as he would still have a long scar up his shin but it was healed so well it blended in with his other ones. Moving his hand Severus swept the ebony hair which had fallen over his sweaty face and tucked it behind his ear, Snape knew he must have gotten some blood on his face by both the moistness and the tickling want building inside of him.

The bleeding had stopped but he had already lost far too much for even a normal person never mind a dying man, this was bad, very bad, two creatures were fighting not too far away, he had no energy left, he needed to drink human blood, and even if he managed past that he still had a war to win. Lovely.

Then to add insult to injury the cold had decided to bite him too, so cold, it was only now Severus realised that his defenceless body held little heat anymore and that if he didn't regain some soon he would set into a deathly state of hypothermia.

Severus' attention was stolen when the action out of sight became clear, head snapping in the direction which the Wolf-Man had been taken mysteriously when emerged a most horrifying creature; a most familiar creature.

Carrying the tattered Wolf-Man in it's massive claw, claw marks, blood stained fur and an obvious few breaks in the limbs and the neck Severus was sure the thing was dead and it's hunter even bigger, fiercer and more frightening.

Somewhere in Snape's mind he realised that the feeling of magic passing over him as he had fallen down the hill must have been the charmed barrier to keep this creature restricted and away from the den and it's people. This was a little thought however as the next one came into place; _He's back to kill me…the werewolf._

No, the Wolf-Man he could take, Vampaneze fine, but this? He couldn't. Snape was frozen out of utter fear, his hands shaking and his eyes wide as he gazed at the monster again, the same one to have claimed his dreams for so many years and mark itself a permanent hurt in the man's life.

He wanted to say this creature sparked nothing but immediate scare and anxiety, but that would be a lie, memories of pain and suffering, emotional agony which contributed to shaping Severus' entire being, stood just as large as Snape remembered. He hadn't forgotten a detail of the attack until he had lost so much blood he had pretty much forgotten his own name, it hadn't changed, the course brown fur covering it's body, dark wolven eyes and small pupil which looking at too long would entrance you in the murderous glare, long limbs filled with muscle to chase down any potential kill, the ling dark claws to slash and rip and then the strained neck holding up the long canine snout filled with teeth ready to bite without note of mercy.

Severus was dead meat.

Shaking uncontrollably, the pain from before forgotten as Severus fuelled any control he had to just not sobbing like the pathetic creature he was at the majestic blood hungry killer before him. Biting his lip, Severus suppressed the petrified scream welling up, he was so afraid, if possible even more so than he had been the first time. In fourth year Severus hadn't had any prior experience with werewolves or even knew that much about them, he didn't know what they were capable of and the shock of one being there in the first place had been able to numb him a little.

But not here, he knew what this thing could do and feared nothing more than being at the wrath of it again. This time nobody knew where he was; he was dead for sure but there was something else - something worse.

This was Remus.

And that part made Severus want to cry all the more, Severus had called Lily a mudblood and that had nearly brought him to his knees, Remus' guilt after the incident which wasn't even his fault had pained him beyond understanding. And what would happen if Remus killed him and woke up the next day, having murdered not only Good's only chance at success over evil but also the one he's loved for years, could he handle it?

Severus cared for Remus now and didn't want to hurt him, it was bad enough to receive that sorrowful look whenever he refused to drink blood, but the devastation out of this happening would be more than to the war.

The werewolf stood on it's hind legs, they were long and unnatural, Severus' obsidian eyes locked with the demented dark pools of the beasts, they weren't Remus' eyes, the monster having taken over watched him not as his love but as his prey. No wonder Remus hates this thing, something able to overcome such emotions and destroy even the loved must be too powerful to handle.

The pale man's breathing hitched everytime there was an even slight movement of the werewolf, Severus' eyes clenched shut tightly as he could no longer look at the beast, seeing nothing but hearing heavy breathing away from his own he felt something getting closer.

Then suddenly, there was a crash right next to the man but he did not open his eyes, a terrified flinch and a high pitched yelp making it's appearance from the wizard instead. A large thump next to him and a little warmth brushed Severus' now healed leg. Moving his leg cautiously and experimentally while keeping the rest still, Severus felt what appeared to be a hand, an large hand and it was furry, but it was too small to be the werewolf.

It was the Wolf-Man.

A jolt of fear struck Snape as he realised the dead Wolf-Man was lying next to him, the Werewolf still in there having flung the dead creature as proof of it's hunting talents, a scare tactic on it's prey to act as a small distraction. Not that it was needed.

The unnatural heat on his leg served to be even more unnerving as the horror of the hot rank breath began to blow over Severus' face, eyes shut even tighter and fighting even more to not make a noise, no prompt his death, he was petrified and just wanted it to go away forever. Severus' blinding himself to the Werewolf he was obviously face to face with, made his entire body tense sickly and the shaking come more violently.

A growl emitted from the beast before him, so close, making Snape jump involuntary and whimper in sheer fright; his hands up to his chest ad fingertips pressing into the fabric. The growl came in long and rhythmic, it was mocking him, almost laughing at his prey's misery and suffering; sadistic bastard.

The breath tickling Snape's pale face, the only heat other than the Wolf-Man to contrast with the vampire's secondary battle with hypothermia, making the man's skin crawl and very bones begin to tremble. Then a scraping noise in front of Severus came to his sensitive hearing, the werewolf digging his claws into the earth in readiness to strike; toying with him.

That sadistic growl came again and Severus couldn't breathe in his panic; unable to think of even mercy Severus' mind was consumed with only frenzied half thoughts managing to freeze him indefinitely against his murderous foe.

Tears on their own accord began to slide down the vampire's cheeks, oddly warm and the odd one dripping over his lips to leave a salty taste upon them while the rest continued down to his chin. The laughing beast sounded again and an element of self-disgust took a small spot on Severus emotional register.

The scraping on the ground stopped as did the tickling of hot air over Severus' face, the werewolf standing up for a final look at it's to-be victim. He couldn't help it, he had to look, stinging and raw eyes cracked open and past the blur took in the sight of the massive beast about to strike it's blow, the werewolf's top lip quivering and the long red tongue flicking out over the long white teeth and the long legs bending to add spring with a showy end to the wizard.

Severus gasped and whimpered as he had never done before, scared to his very core, and a loud cry bombarded the air from the tired throat of the poor vampire as a powerful and fast lunge from the Werewolf forced him to close his eyes immediately awaiting his throat to be captured in a toothy demise. The hollow cry of the man piercing the very air.

Instinct.

The bloody instinct.

Nothing happened, no attack and no movement since the cry had invaded the air and Severus wondered if the werewolf was teasing him but he could feel a flare within his chest almost like ripples leaving him through his ribs and skin to the air outside of his body.

It was different, like a radio sending out messages, the instinct was sending out a power but Snape was still far to afraid to open his eyes. Then there was a whimper…and to Snape's complete surprise it had not come from him. There was a second tone to it, a low grumble, it was the werewolf.

It took lord knows how many minutes for Severus to finally open his eyes again, seeing the furred werewolf body on tit's knees in an almost human position, obsidian eyes followed the still wolven body up to the creatures own eyes; but when he did he couldn't believe what he saw.

Snape watched speechless, still afraid but fascinated and completely lost in the happening, _those eyes_.

No longer mad or blood-lusting, but sad and guilty, no longer canine either, but soft human eyes, brown like chocolate; _they were Remus' eyes! _

But how? And they were guilty eyes, Remus' eyes, was he conscious in there? Awake in the beast's body?

Several mute attempts at speech left the wizard as the hypothermia set in, mouthing half-formed words, his teeth chattering, the Werewolf moved closer until face to face again. Those sad eyes peering deep into Snape's black ones and there was no way a monster could look at him like that…this was him; Remus.

The apologetic and guilt filled brown orbs threatening to tear down any final strings of sanity from him, Severus reached out a freezing and trembling hand to stroke the thick hair of the werewolf and felt some relief when he saw the eyes light up and the vampire flashed a weak but powerful smile of reassurance.

And then, almost seeming to prove the very happening of Remus' consciousness, Remus in his cursed body moved closer to Severus' face, the wizard tensing even more but couldn't move, and the tongue flicked out as soft as an over friendly dog and as tenderly as Remus in his normal form would have done, graced Severus' cheek with a canine kiss.

Severus was shocked.

"Remus…" he whispered in awe at this miracle.

Lupin's chocolate eyes so loving and sweet, Severus was scared but relieved, confused but ecstatic; he laughed. This nervous laugh, heartbreakingly lost in what had just occurred left and Severus' slender hand clasped over his mouth muffling the sound. The slender hand in Remus' fur moving up around the creatures neck and the other joined, the young vampire's face burying itself against the wolf's body. The laughter dying with his consciousness.

Remus unable to leave the charmed area and Snape unable to move at all, Snape and Remus slept on grounds, the Wolf-Man pushed away and the werewolf's heat keeping Severus from the threatening death by hypothermia. But the energy used up in tonight's escapade, regarding the already fragile state of Severus' form both physically and emotionally, it was obvious that if Snape did not receive attention soon he was not going to last until morning.

The pale figure fell into unconsciousness almost immediately after being pressed against that furred belly and side, the large brown tail curling around Severus also and the canine creature's wet nose resting against the vampire's hair.

This could barely process in Remus' mind, it was surreal to be awake in the monster's body, to feel the creatures supernatural strength and power as his own, to be in control; has Severus done this with the mysterious instinct, given him dominance over his curse?

Remus, barely was able to register the wonderment of his consciousness before sleep overtook him, both excitement and concern draining mental energy until slumber claimed him; his last thought;

'_Please…someone find us…save Severus…save my love…'_

* * *

_Okay…who ran him over when he wasn't looking?_

Pain, everywhere, head heavy and body strained just by existing and only able to hear his own slow breathing, deliciously fresh air being savoured and welcomed wholeheartedly in the vampire's chest.

Severus' body felt like it had been crushed and mangled every which way and then hastily reassembled by a blind folded Neville Longbottom. He was definitely in bad shape and that was an understatement to say the least.

But that was just the thing.

He was in bad shape, _bad_, not murdered, slaughtered, shredded, mutilated, gutted, eaten or dead. He was alive. Breathing, heart-beating, thinking, conscious; he was _alive! _

If Snape could move he'd be jumping for joy. He was aware that having survived would bring on the problems, the war and Vampirism etc, but it didn't matter. He was relieved. Nobody really regrets being saved, there's always something positive and the wizard was not about to squander any of these uplifting emotions.

Not only had he been saved but there had also been a most perplexing and potentially wondrous thing; Remus had been conscious in the werewolf's body. A magic bringing a groundbreaking happening to arise and in a beautiful form managing to defeat a notoriously devastating blood curse.

Whatever this meant it just had to be good. For Remus, Severus and the curse.

If Remus could control the werewolf, he could fight along side the vampires and the side of Good with power famously great and difficult to overcome and he could finally be in control, being awake during his transformations would bring about less worries in Remus' entire life if he no longer feared what the monster inside of him might do. He finally has a chance to own his curse and use it to his advantage instead of the curse using him. So powerful yet humble; it must be very liberating.

Severus' mind had rambled on quietly somewhat for several minutes and it took him several minutes more for him to even will physical awareness by opening his eyes. He tried…and failed. Oh well.

He was groggy and heavy of mind and heart but oddly in an optimistic mood. It felt rather refreshing amongst the confusion of where all this positive energy was coming from; for some reason, despite feeling like he'd been beaten up underwater, he was happy. But eventually he willed even harder, his eye lids were so damn heavy, and forced the dark lashes to flutter before opening wider as dazed but sparkling black eyes peered out into the surrounding shadows, despite their being daylight in the direction of the entrance of the tent which he was now residing.

He recognised the place immediately, he was in his and Mr Crepsley's tent, a quick glance to the left proved this as a large coffin came into sight.

So Severus had been brought here and treated to survive, this would slow the plan to travel to Vampire Mountain, but at least the side of light had not lost it's precious Kah-Gash and he would live to fight another day.

But something was different, Snape could just feel it, the instinct had earlier given Snape energy but that had been through direct fuelling and Severus could feel the separate powers and distinguish between them. What was his feeling? It was a power within him it was weak and hungry but something told him that this was the best this power had been in a long while.

Oh no…

It was the power of the Vampire. _Shit. _

When he had first been blooded and he had possessed so much energy he didn't know what to do with, at the time everything had been so surreal and fascinating he hadn't been able to really understand it. But looking back he knew that the energy he had felt then was the same that had been slowly diminishing with the lack of human blood. And now…it wasn't fulfilled by any means…but id wasn't outrageously unsatisfied.

Someone had given him blood.

Human blood, most likely from Mr Crepsley's emergency vials he had kept away, and now Severus just realised with how weak he had been, the leg injury and blood loss, the fear and shock and close call with hypothermia…it had been necessary. Had Severus not been given human blood he would not be awake right now, last night would have killed him for sure.

A rising feeling of self-disgust but also admiration for Mr Crepsley and other Cirque members , they must have cared enough to search for him and enter Werewolf domain to get him.

Before Severus could reflect any longer on his consumption of human blood, he heard a gasp, whipping to see where it had come from Snape only caught a flash of blonde hair and knew it must be Truska, unable to see the entrance of the tent from his angle and from the masses of junk kept in this tent as storage Severus looked on into the darkness for some contact to a person.

He had been expecting Mr Crepsley, maybe Truska to return or even the snake…he had not expected Remus to walk into view.

He looked ill but stable enough, the transformation having dampened his strength but not so much he couldn't greet his beloved Severus with a kind smile. Severus saw this and felt his own smile threatening to shine through and with so little energy Snape lost the battle, a weak but genuine smile placed over his pale lips. But he didn't just grin there, his dark eyes smiled back lazily but beautifully.

Remus walked forward and sluggishly stepped over the random packed equipment littering the dark tent. He stopped at the side of Severus' bed and lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes not leaving Snape's black ones, so quiet and so peaceful.

A comfortable silence.

Just their breathing and the faint rustle of sheets covering the drained Vampire, Remus' warm tan hand reached out slowly and took Snape's in his own; tenderly the wolf rubbed his thumb over the prominent knuckled of his love.

"Hey…" whispered Remus, almost as if he were to speak to loud he'd scare the vampire away.

Normally Severus would have issued some sarcastic reply but everything was so serene in the werewolf's company he didn't want to spoil it and gave a small "hello." His voice cracking in the middle of it.

It was then Snape really saw the look in Remus' eyes, he was teary with relief and a stare of pure love shining down on the dark haired man and suddenly the most content feeling washed over the ex-professor.

"We're so glad you're awake, Severus" said Remus, his eyes honest, "we were so scared…we thought we'd lost you."

Severus' eyebrows raised slightly and his gaze filled with sympathy, they must have been so worried. "I'm okay now" he said, Snape's voice raspy, "I'm still here…"

Remus' eyes moved to their joined hands; he knew something Severus didn't. "You're still recovering, you being alive is the best sign but…"

"But..?" whispered Severus.

"_But_…you won't survive the next couple days unless…" Remus paused, knowing he didn't and that Snape would not like the answer. Lupin's free hand tucked into his jean pocket then pulled out a glass vial, one of Mr Crepsley's and it was filled with a thick scarlet liquid. "Unless….you drink blood."

Snape eyed the vial with a degree of disgust and calculated duty.

"We forced you some" continued Remus, his tone contrite, "had we not done, you wouldn't have survived this far, we had to; it was the only way to keep you from dying." Remus was fighting the tears, this wasn't fair on him. It was one thing for Severus to lose Lily, but her death was not drawn out or for a stubborn hapless reason. "You're awake and able to make your choice; but if you refuse…you die."

Dreadful, horribly, heartbreakingly destructive; but Severus knew how close he was to the end and it couldn't be put off any longer. But what was he to choose? Death with preserved act in humanity…or life, to be played around and used, drinking blood and suffering for the aid of others. It was so difficult; he-

Lupin's grip on Severus' hand tightened, his head down and eyes hidden by his hair, frustrated and inner screaming, willing himself to not cry. This was hurting his so much.

"Remus?" Severus spoke with great worry and he heard a sob escape the wolf.

The handsome face unseen past hair and shadows, but the frustration and his breaking heart coming through in the tears which rolled down the man's cheeks. "_Please…" _came the stifled cry of a tragic lover "please, drink the blood…" Remus' thumb glided over the glass of the vial in his hand as he registered it's importance "if it keeps an Angel like you alive, Severus, it cannot be evil. It's not humane, no, it's greater then that. It's your lifeline and time and time again you'll show you're greater than any Vampaneze who kills by it."

The silence was almost volcanic, any bad move and it could all blow up, devastate lives and victimise the innocent. Not today then…

Silently, firmly, dutifully; Severus' free hand moved to Remus' one, the one gripped around the glass vial and gently freed it; taking it into his own. Remus watched in hope and fascination, his vulnerable brown eyes wide and buoyant. With countless years of experience with potions, Severus popped the cork of the vial with easy, and brought the rim of the glass opening to his mouth and parted his lips.

Tipping the vial slightly, the substance began spilling out into the dry mouth of the young vampire. Sugary and metallic, it deliciously swarmed Severus' taste buds, the heavenly indulgence overtaking Severus' senses and claiming his mind; energy alive and growing greater by the second. His strength building with the intake of human blood. Severus gulped it down small bits at a time, he didn't know if it was for his mind to be at peace or if his vampire side was simply wishing to savour this. Clearly the Wizard would not b the most vibrant blood drinker of them all.

Swallowing the last of the blood, the finally traces about his teeth and the wondrous aftertaste helping Snape's brain become alert and awake. Snape's eyes opened although he couldn't remember closing them and took in a sharp breath as the energy hit him. The powerful vampire he was meant to be.

Severus' dark eyes found the brown ones again, they were relieved but still uneasy as the Werewolf awaited the Vampire's reaction. Snape smirked.

"I'll drink from now on, Remus."

The werewolf showed no signs of disgust; he was happy. The blood was not so bad if it could make that smile, create that spark, take away the pain.

The last of the blood swallowed, Snape's tongue having found every last drop and his fatigued body feeling so refreshed it was unbelievable. Remus then made Severus feel even lighter, leaning down, Lupin's lips connected briefly to Severus' pale cheek. "Thanks" he said to the vampire before he moved higher and placed a slightly longer kiss on Snape's forehead…"Angel."

Pulling back, the content smile over the vampire's lips made the Werewolf's heart flutter. Severus hadn't felt so warm in a long time, but there was his knowledgeable mind always at work and the moment couldn't last; the confusion was mounting…

"How did the Wolf-Man get out?" Severus asked, his voice in an elated sigh.

Remus paused at this, now came the interesting bit, "someone let him out…we don't know who."

Snape blinked. How could nobody know, surely Mr Tall could find out or they could trace the scent; _something_. Unless the person had already left, nothing to trace to, no chance for Mr Tall to read thoughts or whatever it was he did out of suspicion.

Lupin looked at Severus' contemplative expression and knew how smart he was they would be on the same page. But Remus wanted to say a name, his inner wolf howling that it was him but the man unable to distinguish if this was the truth r hopeful jealousy.

"Remus…" Severus said, addressing the man softly, the ex-professor could see the want to speak in Lupin's expression, he was holding something back. "Who do you think it was?"

Brown eyes widened slightly, unsure of himself suddenly but he had to say it; "Molokai."

Snape was surprised. At first, Severus thought it might have been jealousy but he knew Remus was an honest man and would never sink that low, that and it did make sense somewhat. The Mage was leaving, on his way to join his Mage brethren he would be gone before anyone would think to tie him to the act, being so respected nobody would suspect him so Mr Tall would probably not even think to check him and the mysterious appearance of this Aiden guy came in perfect thing to the whole thing.

One more thing added to this also.

The instinct.

Every time he and Molokai touched, the power behind it to avoid that kiss by the waterfall, the bad feeling with the arrival of Aiden…and the affirmative jump of energy in Snape's chest when he heard the Mage's name spill from Lupin's mouth. It had to be true.

Maybe it was innocent, maybe it was Aiden and not Molokai; why the Hell would he release the Wolf-Man? Yes…Snape was asking _why._

Remus appeared pensive, uneasy with what he had said and Snape's thoughtful expression for so long led him to think he may have just screwed everything up. The worried and upset look in the Werewolf's eyes making Severus realise the feelings tumbling about inside of him; Snape couldn't let him think that.

"I believe you, Remus."

Staring at the Vampire he realised what had happened; "instinct?" When Snape nodded Remus' heart leapt and another smile grew. "I don't want you alone with him" Remus had to ask, his tone in no way demanding but rather a request, "for my own peace of mind, Severus."

Again the fellow Wizard nodded "I won't" he said and then the white hand travelled up to Remus' cheek and caressed it tenderly; admiringly. "I promise."

Lupin was taken aback but was not about to ask Severus to stop his hand, the palm resting on his cheek and the thumb then rubbing gently over the tan skin of his foretold lover.

They both felt so…good.

And there was something to be said for feeling this way; it meant between them, just them, there was nothing bad. They liked it. Actually; Remus loved it.

"_Sev-" _Remus breathed, his mind going slightly lazy by the soft touching and the warmth with their joined hands. Longing in their eyes connected and like magnets they felt a pulling. Urging them closer to the other.

This was no time for denial.

Moving in closer, Severus' breathing shallow and his eyelids drooping with the Werewolf's, the free tan hand cupping the side of Severus' face before they connected. Lips slightly parted the two pressed together tenderly, warmth behind the kiss and it being so impossibly sweet; the small moan it pulled out of them couldn't be stopped.

Their joined hands released each other, Lupin's hand resting on Severus' side and Snape's was burying itself in the Werewolf's luscious hair. The joy in this act, this kiss was joining as emotion and passion leaked into it , the utter sensation of completeness welling up inside of them that the physical contact was all they could do to not scream at the wonderful feelings inside.

Remus' hand on Snape's side held him securely and the fingertips of the hand once cupping Severus' cheek were now dancing over the man's neck. The thrumming pleasures making the vampire's toes curl delightfully.

But they needed to breath, they needed to speak; they needed to make this happening clear for what it was.

Pulling apart reluctantly, both gasping at the loss of contact and wishing nothing more than to just continue; but they needed to talk. Through heavy lidded eyes, the men looked at each other with longing, lips moistened and swollen and cheeks flushed in their activities.

"What does this mean?" Remus asked breathlessly, his voice heavy with need for the sweet taste of his love's affections.

Taking in a couple breaths, Snape stared Remus in the face with a happy expression, fingers still caressing the Werewolf's cheek.

"This means…" Severus began, his voice in a low whisper "I choose you Remus" he said with the most beautiful smile imaginable. Remus' face lighting up in surprise and happiness, "It's nothing to do with Molokai" Snape added, he didn't feel he needed to but he always preferred clarity in such matters "and it's nothing to do with the instinct…I choose you because of who _you _are. I want…" Severus' head lulling the most wonderful words before his heart pleaded for them to be voiced "…I want to love you…one day."

The fingers tightened around Severus' side and moved up to his hair from his neck. The greatest gift Severus could give Remus had just been unwrapped and no questions were heard in request for a receipt.

Remus' face lowered, gazing lovingly to the vampire's porcelain skin and jet black eyes before whispering "I think this war is looking better already."

Smirking, they closed the gap between them yet again. A kiss so happy Severus felt his heart might explode. A kiss so loving he felt he may cry. And a kiss so wonderful he never wanted it to end. So they didn't end it, for a _long _time.

They would face the war like this, together, encouraging each other, providing safety and security for each other. Maybe the vision wasn't so wrong, or outrageous, or condemning as Snape had originally thought.

Vampaneze…do your worst.

* * *

_Ha! Take that, Dyslexia!_

_[1] I don't know Truska's language and so the word for love "cinta" is actually in Malay. _

_I have posted chapter 1 and a cover for this story on DeviantArt in case anyone is wondering, I draw best in anime style so that's the style of the cover and hopefully soon I will draw more for this fic. The link to my DA page is on my profile. _

_Also, from this moment on, the 'plot' is pretty much mine. I'm not using Darren Shan's plot further than its own characters, some details to Vampire Mountain and the Vampaneze. The dome and future aspects to my story are completely mine. Mine. Miney miney miney…not yours._

_Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter or rather half-chapter - so please __review__._

_x Nova._


End file.
